It's Okay Not to be Okay
by Maode-sama
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis biasa dari keluarga sederhana secara tiba-tiba dipersunting oleh seorang pewaris perusahaan besar dan di boyong ke pusat kota jauh dari tempat asalnya. "Kita baru saja menikah dan kau sudah menuduhku akan membunuhmu" Happy Reading
1. chapter 1

First

Disinilah aku duduk, disamping ayahku dan kakakku sebagai anak terakhir yang tengah dibingungkan pada kenyataan bahwa aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Ayahku, bukan orang kejam yang mampu menyiksa orang lain yang bahkan telah berjanji akan membahagiakan putri kecilnya.

Kakakku, yang masih terdiam seakan tidak rela menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku akan keluar dari rumah sederhana kami.

"Ah. . . . Tegang sekali, silahkan diminum dulu tehnya Namikaze-sama" sela kakak iparku yang merasa terintimidasi dengan susasana mencekam ini.

"Terimakasih Hyuuga-san" jawab wanita berparas cantik dengan senyum ramah Uzumaki Kushina atau mungkin Namikaze Kushina.

"Hyuuga-san . . . Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Namikaze yang tampak mulai jengah dengan keheningan disana.

Sang kepala keluarga tampak menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab "Seluruhnya aku serahkan pada putriku sendiri"

Yang dibicarakan tersentak dengan jawaban sang ayah 'aku sendiri? Aku harus menjawab apa?'

"Ne Hinata-chan menerima pinangan ini kan?" Kushina berujar dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur.

"Hai' Namikaze-sama saya bersedia" jawab Hinata seadanya.

Dalam diamnya Neji yang masih terus menggenggam tangan hinata sejak awal melebarkan mata tidak percaya namun tidak menyela karena itu keputusan adiknya.

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate :_** ** _M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

"Anata? Sampai kapan mau murung seperti itu? Hinata sudah memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku rasa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan." Ceramah Tenten panjang lebar.

Sambil menyeruput kopi yang masih hangat dia mencerna kata-kata wanita kesayangannya.

"Tsuma, kemarilah." Perintah neji sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Melihat kode dari neji, Tenten berlari dan langsung duduk sambil memeluk neji dengan manjanya.

"Neji-kun sudah mau cerita?"

"Yah sedikit saja ya. . . . Aku merasa Naruto tidak cukup baik dan niatnya sangat lemah untuk memperistri adik kesayanganku. Sepertinya dia tidak cukup mengenal wanita yang akan diperistrinya" jawab Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit sore itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti anata" rengek tenten yang berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Neji "Lagipula mereka masih muda dan mereka pasti sudah cukup lama mengenal sebelum memutuskan ini, ya kau tau kan mereka pasti sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan layaknya kekasih."

"Entahlah sayang. . . Aku merasa ini tidak akan mudah. Sudah senja ayo kita masuk" Neji lantas menarik Tenten masuk dan membawa cangkirnya sendiri.

 **~WEDDING DAY~**

Hyuuga Hiashi yang sibuk menemani putrinya menjelang pernikahan dibuat bingung oleh Hinata yang mendadak jadi pendiam 'Apakah dia gugup? Atau ada masalah?'

Sebelum sempat bertanya, terdengaf suara ketukan pintu.

"Anoo ji-san, Hinata sudah bisa keluar sekarang" seru Ino dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Hinata. . . Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Hiashi tidak yakin.

"Hai tou-san" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum, namun Hiashi melihat dengan jelas kepalsuan dalam senyuman putrinya.

Hinata berjalan dengan sangat anggun dengan buket bunga cantik di tangannya dan sebelah tangannya menggandeng ayahnya seakan itu adalah kali terakhir dia bisa bersama ayahnya.

Naruto menyambut tangan hinata dengan takjub 'Astaga cantik sekali, apa yang sudah aku lewatkan sampai aku tidak sadar dia bisa secantik ini'

Sumpah telah diucapkan dan setelah Naruto dipersilahkan mencium Hinata, seketika ruangan menjadi ramai dengan riuh rendah tepuk tangan para tamu.

Acara selesai tanpa ada resepsi mewah atau sebagainya, hanya upacara seadanya di gereja pilihan Minato dan Kushina.

Setelah acara selesai mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan tempat tinggal mereka selanjutnya.

"Hiashi, aku sudah mempersiapkan rumah untuk mereka di pusat kota Konoha. . . ." Minato memulai percakapan

"Bukankah itu bagus? Hinata-chanku yang cantik akan bahagia disana, dekat dengan mansion Namikaze jadi aku bisa menemaninya kapanpun" sela Kushina bersemangat.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku merindukan mereka? Atau bagaimana aku yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja disana?" Hiashi sedikit khawatir namun nada bicaranya terdengar biasa.

"Tenanglah tou-san aku akan mengantar dia kesini kapanpun dia ingin" Balas naruto dengan seringaian rubahnya.

"Benarkah?" Jawab Neji sinis.

"Tentu saja, jadi apa yang kau ingin aku katakan?" Balas Naruto tak kalah sinis.

"Nii-san boleh berkunjung kapanpun nii-san ingin. Hinata akan senang sekali jika nii-san datang. . . Ne, Tenten nee-san?" Hinata berusaha melerai.

Para orang tua dibuat bingung dengan adu mulut Neji dan Naruto.

Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Hinata akan berangkat pada sore harinya.

"Sayang, bawa barang yang kau rasa penting saja karena semua yang kau butuhkan bisa kita beli disana" Kushina membantu Hinata mengepak pakaian.

"Jadi aku harus bawa apa kaa-chan? Apa aku bawa ini saja?" Tanya Hinata masih fokus pada pakaiannya.

"Kyaaaaaa aku akan shopping dan melakukan perawatan bersama menantuku. Kita akan jalan-jalan dan memasak dan kita akan (bla bla bla)" oceh Kushina panjang lebar keluar dari topik pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kaa-chan aku sudah selesai, ayo keluar"

"Tinggalkan saja kopernya sayang, biar nanti Naruto yang membawa keluar" sahut Kushina.

Acara pindah Hinata berlangsung agak lama karena adu mulut antara Neji dan Naruto yang untungnya bisa dilerai oleh tangisan Tenten. Akhirnya Hinata bisa memasuki mobil setelah ceramah panjang dari Neji dihentikan oleh Hiashi.

~RUMAH BARU HINATA~

"Aah aku lelah sekali Hinata. Ayo selesaikan acara menata bajumu itu dan istirahat" Kata Naruto sambil terus memasukkan baju Hinata ke lemari pakaian mereka.

"Tidurlah naruto-kun. Aku bisa selesaikan sendiri"

"Mana bisa begitu! Aku akan membantumu sampai selesai lalu kita akan istirahat"

"Tapi kan-"

"Hinata, aku tidak suka dibantah" kalimat terakhir Naruto mengakhiri perdebatan kecil mereka.

Acara menata baju selesai dan mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang setelah berbagai ritual suami istri terlewati.

 ** _~HARI PERTAMA~_**

Hinata yang terbiasa bangun pagi dan mengurus ayahnya telah memulai ritual paginya dengan memasakkan sarapan untuk suami tercintanya.

"Ohayou hime" sapa naruto yang baru selesai dengan ritual paginya "whooaaa baunya harum sekali hime! Apa ini? Apa kau memasukkan parfum didalam masakanmu?"

Hinata berjengit merinding dengan kalimat terakhir Naruto.

"Iie! Kita baru saja menikah dan kau sudah menuduhku akan membunuhmu" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

 **Cup...** **1** **2** **3**

"Eeeh? Apa-apaan itu?" Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"Hehe itu ciuman selamat pagi hime"

Naruto mendudukan diri di kursi ujung meja makan saat Hinata mulai menghidangkan masakannya. Mereka makan dalam diam, namun dalam hati mereka tersimpan kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

 ** _~to be continued~_**

 ** _Haiii watashi wa Maodena desu_** ** _Ini fanfic pertama Mao, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak kesalahan ne minna-san._** ** _Mohon bantuannya *ojigi ojigi*_**


	2. 2

Naruto bukan seseorang yang puitis ataupun romantis, namun dapat Hinata rasakan ada sedikit perubahan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hinata aku akan pergi keluar kota dengan sasuke untuk urusan bisnis selama dua hari. Nanti kaa-chan akan kesini setelah urusannya dengan tou-chan selesai" ucap Naruto sambil merapikan jasnya.

"Keluar kota? Kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Suna, lalu berikutnya aku akan ke Oto. Aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama kaa-chan agar kau tidak sendirian hime. Bagaimana jika-"

"Kaa-chan masih ada urusan dengan tou-chan kan? Bukankah mereka harus menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka? Aku bisa sendirian saja kok Naruto-kun" sela Hinata.

"Kaa-chan sendiri yang ingin menemanimu. Tidak akan jadi masalah kok. Aku akan berangkat sekarang hime jaga dirimu ya" Naruto mengecup singkat kening Hinata.

"Hai' Naruto-kun"

"Ittekimasu"

"Itterashai"

Naruto memasuki mobil sedan hitam metalik dengan aksen tribal orange yang di airbrush di bagian samping kirinya. Mobil Naruto melaju pelan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sesaat setelah Hinata merapikan piring bekas makannya dan Naruto tadi dia mendengar bel rumahnya berdering.

"Pasti kaa-chan"

Hinata bergegas membuka pintu depan dan terkejut dengan keadaan Kushina yang sangat kacau.

"Astaga kaa-chan!" Pekik hinata khawatir.

"Ohayou Hinata. Hehehe" jawab Kushina dengan senyuman tidak ikhlas dan ada apa dengan 'hehehe' itu? Aneh sekali.

"Masuk kaa-chan sini aku bawakan tasnya"

Kushina hanya menurut dan berjalan gontai ke sofa ruang tengah sambil menyalakan televisi 42 inch yang menayangkan acara talk show.

"Ini kaa-chan minumlah, aku agak pusing hari ini untunglah kaa-chan datang tepat waktu saat aku baru saja selesai membuat cemilan dan bersih-bersih"

"Kaa-chan ingin aku buatkan sarapan? Kaa-chan terlihat agak pucat. Apa kaa-chan tidak ingin minum atau memakan camilan yang aku buatkan?"

Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi dengan celotehan tidak jelasnya.

"Kaa-chan katakan sesuatu"

Kushina melirik hinata dengan pandangan tidak antusias.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan melesat ke wastafel tempat cuci piring di dapurnya.

"Astaga Hinata-chan ada apa ini? Kau baik-baik saja? Ini kaa-chan ambilkan air minum. Sebentar kaa-chan ambilkan handuk"

"Kaa-chan akan telfon dokter sayang" segera setelah itu Kushina tersadar akan sesuatu "kenapa dia diam saja? Sekarang jadi aku yang cerewet dan dia yang diam, haaaah kebalikan yang menyenangkan hahaha" kata Kushina pada dirinya sendiri sedikit berbisik.

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate :_** M

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

 ** _Hinata Point Of View_**

Dokter memeriksaku dengan teliti dan setelah berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang tidak boleh aku lakukan akhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa aku hamil.

"Shizune-san apakah kau yakin? Apakah itu benar?" Kaa-chan terlihat sangat terkejut dan aku juga terkejut dengan tanggapan kaa-chan.

Kaa-chan bersikap seolah aku ini adalah laki-laki yang hamil.

"Ya Kushina-sama, usia kandungannya baru 2 minggu jadi berhati-hatilah karena usia itu masih cukup rentan terhadap guncangan" jawab dokter Shizune sambil merapikan perlatannya dan pamit pulang.

Tinggalah aku dan kaa-chan yang masih tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

"Hinata-chan"

"Ne kaa-chan?"

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Kurasa iya"

1

"Kaa-chan..."

2

"Apa yang . . . ."

3

"Kyaaaaaaaaa aku akan punya cucu ttebane! Aku akan punya Naruto junior dan aku akan bermain bersamanya ttebane!" Aku terlalu terkejut sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa kaa-chan sudah berlari keluar sambil berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Naruto junior ya.

Aku jadi malu.

 ** _Hinata Point Of View End_**

Setelah itu Kushina mulai mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Kushina mulai berbicara panjang lebar tentang segala hal sampai ke detil terkecil dari hal paling tidak penting yang bisa mereka bahas.

"Kaa-chan bagaimana tou-chan? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Hinata dengan memiringkan wajahnya.

"Kawaiiii neee!" Seru Kushina melihat kelakuan menantunya itu.

Hinata hanya sweatdrop melihat Kushina yang terkesan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hai' hai' kaa-chan ceritakan. Minato itu sungguh keterlaluan Hinata-chan! Dia. . . Dia. . ."

Reflek hinata memindahkan kotak tissue ke pangkuan Kushina saat sudut matanya mulai berair.

"Tenanglah ka-chan. Coba tarik nafas dan ceritakan lagi semuanya dari awal"

"Huuuh . . . . Baik aku siap. Kemarin Minato memberiku hadiah yang kotaknya sangat indah sampai-sampai aku tidak rela membukanya, tapi aku tetap membukanya. . . ." Kushina menghela nafas.

"Saat aku buka, kotak itu isinya adalah buku harian. Aku sangat senang Hinata-chan karena akhirnya dia memberikan buku hariannya itu padaku" Hinata semakin serius mendengarkan penjelasan Kushina.

"Saat aku buka bukunya aku sangat terkejut karena hanya ada dua kata yang tertulis disana yaitu Uzumaki Kushina dan itu terus diulang sampai ke tengah buku" Hinata terkejut dengan keromantisan ayah mertuanya itu.

"Lalu apa yang membuat kaa-chan marah? Tou-chan sangat romantis"

"Dia tidak menulis nama anakku disana Hinata-chan. Hanya namaku, namaku saja" jawab Kushina serius. Hinata tersentak dengan jawaban Kushina.

"Dan paginya aku bertanya padanya. Bila saat melahirkan aku berada di posisi berbahaya dan hanya ada satu yang bisa selamat, maka Naruto atau aku yang akan dipilih" Kushina mengambil tissue dan menghapus bulir bening dari pipinya yang tanpa cacat.

"Dia menjawab bahwa dia akan memilih aku Hinata-chan, dan alasannya adalah bahwa anak bisa dibuat lagi asal ada ibu dan ayahnya..." Hinata jawdrop dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku langsung melepas sendal dan aku tampar dia bolak balik, dengan mulut kurang ajar itu aku tidak yakin dia bisa berbicara dengan baik setidaknya sampai hari ini" mendadak Hinata ikut merasakan panas di kedua pipi chubbynya sehingga ia mengelus kedua pipinya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu Hinata-chan? Hahahah kau lucu sekali"

~NEXT DAY~

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri" seru Hinata dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Hinata-chan bisa ikut aku sebentar? Kita keatas saja" Naruto langsung menarik Hinata ke lantai atas.

"Eh? Kaa-chan tidak boleh ikut? Kau pasti rindu sekali pada Hinata ne?" Seru Kushina tidak terima.

"Temui saja tamu kaa-chan dulu" jawab Naruto sekenanya yang membuat Kushina tersentak.

Kushina melirik ke pintu depan dan melihat Minato datang dengan buket bunga yang luar biasa besar. Kushina mendecih tidak suka pada Minato.

"Kushina. . . . ."

Sementara itu. . .

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan dengan sikao Naruto

"Tidak Hinata, mereka butuh waktu berdua."

"Mereka?" Hinata membantu Naruto melepas jasnya

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan" Jawab Naruto yang terus memandangi istrinya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kau tau hime? Ternyata kaa-chan kesini karena dia ingin kabur dari mansion Namikaze dan dia tidak meminta ijin pada tou-chan saat kesini sampai-sampai tou-chan harus meminta seluruh penjaga dimansion untuk mencari kaa-chan" lanjut Naruto menjelaskan

"Kaa-chan nakal ya, lalu bagaimana tou-chan tau kalau kaa-chan ada disini?"

"Dia menelponku saat aku baru saja sampai di bandara tadi-"

 **BRAAAKKK** **PRANG**

"Astaga!"

"Kaa-chan!"

Secepat kilat mereka berlari turun ke lantai bawah. Hinata menabrak punggung Naruto ketika mendadak Naruto berhenti.

"Ada apa Naru-"

"Sssttttt! Lihat itu" ucap Naruto dengan berbisik.

Hinata menengok ke arah dapur yang sudah berantakan dengan kursi bertebaran dan beberapa piring pecah, mengabaikan keberadaan buket bunga super besar di ruang tengah Hinata malah melihat mertuanya bermesraan di dapur.

Tampak Minato memeluk Kushina berusaha menenangkan dan menghentikan tangisannya dengan kata-kata luar biasa romantis yang baru pertama kali Hinata dengar, Naruto dan Hinata mendadak merinding saat Minato dan Kushina saling bertatapan dan sejurus kemudian berciuman.

Naruto membawa Hinata kembali ke lantai atas dengan menggendongnya.

"Itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk diperlihatkan didepan kita. . . . Kurasa" ujar Naruto yang sudah merona karena kelakuan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tou-chan sangat romantis ya Naruto-kun, aku baru tau" Hinata ikut merona karena kelakuan mertuanya yang terlampau romantis untuk ukuran orang tua.

 ** _~At Night~_**

Hinata yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam masih menunggu kedatangan suaminya di meja makan. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata melihat Naruto turun dengan bersemangat.

"Semangat sekali? Kau pasti laparkan Naruto-kun? Kemarilah ayo makan" ajak Hinata

"Hai' aku bisa mencium bau masakanmu dari kamar"ucap naruto menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata.

Setelah selesai ritual makan malam Naruto ijin keluar sebentar untuk bertemu Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian Hinata sadar bahwa handphone Naruto tertinggal di nakas kamar mereka.

Sesaat sebelum Hinata meneriakkan nama Naruto, handphone ditangannya berdering dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung diangkat oleh Hinata.

 _"Moshi moshi Naruto-kun? Naruu darimana saja? Kenapa tidak ada kabar seharian ini? Naru-kun ingin main petak umpet ya? Nakal sekali hahaha. . . . Naru? Kenapa diam? Yasudahlah nanti kukabari lagi ya Naru-kun oyasumi"_

 **Pip**

Nada itu menyadarkan Hinata dari keterkejutannya.

 _'Siapa wanita yang menelepon Naruto-kun tadi? Dia terdengar . . .umm. . . . Terlalu mesra untuk ukuran teman'_

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa permata amethystnya menjatuhkan mutiara duyung.

 ** _Hinata Point Of View_**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Apakah yang kudengar tadi tidak salah? Wanita itu. . . . . Naruto-kun punya wanita lain, tidak! Naruto-kun yang aku kenal tidak seperti itu.

Kubuka lagi list panggilan tadi, Shion . . . Kontak ini namanya Shion. Bolehkan aku membuka akun media sosialnya? Mengobrak-abrik privasi suamiku? Tentu boleh! Dia suamiku! Seharusnya tidak ada privasi diantara kami.

Kubuka satu persatu aplikasi Chattingnya, tidak ada yang aneh. Tunggu dulu, account chatting ini bernama Shion.

Scroll

Scroll

Aku seperti stalker saja.

Kenapa wanita ini terus mengirim fotonya? Wanita pirang pucat dengan mata violet dan tatanan rambut sama denganku. Ada apa dengan wanita ini?

Galeri! Ya! Aku akan membuka galerinya, kalau dia memang ada hubungan dengan Naruto-kun pasti ada foto mereka!

Reflek aku membanting hp yang kupegang karena foto mereka yang sangat mengejutkan. Foto mereka sedang berciuman didalam mobil yang seolah mengejekku, si wanita mengambil gambar dan Naruto-kun tengah menutup mata menikmati ciumannya. Sungguh tidak bermoral.

 ** _Hinata Point Of View End_**

"Tadaima hime"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hime?"

"Hime kau dimana?"

Naruto mencari ke semua tempat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar utama di lantai atas.

"Astaga Hime! Kau kenapa?" Hinata memandang sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan menangkap handphonenya tergeletak dengan layar yang retak disana-sini.

"Jelaskan padaku"

"Antar aku pulang"

"Jelaskan!" Naruto membentak namun Hinata tak bergeming dari kondisi semula.

"Aku mau pulang" Hinata tak beranjak namun dia memberi penekanan di tiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	3. 3

"Astaga Hime! Kau kenapa?" Hinata memandang sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan menangkap handphonenya tergeletak dengan layar yang retak disana-sini.

"Jelaskan padaku"

"Antar aku pulang"

"Jelaskan!" Naruto membentak namun Hinata tak bergeming dari kondisi semula.

"Aku mau pulang" Hinata tak beranjak namun dia memberi penekanan di tiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Naruto mengantar Hinata sampai di kediaman Hyuuga yang sederhana pagi harinya. Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Hiashi, Naruto pamit untuk kembali karena perjalanan bisnis yang cukup lama di Iwa.

Sebelum berangkat ke Iwa, Naruto dan Sasuke mampir ke mansion Namikaze yang tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara.

"Hey tunggu dobe, kenapa kita harus kerumahmu dulu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita harus minta Yamato mengantar kita ke bandara. Aku tidak mau mobilku lecet jika dititipkan di bandara, kau kan tau teme kalau mobilku itu eksklusif! Aku tidak mau menyebut mereknya" Naruto membanggakan benda mati kesayangannya.

"Ck. . . Baka!"

"Terserah aku lah"

Belum sampai dipanggil, Kushina sudah turun dan memeluk Naruto.

"Mana menantuku?" Kushina bertanya dengan antusias.

"Dirumahnya, rumah orang tuanya" Naruto menjawab dengan acuh.

"Eh? Lalu kau mau kemana kitsune?"

"Aku ada perjalanan bisnis selama 3 minggu di Iwa kaa-chan"

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkan Hinata-chanku yang cantik sebegitu lama! Dia kan cantik, sedang hamil pula!" Omel Kushina yang terus membela menantunya.

"Hamil?"

"Dia belum memberitahu ya? Dia itu hamil sekitar 2 minggu"

"Aku bajingan berengsek!"

"Memang" sahut Sasuke mengompori.

"Tolol"

"Tidak punya otak" imbuh Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu diri"

"Tidak punya hati" sahut Kushina.

Naruto tersentak _'tidak punya hati? Benarkah?'_

Naruto menyadari kesalahannya dan langsung menelpon Hinata dengan handphone baru dan nomor barunya.

Nada sambung terdengar.

 _"Moshi moshi, siapa ini"_

"Hinata aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku yang tidak peduli dan tidak peka pada perubahan sifatmu"

Terdengar isakan diujung lain dari handphone itu _"aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu! Aku tidak peduli! Pergilah. . . Menjauh dariku!"_

 **Pip**

Kalimat hinata serasa menusuk tepat di jantung Naruto yang tengah rapuh.

"Dia pasti butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dobe"

"Kirim saja pesan jika kau sempat, terus kirim pesan. Jangan peduli jika dia tidak membalas, kirim terus saja" Kushina memberi saran.

"Tapi itu namanya spam Kushina" Minato tiba-tiba muncul dan menyahut.

"Tou-chan! Antar aku ke bandara atau aku akan terlambat terbang"

"Kita berangkat Naruto, Sasuke. Kushina aku akan mengantar mereka dulu ya nanti kubawakan donat kesukaanmu" Minato mengecup singkat pipi Kushina.

"Hati-hati anata"

 ** _~Kediaman Hyuuga~_**

Hinata melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa sebelum dia menikah. Dia merawat ayahnya dan bercengkrama dengan kakaknya bercerita tentang kehamilannya pada kakak iparnya namun tidak sedikitpun bercerita tentang masalah rumah tangganya.

Pengalihan pikiran yang baik bukan? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Hinata harus membuat berbagai kesibukan dan terbebani oleh masalah dengan Naruto. Tanpa dia sadari stress dan depresi ringan bisa mengganggu janinnya.

 **Tringg**

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Naruto mengirim pesan, dan kesekian kalinya hinata mrngacuhkan pesan itu dengan tanda telah dibaca.

 **From : Naruto-kun**

 **Hinata hari ini aku mendapat cinnamon rolls sebagai dessert, aku jadi teringat padamu hime.** **Kau suka sekali cinnamon rolls kan hime? Besok kalau aku pulang kita akan makan apapun yang kau inginkan.** **Aku merindukanmu hime.**

Sudut bibir Hinata tertarik keatas membentuk busur yang segera menjadi datar kembali.

Air mata menetes tanpa dia sadari. Dia pun tidak mampu menutupi kerinduannya pada suaminya yang kini ia ragukan kesetiannya.

"Aaaah. . . . . Kenapa ini! Astaga ini sakit sekali" pekik Hinata sambil memeluk perut datarnya.

"Hinata daijobu ka?" Neji dan Hiashi menghambur masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Ittai. . . . Hiks hiks"

"Hinata? Astaga ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" Pekik Tenten yang mendengar jeritan Hinata.

Hinata segera dirujuk ke rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dokter Sakura mengajak Hiashi keluar untuk membicarakan masalah sakit perut yang diderita Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san saya turut bersedih atas cucu anda yang mengalami keguguran" ucap Sakura to the point.

"Apa? Ke-keguguran? Bagaimana mungkin? Hinataku tidak kelelahan dan dia juga tidak sedikitpun kekurangan gizi!" Pekik Hiashi dengan gusar.

"Hinata-san tidak kelelahan ataupun kekurangan gizi, namun dia mengalami stress yang cukup berat. Dalam kasus Hinata-san saya yakin ada masalah yang dia tidak ceritakan kepada kalian sehingga dia tidak merasa lega dan justru terbebani oleh masalahnya sendiri." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"Souka. Jadi Hinataku sedang ada masalah ya? Sudah kuduga dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu" ujar Hiashi setengah berbisik.

"Saya permisi dulu Hyuuga-san"

"Baiklah" Hiashi masuk ke bangsal yang ditempati oleh Hinata.

Melihat Hiashi sudah pergi, sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi suaminya.

"Moshi moshi Sasuke-kun"

 _"Sakura ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon saat jam kerja? Ada sesuatu yang penting ya?"_

"Apa kau bersama si kuning bodoh itu?"

 _"Ya dia disini, katakan ada masalah apa Sakura. Dia memelototiku terus sejak aku menerima panggilanmu"_

"Hinata, pagi ini ke rumah sakit yang kebetulan aku cek"

 _"Lalu?"_ Sasuke menjawab tanpa minat.

"Dia keguguran"

 **Prangg**

Sakura terkejut dengan suara barang pecah belah yang terbanting di ujung ponselnya.

 _"Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda kan Sakura?"_ Naruto merebut ponsel Sasuke.

"Ya Naruto. Dia stress dan terguncang, kurasa ada masalah yang tidak dia ceritakan pada siapapun. Apa kau tau masalahnya?"

 _"Tentu aku tau, aku sangat tau."_

Sakura menghela nafas lega sebelum terkejut dengan kalimat Naruto yang berikutnya.

 _"Dia marah padaku, tapi dia melukai anakku! Dia membunuh anakku! Wanita keparat!"_

 **TUT TUT TUT TUT**

"Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura panik dengan panggilan yang tiba-tiba diputus sepihak oleh Naruto.

Mendadak perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak dan mulai menjadi was-was.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Pertanyaan yang entah Sakura tujukan pada siapa.

 ** _~BANGSAL HINATA~_**

Hinata masih terus menangis tergugu meratapi nasib buah hatinya yang kini telah diambil paksa darinya.

"Kami-sama bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini Hinata?" Tenten terus mengucurkan air matanya tanpa terisak.

"Aku. . . . Aku . . . ." Hinata terus mengulang kata-kata yang mampu dia ucapkan.

Hiashi memasuki bangsal Hinata dan berusaha menghibur putri bungsunya yang tengah dirundung duka mendalam.

Neji masih terus berusaha menenangkan Tenten dalam pelukannya. Tidak terasa hari menjadi semakin malam dan sejurus kemudian makhluk pirang cantik dengan badan sempurna bagai super model memasuki bangsal Hinata dengan tergopoh-gopoh, kantung plastik dan paperbag yang dia bawa tampak sedikit membebani langkahnya.

"Hinata-chan? Daijobu ka? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini Hinata-chan? Dimana suamimu? Hiks hiks kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi seperti sedang mengintrogasi Hinata disela isak tangisnya.

"Daijobu Ino-chan, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Naruto-kun sedang ada perjalanan bisnis di Iwa dan pasti sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini" jawab Hinata setengah berbohong.

"Kantung yang kau bawa itu apa isinya Ino? Kenapa banyak sekali" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ah aku hampir lupa ini aku bawakan kau makanan kesukaanmu Cinnamon rolls dan Machiato yang aku pesan langsung sari layanan Drive Thru saat aku sedang perjalanan kesini, dan ini juga ada buah-buahan yang pasti kau suka Hinata-chan, Tenten-nee juga pasti suka semua yang kubawakan ini (bla bla bla)" Cerocos Ino panjang lebar dengan semangat seolah sudah melupakan kesedihannya semenit yang lalu.

"Wanita itu mengerikan sekali ayah, bagaimana bisa dia merubah moodnya sebegitu cepat" Ucap neji terbengong dengan kelakuan sahabat adiknya yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri olehnya.

"Mereka itu makhluk yang diciptakan untuk mewarnai dunia Neji. Kalau semua makhluk dibuat mudah ditebak seperti laki-laki, dunia ini akan suram hahaha" Jawab Hiashi bijak dengan tawa hambarnya, namun Neji dengan jelas menangkap nada suara ayahnya yang tidak antusias sama sekali terbukti dengan tawa hambar di ujung kalimatnya.

 ** _~SKIPTIME~_**

Namikaze mansion dibuat sibuk dipagi hari dengan kepulangan tuan mudanya yang menelpon saat dini hari meminta dijemput di bandara saat itu juga dengan nada suara yang tidak terbantahkan. Minato yang menangkap suara bariton anaknya sedang menahan kekesalanpun langsung membangunkan Hidate untuk menjemput Naruto. Kushina yang ikut terbangun juga merasakan kegelisahan dalam suara anaknya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan spesial bagi putra semata wayangnya yang paling ia sayangi.

Alhasil para pelayan harus bekerja di pagi buta, dengan arahan dari Kushina yang mengawasi kegiatan memasak.

Tak lama kemudian deru mobil terdengar memasuki mansion Namikaze. Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu dan melempar tas kerjanya begitu saja tanpa peduli isinya.

Naruto langsung ditarik ibunya ke meja makan dan Minato yang mengekor dibelakangnya memilih duduk di sebelah Kushina yang begitu antusias menjelaskan menu makan mereka pagi itu. Sasuke yang terus saja menerima panggilan dari beberapa klien sukses membuat Kushina naik pitam.

"Hey Sasuke kau mau duduk atau aku harus menyuapimu dengan sekop taman kesayanganku?" Tegur Kushina tidak sabar.

Bungsu Uchiha itu kini mulai merasakan aura gelap dan mencekam yang menyelimuti atmosfir ruang makan, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut duduk dan bersantap pagi.

"Naruto kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Memang kau akan kenyang hanya dengan mengaguminya?" Tegur Minato bingung dengan sikap anaknya.

"Hinata tou-chan" jawab Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Kau merindukan menantuku kan? Yah pesona wanita hamil memang sedikit berbeda" timpal Kushina bersemangat.

"Dia. . . . Sudah tidak hamil lagi" jawab naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

Sasuke yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan keluarga Namikaze pun hanya memilih diam, tidaj ingin memperkeruh suasana.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pekik Kushina gusar.

Dua pasang permata safir di ruangan itu tampak meredup. Minato dan Naruto tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa verbal untuk mengetahui kondisi dan masalah satu sama lain. Entah bagaimana dua pria yang seperti hasil fotocopy itu memiliki ikatan batin yang terlampau kuat.

Safir minato mendelik tajam oada Naruto seolah dia sudah tau bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Wanita itu. . . . Membunuh anakku"

Reflek Kushina melebarkan mutiara violetnya, sasuke menegang karena mendengar penuturan sahabat pirangnya.

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto!" Minato tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Dia . . . . Menyia-nyiakan cucuku? Berani sekali dia!" Kushina terprovokasi oleh kalimat Naruto.

"Tidak baa-chan! Hinata mengalami stress, Sakura yang memeriksanya. Dia tidak bersalah baa-chan dia sedang tidak sehat dan dia terus menangis" Sasuke berusaha membela Hinata untuk mencegah bibit kebencian tumbuh dihati Kushina.

"Dia itu sedang hamil! Seharusnya dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal bodoh! Dia membunuh cucuku!" Kushina yang hendak melempar piring dihadapannya ke lantai ditarik paksa oleh Minato.

"Lepaskan aku Minato! Dia harus membayar segalanya! Aku tidak akan menjenguk ataupun mau menemuinya lagi Minato! Lepaskan aku hiks hiks" Minato menjauhkan Kushina dari segala hal yang mungkin melukai dirinya.

Dalam dekapan sang suami, Kushina menangis melerai emosinya yang bagai tersulut oleh kata-kata kejam dari Naruto.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	4. 4

"Wanita itu. . . . Membunuh anakku"

Reflek Kushina melebarkan mutiara violetnya, sasuke menegang karena mendengar penuturan sahabat pirangnya.

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto!" Minato tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Dia . . . . Menyia-nyiakan cucuku? Berani sekali dia!" Kushina terprovokasi oleh kalimat Naruto.

"Tidak baa-chan! Hinata mengalami stress, Sakura yang memeriksanya. Dia tidak bersalah baa-chan dia sedang tidak sehat dan dia terus menangis" Sasuke berusaha membela Hinata untuk mencegah bibit kebencian tumbuh dihati Kushina.

"Dia itu sedang hamil! Seharusnya dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal bodoh! Dia membunuh cucuku!" Kushina yang hendak melempar piring dihadapannya ke lantai ditarik paksa oleh Minato.

"Lepaskan aku Minato! Dia harus membayar segalanya! Aku tidak akan menjenguk ataupun mau menemuinya lagi Minato! Lepaskan aku hiks hiks" Minato menjauhkan Kushina dari segala hal yang mungkin melukai dirinya.

Dalam dekapan sang suami, Kushina menangis melerai emosinya yang bagai tersulut oleh kata-kata kejam dari Naruto.

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Sudah tepat seminggu sejak Hinata kehilangan calon anaknya. Seminggu pula permata amethyst itu tidak memancarkan cahaya. Helai indigo yang biasa berkilau indah kini tergerai kusut masai.

Tepat satu bulan Hinata berdiam di rumah kecil Hyuuga, tidak satupun pesan ia terima dari Naruto meskipun ia telah mengirim pesan berjam-jam yang lalu. Hanya tanda telah dibaca yang dia terima. Sekali lagi Hinata mengirim pesan dengan sangat jelas.

 **To : Naruto-kun** **Jemput aku**

Send

Read

Masih sama.

Tidak juga dibalas, hanya dibaca.

Mata indah itu sudah cukup lelah memproduksi bulir bening mutiara duyung.

Mertuanya, tidak satupun dari mereka datang berkunjung bahkan setelah Hiashi menyampaikan kabar duka tentang calon bayi Hinata kepada ayah mertuanya Namikaze Minato.

Hinata yang sudah berkemas sejak siang tadi memutuskan memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Berharap pagi segera datang dan Naruto-nya akan menjemput dirinya kembali dengan cinta dan pelukan melepas kerinduan.

Pagi harinya terdengar deru mesin mobil mewah memasuki halaman rumah sederhana Hyuuga.

Betapa senangnya Hinata melihat pagerannya telah datang menjemput Hinata kembali ke rumah mereka di pusat kota Konoha. Sayangnya Neji dan Tenten sedang berbelanja sehingga mereka hanya bisa berpamitan kepada Hiashi.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua memilih diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan saat sampai dirumah pun Hinata tidak mendapat sambutan hangat dari Naruto yang dia ketahui sudah pulang dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto memilih diam dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan singkat dan terlampau dingin. Sorenya Naruto keluar untuk mengembalikan barang ke mansion Namikaze.

Dering panggilan masuk terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Lagi-lagi ponselnya ditinggalkan."

Hinata memilih menerima panggilan itu.

 _"Moshi moshi Naru-kun"_ terdengar suara ceria di ujung telepon seolah sedang memenangkan lotere puluhan juta.

Hinata memberanikan diri menjawab wanita itu.

"Moshi moshi, Naruto-kun sedang keluar. Katanya dia akan kembali ke mansion sebentar untuk mengembalikan barang yang tertinggal." Jawab Hinata ramah.

 _"Souka, kupikir dia sedang perjalanan kesini untuk mengembalikan jam tanganku yang tertinggal di saku celananya kemarin malam"_

 **Deg!**

Apa apaan wanita itu!

"Umm aku juga kurang tau. Anoo bagaimana jam tanganmu bisa tertinggal di saku celananya?"

 _"Eh? Aku agak malu menceritakannya"_

"Iie iie ceritakan saja"

Hinata terlalu penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua sampai dia melakukan hal itu tanpa menyebut nama dan statusnya kepada wanita diseberan telepon.

 _"Umm saat kami melakukan 'itu' malam sebelumnya, kurasa dia sengaja mengambilnya agar dia bisa kembali menemuiku. Hahaha dia sangat nakal"_ Jawab wanita itu tanpa ragu.

 **Tes**

Lagi dan lagi Hinata menjatuhkan bulir bening berharganya.

"So-souka. Dan . . . Ka-kapan itu tepatnya?" Tanya Hinata tergagap menahan isakannya.

 _"Yah setiap saat seminggu belakangan ini hihihi. Tunggu dulu siapa ini? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau?"_ Nada bicara wanita itu berubah serius.

"Anoo e-etoo aku adalah-"

 _'Cklek' "Shion? Sedang menelepon siapa?"_ Terdengar suara bariton yang familiar di telinganya. Air mata hinata semakin deras mengalir menuruni pipi chubby yang kini telah berkurang volumenya.

Hinata mendengar percakapan mereka di ujung telepon.

 _"Ah kemarilah Naru-kun, ini panggilan dari- -aw! Kau menggigitku!"_ _"Benarkah"_ _"Benar! Sakit sekali Naruto-kun no baka!"_ _"Baiklah panggilan dari siapa itu?"_ _"Ini nomor ponselmu"_ _"Ponselku?"_ Naruto terdengar sangat kaget.

Sesaat setelah itu Hinata langsung memutuskan panggilan dengan tangan gemetar memegang ponsel dan pipi yang sudab terlalu basah hingga membuat ponsel ditangannya ikut basah.

 ** _-SKIP-_**

 ** _Hinata Point Of View_**

 ** _Pukul 01.35 am_**

Naruto pulang dari rumah Shion dengan santai seolah aku ini tidak dianggapnya lagi.

Aku beranikan diri untuk menegurnya walaupun tenggorokanku sudah terlalu kering untuk berbicara dengan normal.

"Kenapa harus pulang Naruto-kun?" Tanyaku sarkatis.

"Terserah aku kan? Dan kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Terserah aku kan" jawabku membalik kata-katanya.

Kulihat bahunya mengendik tidak peduli. Astaga sakit sekali rasanya diabaikan terang-terangan.

"Tidak ada kah yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Aku berusaha memancing.

"Tidak" jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup membuatku kehilangan kendali atas kalimat dan perbuatanku selanjutnya.

Aku dorong dadanya dan aku luapkan segala kekesalanku padanya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Tidakkah kau tau seberapa menderitanya aku dengan kenyataan bahwa kau memiliki wanita lain? Kau tau betapa aku depresi memikirkan hubunganmu dengan wanita itu hingga aku harus kehilangan calon anakku yang bahkan belum genap sebulan ada di rahimku-"

"Kau membunuhnya! Dasar pembunuh! Kau membunuh anakku yang bahkan belum sempat melihatku!" belum selesai berkeluh kesah, aku sudah dikagetkan dengan kata-katanya yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Aku? Aku bukan pembunuh! Kaulah yang bersalah atas semua ini! Kau bahkan tidak mempedulikan kehamilanku dan malah asyik dengan wanitamu itu. Kau itu-"

 ** _Plaaak_**

Astaga apa itu tadi? Kenapa pipiku terasa panas sekali sampai telingaku berdengung, dan sejak kapan aku menengok ke kanan? Benarkah dia menamparku?

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu Hinata! Kalau bukan karena terpaksa aku tidak akan menikahimu! Harusnya dari awal aku menikahi Shion saja"

Aku tersentak dengan mulutnya yang seakan penuh dengan racun itu. Permata safir yang selalu aku kagumi itu, entah kenapa tidak lagi terasa teduh.

"Kalau kau tidak terima dengan semua yang aku katakan maka aku tidak akan menolak pengajuan ceraimu!"

Bercerai? Tidak!

"Oh aku lupa kalau kau adalah si jalang kolot yang menginginkan semua yang satu ya haha" tawa itu seakan mengejek pertahanan diriku hingga aku tidak mampu lagi membendung air mataku yang memang telah tumpah dari awal.

"Tidak! Ti-Tidak Naruto-kun! Aku tidak a-akan mau be-bercerai darimu a-aku tidak ma-mau ayah kecewa" ucapku tergugu.

"Kalau begitu diamlah dan anggap saja tidak ada masalah! Anggaplah aku hanya orang lain yang kebetulan serumah denganmu!" Kalimat Naruto-kun terdengar sangat menyakitkan sampai aku merasa bahwa telingaku akan iritasi hanya karena mendengar ucapannya itu

 ** _Hinata Point Of View End_**

Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tergugu di ruang tamu mereka.

Bahkan sampai Naruto tertidur pun Hinata tidak mau masuk ke kamar utama.

'Entah kenapa kamar ini rasanya jadi luas sekali'

 ** _~SKIPTIME_**

 ** _Naruto Point Of View_**

"Ohayou Hinata"

Aku meraba-raba ke sisi lain dari tempat tidurku.

Kosong

Dimana Hinata? Dimana dia tidur semalam? Apakah dia sudah turun untuk memasak? Tapi aku tidak mencium bau harum khas masakan Hinata yang sangat lezat itu.

Sebaiknya aku turun, mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untukku.

Ah itu dia, apakah sebaiknya kupeluk dari belakang atau aku sapa saja?

"Hinata?"

Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia melewatiku begitu saja? Aku tidak tembus pandang kan? Atau dia-

Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa, pertengkaran kami semalam. Apakah dia akan benar-benar menganggapku sebagai orang asing?

Aku memilih duduk di meja makan dan menunggu Hinata selesai memasak. Memperhatikan gerakannya yang cekatan saat memasak membuatku kagum sekaligus geli akan tingkahnya.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak mampu lebih lama mendiamkannya karena sejak dia kembali dari rumahnya kemarin aku sudah bersikap dingin padanya. Tiap kali aku melihatnya, segala amarahku menguap begitu saja.

Mungkinkah cintaku lebih besar daripada rasa kecewaku? Lalu kenapa aku bisa marah bahkan sampai berminggu-minggu saat Shion melakukan kesalahan.

Jadi, apa aku tidak mencintai Shion? Atau justru aku tidak mencintai Hinata?

Ah istriku berbalik. . . .

Istriku ya? Rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku hanya karena memirkannya

Eh tunggu dulu, dia hanya memasak untuk satu orang? Kenapa hanya satu piring saja yang dia hidangkan? Dia bahkan tidak melihatku.

"Hinata, untuk semalam-"

"Sebaiknya Namikaze-san urus saja urusan anda sendiri"

Apa-apaan itu? Dia berusaha bersikap formal padaku? Dia bahkan menyela ucapanku.

Aku punya ide!

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan makan dirumah Shion saja, permisi Namikaze-san"

Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengar cara kami memanggil satu sama lain, dia Namikaze juga kan?

"Pergilah Namikaze-san, temui wanita anda dan nikmati hari anda bersama dia!"

Baiklah pembicaraan ini mulai tidak menyenangkan. Karena aku tau kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Baiklah Hinata, ini semua mulai tidak lucu lagi. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Memaki-maki suamimu ditengah malam seperti kemarin?"

"Tentu saja! Lebih tepatnya memaki-maki suami-yang-baru-pulang-dari-rumah-selingkuhannya pada tengah malam"

Astaga dengan wajah polos itu dia berusaha berdebat denganku? Kenapa aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang entah kenapa terlihat agak tirus itu.

Istriku agak kurus? Ada apa dengannya?

"Hinata dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak Namikaze-san! Pergilah"

Dia memotong ucapanku lagi. Rasanya aku harus berkonsultasi dengan tou-chan.

Ah aku lupa jika kaa-chan masih sangat marah pada Hinata karena insiden itu. Ya aku sadar, sebenarnya aku yang salah karena aku yang membuat pikirannya terbebani.

Sepertinya aku harus bicara dengan kaa-chan dulu.

'Mendokuse naa'

Aku harus pergi ke mansion sekarang juga, tou-chan pasti ada disana.

 ** _Naruto Point Of View End_**

Hayate si penjaga gerbang utama Mansion Namikaze membuka gerbang dan memberi salam kepada tuan mudanya yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali pulang ke mansion.

Deru rendah mesin mobil Naruto perlahan mulai tidak terdengar lagi.

"Tou-chan . . . Tou-chan" teriak Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Ada apa ini! Aku sudah meminta kalian untuk mengurusnya sendiri... oh Naruto hahaha kemarilah nak" Minato berlari keluar dengan piyama yang masih menempel dan topi tidur bergambar katak hijau yang menggantung manis dikepalanya.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat ayahnya yang tampak seperti sedang mengigau itu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya -ralat- kamar putranya dengan menutup mata.

"Ayah tidur dikamarku? Apa ayah begitu merindukanku? Apa-apaan piyama ayah itu?" Naruto memberondong dengan pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dibenaknya.

"Untuk apa merindukanmu? Setiap hari kau juga kesini kan. Aku tidur disini karena Kushina sedang tidak ingin bersamaku" jelas Minato setengah sadar.

"Lalu piyama itu?"

"Kushina sedang marah padaku karena aku salah bicara dan menyebut piyama pilihannya ini kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku tidak salah kan nak? Masa dia pergi ke Shibuya hanya untuk membelikan aku piyama aneh ini" Minato mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tou-chan aku ingin berbicara serius. Hinata mengabaikanku sejak pagi karena pertengkaran kami semalam, dan aku bingung bagaimana membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi. Aku memang keterlaluan dengan kata-kataku kemarin tapi itu hanya karena dia tidak mau mengerti penderitaanku, tou-chan aku harus bagaimana?... Tou chan?" Samar-samar Naruto mendengar dengkuran halus ayahnya yang tampak sangat imut dengan balutan piyama pilihan ibunya, tapi entah kenapa Naruto sangat ingin menendang ayahnya yang keterlaluan itu.

 _'Aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan dia hanya menjawab dengan dengkuran, kami-sama kuatkan aku'_ Naruto mulai meninggalkan ayahnya yang tengah tertidur pulas padahal sudah pukul 10 pagi

Naruto memilih keluar dari kamar yang ditempati ayahnya, saat berbalik dia mendengar suara ibunya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak membawa wanita sialan itu kesini?"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	5. 5

"Tou-chan aku ingin berbicara serius. Hinata mengabaikanku sejak pagi karena pertengkaran kami semalam, dan aku bingung bagaimana membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi. Aku memang keterlaluan dengan kata-kataku kemarin tapi itu hanya karena dia tidak mau mengerti penderitaanku, tou-chan aku harus bagaimana?... Tou chan?" Samar-samar Naruto mendengar dengkuran halus ayahnya yang tampak sangat imut dengan balutan piyama pilihan ibunya, tapi entah kenapa Naruto sangat ingin menendang ayahnya yang keterlaluan itu.

 _'Aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan dia hanya menjawab dengan dengkuran, kami-sama kuatkan aku'_ Naruto mulai meninggalkan ayahnya yang tengah tertidur pulas padahal sudah pukul 10 pagi

Naruto memilih keluar dari kamar yang ditempati ayahnya, saat berbalik dia mendengar suara ibunya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak membawa wanita sialan itu kesini?"

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

"Astaga kaa-chan mengagetkanku" reflek naruto menyentuh dada bidangnya yang terpahat sempurna.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan kita Naruto" Kushina yang memasuki mode serius sama sekali tidak dapat dibantah bahkan oleh Minato.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk santai di kursi taman ditemani teh hangat dan kudapan lezat buatan Kushina sendiri. Suasananya terasa sangat bersahabat

Umm ralat.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk dengan canggung dikursi taman ditemani berbagai camilan yang berusaha digagahi oleh Naruto untuk mengalihkan suasana yang terlampau mencekam.

"Kaa-chan, ada yang ingin aku katakan tentang gugurnya kandungan Hinata"

"Katakanlah" sepertinya Kushina mengetahui sesuatu namun berusaha membuat Naruto mengucapkannya sendiri.

"Hinata. . . . Saat itu stress karena aku... a-aku ketahuan be-berhubungan de-dengan S-S-Shion" kini Naruto merasakan betapa mencekamnya suasana introgasi dengan Kushina.

"Si jalang itu? Baik lanjutkan"

 ** _Flashback_**

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata itu mendadak, namun mereka dulu juga pernah menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih walaupun hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang umum karena nyatanya hubungan mereka sangat aneh.

Hinata dan Naruto berkenalan di suatu acara pesta yang diadakan oleh Uzumaki Karin, salah satu sahabat Hinata dan sepupu Naruto yang kini tinggal di Perth, Australia bersama suaminya Suigetsu.

Naruto kagum dengan keanggunan dan kesederhanaan Hinata yang jauh berbeda dari kehidupan gadis yang Naruto kenal. Mereka hanya sering bertukar pesan karena tempat tinggal mereka yang relatif jauh.

Saat Naruto berkunjung ke cabang Namikaze inc. yang berada di daerah tepian Konoha dia selalu mengabaru Hinata untuk sekadar bertemu dan berbincang ringan. Tidak ada interaksi layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Tak lama kemudian Shion masuk dalam kehidupan Naruto dan mengambil alih seluruh atensinya dari Hinata. Bahkan Shion mengirim pesan dengan ponsel Naruto kepada Hinata yang isinya adalah mengajak untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak disangka semua berjalan terlalu mudah, dengan mudahnya Hinata menerima permintaan itu.

Hubungan Naruto dan Shion terus berjalan hingga beberapa bulan sebelum Minato memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Namikaze inc. kepada Naruto dengan syarat Naruto harus menikah atau setidaknya memperkenalkan calonnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membawa Shion ke mansion Namikaze. Minato berusaha bersikap ramah dan menanggapi Shion yang terus bercerita membanggakan dirinya sendiri, Kushina yang mengantarkan langsung hidangan khas daerah Uzushio -tempat kelahirannya- tertegun mendengar kesombongan Shion.

"Tidak!" Seru Kushina singkat setelah meletakkan nampan berisi berbagai hidangan istimewa Uzushio dan langsung berlalu pergi.

Minato sangat mengerti dengan sikap Kushina, dan berdiri mengejar Kushina sesaat setelah ia mengadu ketajaman safirnya dengan milik Naruto dan berujar "Aku juga tidak!"

Shion hanya mengerjap bingung dengan sikap aneh kedua orang tua Naruto. Sementara Naruto mulai berfikir keras tentang kelanjutan hubungannya.

"Hinata!"

"Apa?" Tanya Shion tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku Shion, kita harus berakhir sampai disini karena aku akan menikah dengan Hinata" ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi yang langsung dijawab dengan tamparan Shion yang langsung berlari keluar.

Entah kenapa Naruto bahkan tidak ingin mengantar Shion pulang. Dia mengingat Hinata dan langsung mengejar Kushina.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan! Cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku akan melamar Hyuuga Hinata"

Setelah proses yang sangat singkat akhirnya mereka menikah, hingga saat Naruto berpamitan pada Hinata untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Suna ia bertemu kembali dengan Shion.

"Naru-kun? Ini betul kau kan Naru?" Shion langsung memeluk Naruto tanpa canggung.

"Kau Shion ya? Waah gaya rambutmu berbeda" celetuk Naruto yang malah memperhatikan hal lain.

"Umm Namikaze-sama mari kita lanjutkan, Sabaku-sama sudah menunggu di lantai atas" Sasuke memotong percakapan mereka seolah mencegah Naruto meladeni Shion.

"Ah itu pasti bawahanmu ya? Dia bawel sekali!" Shion menghina sasuke dengan senyum yang menjijikan, namun dia langsung terdiam dengan sahutan Naruto.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Fugaku pemilik firma dagang Uchiha Kingdom yang memilih bekerja padaku dan menyerahkan semua saham pada kakaknya Uchiha Itachi karena dia adalah Sahabatku dan dia tidak ingin aku diperalat lagi seperti di masa lalu kita, ya kan Shion?" Jawab Naruto sinis seolah tidak terima Sasuke diperlakukan buruk oleh wanita didepannya.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan kami masih punya terlalu banyak urusan daripada meladeni ocehan anda nona" tutur Sasuke sambil lalu diekori oleh Naruto.

Namun masalah tidak selesai sampai disitu. Entah darimana Shion mencuri informasi tentang akun pribadi yang dimiliki Naruto.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi sampai Hinata menghancurkan ponsel Naruto sehari sebelum Naruto mengantarnya ke Rumah Hyuuga.

Begitu penasarannya Naruto hingga ia menemui sahabat lamanya Nara Shikamaru si jenius yang kebetulan sedang bermasalah dengan istrinya Nara Temari, tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto terbengong tidak percaya, memang seberapa hebatnya si Shika ini sampai dia bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya.

Setelah semua data tersalin ke ponsel baru Naruto, Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan apa saja yang Hinata lihat sebelum menghancurkan ponsel itu.

Naruto tersenyum saat mencocokan data yang dibaca Shikamaru dengan data diponsel barunya. Saat ia melihat foto dirinya dengan Shion yang diambil beberapa hari sebelum mereka putus. Sesaat dia juga ingin mengancurkan ponsel itu, namun setelah otaknya bekerja sepenuhnya akhirnya dia tersenyum.

 _'Hime-ku sedang cemburu ya? Hahaha'_

Naruto membersihkan semua foto sialan yang membuat himenya sampai menangis semalaman, meskipun senyumnya tidak luntur sedikitpun namun dia mulai berfikir _'Shion ini enaknya diapakan ya?'_

 ** _Orochi Corp_**

Naruto sedang Makan siang di kantin kantor pusat kolega bisnisnya Tuan Orochimaru sebelum Sakura menelpon dan berbincang serius dengan Sasuke.

Saat Sakura mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hinata, Sasuke mengaktifkan mode loud speakernya agar Naruto bisa ikut mendengarnya.

Dan berita buruk disaat lapar adalah monster yang mampu memindahkan gunung ke dasar lautan.

Reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan dan terkesan tak pakai logika nyatanya kembali memaksa Sasuke turun tangan untuk menjauhkannya dari barang pecah belah dan menamparnya keluar dari mode lu-rese-kalo-lagi-laper.

Dan seperti itu juga dengan reaksi Kushina yang turut meramaikan kediaman Namikaze dan menambah agenda Minato.

Sesaat setelah kembali dari mansion Namikaze setelah perjalanan bisnis, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Shion ke kantor Namikaze inc.

Dengan alasan yang tidak jelas wanita itu mulai berceloteh tentang masa lalu yang bahkan Naruto saja tidak merasa pernah melalui itu semua bersama Shion. Jadi dia hanya membual eh?

Sesaat sebelum Naruto memanggil sekuriti, Shion melepaskan jam tangan mahal yang dulu diberikan oleh Naruto dan memasukkan ke kantung celananya.

"Sekuriti . . . . Cepat ke ruanganku! Ada wanita gila sedang berceramah" Naruto mengontak pos sekuriti dengan telepon kantor.

"Naruuuuu kenapa jahat sekali sih?" Ucap Shion manja sambil memeluk sebelah lengan Naruto.

"Permisi Namikaze-sama apakah-" sekuriti mulai berlarian masuk ke ruangan Naruto.

"Ya ya ya! Bawa dia keluar! Dia menjijikan! Hiiiii" ucap Naruto bergidik ngeri saat Shion meraba sebelah saku celananya.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi Naruuu! Aku mencintaimu Naru-kun" ucap Shion yang terus meronta saat digiring keluar dari ruang pimpinan perusahaan.

"Oh apa ini?" Naruto meraba saku yang tadi disentuh oleh Shion. "Jam ini kalau kena api akan meledak kan?"

Muncul bola lampu imajiner di atas kepala Naruto.

Naruto berlari ke lapangan parkir yang cukup sepi dengan menenteng kaleng bekas biskuit kesukaannya dan menyambar pemantik milik Asuma Sarutobi si kepala divisi pemasaran yang sering adu mulut dengan Naruto karena kebiasaan merokoknya yang cukup parah.

"Haruskah aku memutuskan salah satunya atau aku coba saja bersamaan?" Naruto berfikir keras tentang cara mana yang mungkin paling menyenangkan.

"Yo Namikaze-sama!" Kakashi sang ketua divisi keuangan melihat Naruto berjongkok-jongkok mencurigakan.

"Hai Kakashi kau tidak akan percaya apa yang telah aku ciptakan! Si jenius ini bisa membuat bom skala kecil!" Oceh Naruto yang sukses membuat mata sayu Kakashi sedikit melebar. "Yosh kita mulai!"

Naruto memasukkan jam tangan Shion kedalam kaleng biskuit bekas dan merebut paksa kertas di tangan Kakashi untuk kemudian diremas dan digunakan sebagai sumbu penyulut.

"Laporanku!" Pekik Kakashi panik namun tangan cekatan Naruto menariknya menjauh.

"Tiarap Kakashi!" Reflek Kakashi menuruti keinginan Naruto dan menutup kedua telinganya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kaleng itu.

 **Kretak kretak** **Dorr dorr** **Duarrrr**

Suara itu sukses membuat seisi gedung Namikaze inc. melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hahaha luar biasa sekali! Aku tidak percaya suaranya bisa sekeras itu" Tawa Naruto yang merasa puas pada mainan barunya yang baru saja ia hancurkan.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Kau belum pernah melihat jam tangan meledak ya? Beruntung sekali aku mengajakmu menyalakan petasan itu" ucap Naruto dengan bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kakashi.

"Laporanku!" Mata Kakashi melotot tidak percaya, bahkan pandangannya tidak lepas dari kaleng yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Laporan apa?" Tanya Naruto inosen.

"Laporan keuangan minggu ini" ucap kakashi seadanya masih dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Kau merebutnya seenak jidatmu! Mana sempat aku bicara jika kertasnya langsung kau bakar seperti itu!" Omel Kakashi tidak terima.

"Tidak! Tidak! Sekarang juga aku mau laporan yang baru! Tidak ada acara menyalahkanku!"

"Bangunlah dari igauanmu anak muda! Akui saja kalau kau memang salah! Masuk keruanganmu sekarang dan tunggu aku datang dengan laporan baru!" Perintah Kakashi pada Naruto yang terkesan ... ummm aneh.

"Hai' paman" Naruto berbalik masuk ke gedung dan berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan tampang kehilangan semangat.

Kalimat terakhir Kakashi terus terngiang di telinga Naruto

 _'Bangunlah dari igauanmu anak muda! Akui saja kalau kau memang salah!'_

Sejurus kemudian Naruto merasa ponselnya bergetar.

 ** _From : Hime_** ** _Jemput aku_**

Entah kenapa membaca pesan itu Naruto merasa sangat senang. Naruto bergegas pulang setelah melihat laporan dari Kakashi yang tampaknya masih marah padanya.

Naruto segera bersiap untuk menjemput Hinata. Dia tidak mau tampak jelek didepan wanita yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar lagi

 ** _From : Hime_** ** _Jemput aku_**

Pesan hinata yang sangat singkat cukup untuk menegaskan bahwa Hinata masih marah. Tepat sebelum sempat mengetikkan balasan untuk Hinata, ponsel itu mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Moshi moshi"

"Moshi moshi Naru-kun, nanti sore datanglah kerumahku. Pokoknya kutunggu!"

 ** _Tut tut tut_**

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari Shion Naruto berangkat untuk menjemput Hinata.

Ada yang kelupaan ya?

Setelah menjemput Hinata dan melalui perjalanan yang menegangkan karena tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, Naruto bisa bernafas lega namun dia merasa harus menuntaskan perkara dengan Shion.

Sore harinya naruto benar-benar datang ke apartemen Shion yang disebutnya sebagai rumah.

Shion meninggalkan memo kecil di resepsionis dan meminta resepsionis memberikannya pada Naruto.

 ** _Masuk saja_**

 ** _Kau pasti ingat letak rumahku_**

 ** _Kalau kau lupa akan aku ingatkan_**

 ** _Lantai 9 nomor 10_**

 ** _Kuncinya 2014_**

Naruto menuju apartemen Shion dan langsung membukanya seperti yang tertulis di memo. Saat memasuki apartemen Shion dia terkejut dengan Shion yang sedang menelpon.

"Shion? Sedang menelpon siapa?"

"Ah kemarilah Naru-kun, ini panggilan dari- -aw! Kau menggigitku!" Entah dari mana adanya Naruto menggigit Shion sementara dia tidak bergerak dari posisinya semula, Shionlah yang mendekati Naruto dan menggosokkan tanggannya di sekitar bibir Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Benar! Sakit sekali Naruto-kun no baka!"

"Baiklah panggilan dari siapa itu?" Naruto memutar mata bosan dan memilih mengalah.

"Ini nomor ponselmu"

"Ponselku?" Naruto sangat kaget. Reflek dia meraba seluruh badannya untuk mencari ponselnya dan benar saja, ponselnya tidak ada.

"Yah kok dimatikan? Padahal aku senang sekali berbicara dengan asistenmu itu, suaranya lucu sekali"

"Dia istriku!" Bentak Naruto tidak terima Hinata disebut sebagai asisten.

"Sudahlah jangan bercanda kemarilah" Shion berusaha meraih tangan Naruto dan melingkarkannya disekitar pinggulnya.

Barulah berikutnya Naruto bergidik ngeri menyadari pakaian macam apa yang digunakan Shion. Pakaian dari bahan rajutan yang sepertinya kehabisan benang wool saat sedang dirajut yang Naruto tau bernama virgin killer

"Menjauhlah dariku kau wanita menjijikan! Jangan sekali lagi kau mengusik kehidupanku atau kau akan kubuat membusuk dipenjara"

"Naru-kun apa yang kau lakukan! Aku ini cinta padamu dan aku yakin kau juga begitu"

"Cinta? Dengan wanita busuk yang merusak hubungan hampir setiap orang kaya di negeri ini? Mimpi buruk macam apa itu!"

Shion tersentak kala naruto menarik paksa tangannya yang digenggam oleh Shion.

"Naru kau mau kemana? Naruuuuu" Suara Shion yang putus asa terdengar nyaring.

Sejurus kemudian suaranya berganti dengan suara barang pecah dan pintu yang digedor.

 _'Sebenarnya aku ingin menonton tapi mungkin akan ada vas yang terlempar kearah wajah tampanku, sudahlah biarkan saja'_

Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto menerima telepon dari Sakura mengenai berbagai hal medis menyangkut keguguran Hinata yang sukses membuat moodnya turun drastis.

Naruto singgah ke mansion Namikaze untuk mendengar omelan Kushina hingga akhirnya dia diijinkan pulang pada tengah malam.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto berusaha mengabaikan Hinata karena dia tau akan jadi masalah besar bila mood buruknya dipadukan dengan omelan wanita lain selain kaa-channya.

Benar saja, hal buruk terjadi tanpa mampu dibendung ataupun dicegah oleh Naruto.

 ** _Flashback End_**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Nah para readers sekalian udah ngerti kan kenapa Naruto bersikap buruk ke Hinata?_**


	6. 6

"Harusnya kau sudah menduga dari awal baka kitsune!" Cerca Kushina menepuk sebelah pipi bergaris milik anak semata wayangnya.

Safir naruto membola dan mengerjap menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

"Haaah sudahlah begini saja. . . . "

 ** _Di skip saja n_** ** _e bi_** ** _ar surprise hehehe_**

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata melamun di sofa ruang tengah, niat hati ingin menonton sinema elektronik namun nyatanya malah dia yang jadi tontonan.

 **Tok tok tok**

Tamu? Tumben sekali. Hinata bergegas membuka pintu.

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

"Hinata-chan kenapa lama sekali? Kau sedang apa? Segeralah bersiap, kita akan belanja sayang." Kushina langsung masuk tanpa perlu dipersilahkan dan menuju ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada biskuit di toples kaa-chan aku letakkan di dalam kulkas karena lebih enak saat dingin. Aku akan keatas dan bersiap kaa-chan"

"Hai' tidak perlu terburu-buru ya sayang, berdandanlah yang cantik." Kushina mengambil toples berisi biskuit yang dibicarakan Hinata dan membawanya ke taman belakang.

5 menit kemudian Hinata turun dengan dress selutut lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan lengan yang terbuat dari bahan brukat.

Entah kenapa Hinata begitu ingin melihat ke halaman depan. Sesaat sebelum Hinata sempat melangkahkan kakinya ke beranda depan, Hinata dikejutkan dengan kedatangan 'tamu tidak diundang' yang bahkan tidak perlu mengetuk pintu untuk bertemu sang nyonya rumah.

"Hai Hinata-san"

"Kau Shion kan?" Kata Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Yah tentu kau mengenalku sebagai wanita tersayangnya suamimu atau mungkin suami kita?" Ucap Shion tanpa filter.

Kushina berjalan santai dari taman belakang dan berhenti tepat di tembok sebelah kiri rumah Hinata karena mendengar suara memuakkan dari seorang wanita yang sangat tidak disukainya.

Dalam diam Kushina menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan sangat jelas karena jarak dari beranda dan tempat persembunyian Kusina yang cukup dekat.

Kushina berjongkok sambil terus mengunyah biskuit buatan Hinata tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya dalam menguping. Kushina melihat deretan semut di sebelahnya dan mulai meremas salah satu biskuit untuk ditaburkan di sekitar semut itu.

"Aku ingin membagi biskuit buatan menantuku ini kepada kalian, agar kalian juga bisa merasakan betapa lezatnya masakan putriku itu. Oh kenapa biskuit ini enak sekali ttebanee" bisik Kushina pada jajaran semut disebelahnya sembari terus berjongkok mengunyah kudapan buatan Hinata.

 **Mari kita tengok kondisi Hinata**

"Ah benarkah? Kurasa itu hanya dalam mimpimu saja Shion-san"

"Hooh begitu ya? Memang apa yang kau tau dari hubungan kami? Ummm kurasa tidak ada!" Ucap Shion mengangkat dagunya tinggi, menatap remeh Hinata dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang telah kalian lalui! Aku tidak percaya pada apapun yang kau katakan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menceritakan hubungan gelapmu itu karena aku tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi pada kalian" jelas Hinata sengit dengan tatapan datar namun sarat akan emosi.

Kushina tersentak dengan penjelasan Hinata 'sebegitu terlukanya kah dirimu sayang? Menantuku yang malang'

"Tutup mulut sialanmu itu! Jangan berani-berani kau berkata seperti itu padaku! Wanita jalang perusak hubungan orang!" Shion tersulut emosi dan mulai meracau.

Kushina sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia bangkit dan mulai menguarkan aura gelap yang dapat dirasakan hingga radius sekurang-kurangnya 500 meter.

"Kau membicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri tapi menunjuk menantuku? Shion-san kau itu sangat aneh"

Hinata dan Shion tersentak dengan kemunculan Kushina yang tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga.

"Kaa-chan?"

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Ehehehehe enggak kok enggak._** ** _Bercanda doang._** ** _Lanyyyyuuuutttt._**

"Kaa-chan?" Ucap mereka kompak.

"Eh? Aku memang kaa-channya Hinata, tapi kurasa disini tidak ada kaa-chanmu ya Shion? Atau dia sedang bersembunyi? Suruh keluar saja biar aku bisa menegurnya tentang kelakuan anaknya yang- -uhh astaga" ucap Kushina sembari menggerakkan jarinya keatas kebawah kearah Shion kemudian bergidik ngeri.

"Tunggu saja! Kau akan menyesal!" Ucap Shion dengan jari yang terus menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata namun Kushina menangkap tangan itu dan memelintirnya hingga Shion memekik kesakitan. Huh rasakan!

"Singkirkan jarimu itu dari hadapan menantuku kalau kau memang masih menginginkannya menempel di tanganmu" ancam Kushina garang dan mendorong Shion menjauh hingga dia limbung.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Shion menjauhkan dirinya dari aura membunuh milik Kushina yang bahkan tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh seorang Namikaze Minato.

"Wanita itu mulutnya berbisa seperti komodo saja" ucap Kushina geram.

"Bukankah yang benar itu ular kaa-chan?" Tanya Hinata inosen.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan ayo kita masuk dan bersiap jalan-jalan, maaf biskuitmu sudah habis sayang. Dan dia memang mirip komodo" ucap Kushina bersungut-sungut meratapi toples biskuit yang kini telah kosong melompong.

 ** _Konoha Sunny Park_**

Mall yang dirancang seperti taman ini memang sangat menyenangkan. Selain sejuk karena pepohonan yang dirancang sedemikian rupa, mall ini juga menggunakan kaca di langit-langitnya sehingga sangat ramah lingkungan karena tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan listrik untuk penggunaan ac dan lampu.

"Pertama aku ingin ke butik dan membeli dress baru, aku juga akan membelikan Minato boxer baru yang bergambar tomat seperti yang aku lihat kemarin. Kyaaa dia pasti sangat imut"

Hinata hanya terkikik geli mendengar rencana Kushina yang terdengar lucu itu.

"Hinata-chan? Apa tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Ummm kurasa tidak kaa-chan, aku memang tidak terlalu suka berbelanja" jawab Hinata jujur

"Souka. . . . Nani? Tidak suka berbelanja? Sindrom yang kau derita itu pasti sangat menyiksamu ya Hinata-chan. Wanita normal mana yang tidak suka berbelanja... astaga" Kushina menanggapi dengan berlebihan.

Mereka telah menapakkan kaki di butik dan salon kecantikan Yamanaka yang kebetulan dimiliki oleh Yamanaka Ino sahabat Hinata.

Ino memekik kaget saat melihat Hinata masuk ke butiknya dan melihat beberapa dress rancangannya

"Hah? Astaga? Apa aku bermimpi? Hei iblis keluarlah dari tubuh temanku ini!" Ino menyentuk dahi Hinata dan merapalkan doa aneh pengusir roh jahat.

"Ah Yamanaka-san kau mengenal menantuku ya? Apa kalian berteman?" Tanya Kushina yang dijawab dengan penuh takjub oleh Ino.

"Are? Gomen ne Namikaze-san aku tidak melihatmu. Dia ini sahabatku, mari kuperlihatkan rancangan terbaruku" Ino langsung membawa mereka ke deretan dress dengan penutup kaca yang menandakan bahwa yang berada didalam situ fresh from the oven.

Puas melihat-lihat akhirnya Kushina memilih dua dress untuknya dan jas dengan motif dan warna senada dengan dressnya.

"Astaga ini indah sekali! Cepat coba ini Hinata-chan" pekik Kushina girang

"Ah tidak kaa-chan aku-"

"Tidak apanya? Permisi nona tolong bantu menantuku mencoba gaun ini" Kushina memanggil salah satu penjaga butik tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang protes.

"Lewat sini nona" penjaga butik menunjukan jalan pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menurut karena dia tau kaa-channya tidak ingin dibantah -setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kyaaah kau cantik sekali sayangku! Aku akan membayar ini semua dan aku juga mau perawatan setelah ini jadi tolong simpan dulu sampai aku selesai ya" seru Kushina dengan semangat.

Jenis dress yang dipilihkan oleh kushina adalah long dress tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan mahkota indigo Hinata dengan sabuk kecil dari sutra yang dibentuk pita manis memisahkan bagian atas yang berwarna biru tua dan bagian bawah yang senada namun bergradasi putih, potongan dada dan punggungnya yang rendah menampilkan kulit mulus Hinata yang tanpa cela secara sempurna. Untuk sepatunya Kushina memilih stilleto 10cm berwarna senada.

Entah kenapa hari ini kushina sangat menyukai warna biru indigo, menurutnya warna itu tampak sangat cantik bila melekat pada Hinata.

Kushina melakukan perawatan wajah dan rambut, begitu juga Hinata yang tidak ingin membantahnya. Hari sudah sore saat Kushina meminta pegawai salon Yamanaka untuk merias Hinata, bahkan rambut indah Hinata disanggul tinggi dengan indah.

"Sebaiknya kita mengambil gambar Hinata-chan!" Pekik Kushina terlampau girang.

"Kaa-chan apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Permisi tolong bantu menantuku menggunakan setelan gaun yang tadi lengkap dengan aksesorisnya ya" kelimat Kushina menyadarkan Hinata bahwa mertuanya ini tidak mau dibantah.

Setelah menggunakan gaun dan sepatunya Hinata tampak jauh berbeda karena wajah polosnya sudah di make up dan rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Ummm aku tidak suka ini! Dia terlihat terlalu polos" Kushina menilai dan mulai meminta diambilkan tiara sebagai pemanis rambut Hinata.

"Masih kurang" sekarang Kushina memilih berkeliling sendiri dan mengambil beberapa aksesoris.

Anting berlian cantik dan giwang yang serupa, tak lupa ia memilih tas tangan beludru hermes berwarna senada dengan gaun Hinata.

"Sempurna!"

Mereka pulang dijemput Minato yang kebetulan juga pulang dari rumah Uchiha. Entah kenapa Kushina meminta Hinata untuk tetap menggunakan gaun dan seluruh aksesorisnya.

Saat ditanya kenapa, Kushina hanya menjawab karena dia suka.

"Ne Hinata-chan ayo kita makan malam, kau pasti lapar" ajak Minato ketika menepi di salah satu restauran ternama di Konoha.

"Makan? Disini? Dengan penampilan ini?" Hinata mendadak panik.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan, tidak akan ada yang menatapmu aneh. Pernah dengar ungkapan _'cantik mah bebas'_ ? Kau juga bebas sayang" sela Kushina santai mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Kita makan di tempat privat saja kalau kau memang malu" ucap Minato yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Saat MinaKushi masih berdebat tentang menu yang akan mereka pesan sebagai pencuci mulut, seorang waiter mengantar Hinata sampai ke depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'reserved'. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mssuk setelah waiter membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Ruangan itu mengejutkan Hinata. Ruangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang terletak di lantai 10 Hotel dan Restoran Akimichi itu menampakkan pemandangan Konoha di waktu senja dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam karena bagian luarnya hanya dibatasi dengan kaca lengkung, ada banyak sekali lilin dan bunga mawar bertebaran di lantainya dengan meja untuk dua orang ditengah ruangan.

Hampir tidak ada lampu di ruangan itu, yang ada hanya lilin dan satu lampu redup persis diatas meja. Alunan musik instrumental membuai telinga Hinata hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Hai nyonya Namikaze, kau cantik sekali. Kau pasti bukan manusia ya?" Naruto begurau untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya.

"Kau berlebihan" jawab Hinata singkat yang menandakan dia belum move on dari acara merajuknya.

Naruto berjalan ke hadapan Hinata, meraih sebelah tangannya dan mengecupnya -Hinata tidak menolak- sejurus kemudian Naruto sudah membimbing hinata duduk di meja makan.

Pelayan membawakan berbagai menu yang luar biasa menggiurkan bahkan terkesan sayang untuk dimakan karena tampilannya yang cantiknya terlalu berlebihan.

Dan disanalah mereka sekarang, menikmati sirloin steak dalam diam walau sebenarnya terlalu banyak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan, namun terbiasa makan dalam diam demi etika membuat mereka mengurungkan niat mereka.

"Aku menyiapkan dessert istimewa untukmu hime" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata berfikir keras apa sebenarnya Naruto itu memang seperti itu atau dia memiliki kelainan seperti lupa ingatan tiap enam jam sekali? Mungkin saja.

Bagaimana orang yang dikenal sangat hangat dan terkesan konyol di kantor Namikaze inc. yang bahkan baru kemarin adu mulut dengannya bahkan saling menyakiti, kini berubah drastis 720 derjat.

Waiters masuk membereskan meja mereka kemudian menghidangkan Cinnamon Rolls PREMIUM untuk mereka berdua bersama frappe mangga dan machiatto.

Bahkan hatinya yang terluka tidak mampu menutupi binar mata Hinata ketika melihat menu dessertnya.

"Seperti yang aku janjikan hime, cinnamon rolls dan machiato" waiters itu keluar dengan membawa serta piring bekas makan mereka yang sudah kosong bukan karena meja mereka tidak cukup luas untuk dihuni piring-piring itu, namun meja yang kotor akan mengurangi malam romantis mereka bukan? Ya tentu saja.

"Makanlah hime, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengurangi kemarahanmu atau setidaknya membuatmu mengerti" Naruto memulai ceritanya tentang Shion dengan wajah serius.

Tidak sedetikpun Hinata melewatkan penjelasan itu karena dia sudah terlalu terpaku pada kharisma suaminya yang menguar dan entah kenapa dia tampak bersinar bahkan di tempat yang remang itu.

Naruto berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah kursi Hinata dan memberi kode pada Hinata "Menarilah denganku hime-sama."

Hinata bahkan tidak mampu menolak atau sekedar tidak merona pada perlakuan suaminya yang begitu halus

"Banyak sekali yang aku ingin kau dengar dariku hime."

Hinata tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto yang kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya singkat.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _Maafin Mao ya kalo fic ini banyak sekali kekurangan._** ** _Yahhhh efek newbie gak bisa boong sih, sebenernya fic ini awalnya Mao buat based on true story yang pernah Mao denger dari seseorang yang curhat ke Mao tapi entah kenapa feeling Mao bilang kalo Narutonya jangan bangsat... tolong narutonya jangan bangsat._**

 ** _A_** ** _tas dasar itu juga awalnya Mao bikin Kushina-nya sama persis sama ibu mertuanya orang yang curhat ke Mao -sampe part 4 doang sih, seiring perubahan yang Mao bikin buat Naruto yang jangan terlalu keras kaya suaminya si pencerita maka terbentuklah Kushina yang jadi absurd bin labil kaya sekarang._**

 ** _Mao bingung juga sih, kenapa orang yang udah berkeluarga malah curhat ke anak SMA..._**

 ** _Maafkan keanehan yang terjadi karena Mao yang labil ini ya._** ** _Mau dikasih lime dikit sih tapi lagi bulan puasa takutnya kalo pada batal *ehemmm._** ** _special thanks to Nao Vermilion, veringrande, BYE-chan, dan Akihara Yume buat review dan kritik sarannya yaa._**


	7. WARNING

**_Warning mature content!_**

 ** _Awas puasanya_**

Naruto berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah kursi Hinata dan memberi kode pada Hinata "Menarilah denganku hime-sama."

Hinata bahkan tidak mampu menolak atau sekedar tidak merona pada perlakuan suaminya yang begitu halus

"Banyak sekali yang aku ingin kau dengar dariku hime."

Hinata tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto yang kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya singkat.

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju ke sisi luar ruangan dengan tangan kirinya yang kini bertengger manis di tangan kiri Naruto dan lengan kanannya dipeluk posesif oleh Naruto seolah Hinata bisa lompat dari sana kapan saja.

"Indah sekali" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah? Mulai sekarang kau akan merasakan yang jauh lebih indah hime" Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata menghadap dirinya.

Kini tangan kanan Hinata telah berada dalam genggaman hangat tangan kiri Naruto yang sewarna madu, tangan kirinya hinggap di pundak Naruto sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya.

Mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan inatrumen River Flows in You karya Yiruma yang mengalun lembut membuai mereka untuk terus saling menatap dan terjatuh dalam pesona masing-masing.

Amethyst Hinata baru tersadar jika ternyata Naruto mengenakan setelan jas yang dipilih Kushina karena senada dengan gaunnya. Kini Hinata baru tersadar betapa luar biasanya rencana mereka.

"Kenapa kau merona hime?" Tanya Naruto yang terus memerhatikan setiap detil dari Hinata.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini dengan tou-chan dan kaa-chan" tebak Hinata langsung.

"Kau suka?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Hinata menyamankan kepalanya dalam di dada bidang Naruto berharap mampu mendengar jantung Naruto menyebut namanya.

Kini mereka telah berubah posisi menjadi saling memeluk, Naruto sepertinya tidak suka posisi itu. Dengan cepat Naruto membalik Hinata hingga memunggunginya dan memeluk posesif pinggang Hinata yang sempurna tanpa timbunan lemak.

"Hime..." Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hinata "Maukah kau memaafkan aku atas semua kebodohanku? Sebagai gantinya aku janjikan sisa hidup kita hanya akan berisi kebahagiaan dan aku usahakan kau akan menuju mimpi dengan senyum setiap harinya."

Kalimat Naruto tidak terlalu romantis di telinga Hinata, namun entah kenapa ada rasa di dalam diri Hinata yang membuat Hinata bergetar dan menitikkan air matanya.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan dan menghapus air matanya yang tidak disadari oleh Naruto.

Naruto membimbing Hinata kembali ke meja makan tapi disana hanya ada sofa, jadi kemana perginya meja makan tadi?

Naruto mendudukkan diri di sofa itu dan menarik Hinata duduk di pangkuannya menghadap ke pemandangan malam kota Konoha.

Tidak sedetikpun Naruto melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Hinata. Sesaat kemudian Hinata berjalan menuju kaca pemisah dirinya dan dunia luar. Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa geli yang merambat kala bibir sensual Naruto menginvasi punggungnya yang terbuka hingga Hinata harus membalikkan badan karena merasa geli bercampur malu, Hinata menganggap bahwa private room ini adalah tempat umum.

Naruto yang paham akan gesture sang istri mulai mencium bibir Hinata. Hanya kecupan ringan tanpa nafsu -atau mungkin belum?

"Kita belum berbulan madu kan hime?" Bisik Naruto seduktif.

Rona merah menjalari seluruh wajah bahkan hingga telinga dan tengkuk Hinata. Hinata bahkan berjengit kaget dan merinding karena perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Bu-bulan ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-madu?" Gagap Hinata, Naruto tergelak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa ma-nya banyak sekali?" Gurau Naruto disela tatapannya yang seolah menghipnotis Hinata.

Safir itu sangat teduh dan seakan mampu melahap amethyst Hinata masuk beserta Hinata-nya sekalian.

Naruto menarik dagu Hinata mendekat ke wajahnya yang mendadak menampilkan sorot tajam safirnya, hingga Hinata tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya atau sekedar menutup mata. Hinata tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun kontak mata dengan Naruto.

Naruto masih terus memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia benar-benar menikmati tatapan mendamba yang ditampilkan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata -ralat Namikaze Hinata. Wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah membuat Naruto tidak sabar untuk segera menjamah istrinya yang terlalu memukau untuk didiamkan.

Saat wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat Naruto menempelkan dahinya kepada Hinata.

"Hime kau sangat cantik" bisik Naruto seduktif tepat didepan bibir Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun" entah sudah seperti apa wajah Hinata sekarang.

Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Hinata dan melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, 'bibirnya selalu manis seperti biasanya'

Hinata mulai membalas lumatan Naruto walaupun terkesan ragu-ragu dan canggung. Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya yang semakin buas, bahkan kini Naruto telah menginvasi bagian dalam bibir Hinata hingga mereka berdua terlibat dalam ciuman panas yang sangat menggairahkan.

Naruto mulai membaringkan Hinata dan melepas pagutannya,tepat saat Hinata membuka matanya dia merasa terkejut karena dia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur dengan taburan bunga mawar dan suasana yang sama seperti di ruang makan tadi. Hinata mengernyit bingung karena ruangan ini sedikit lebih kecil dan dilengkapi dengan nakas di sisi kanan kiri tempat tidur dan lampu tidur diatasnya.

Kaca lengkung yang tadinya digunakan Hinata untuk melihat langsung ke pemandangan malam Konoha kini telah berubah menjadi jendela lebar tertutup tirai dan pintu menuju ke balkon tepat ditengah-tengah jendela itu. Dapat Hinata Lihat bahwa lampu dalam ruangan itu sengaja dimatikan dan diganti dengan lilin besar dengan jumlah banyak.

"Hinata berdiri" perintah Naruto langsung dilakukan tanpa protes dan Hinata terus melihat detil ruangan itu

 _'Agak dingin ya?'_

"Eh? Se- sejak kapan?" Gaun yang digunakan Hinata kini sudah merosot dan tergeletak tak berdaya (?) di bawah kaki Hinata.

Saat Hinata sibuk mengamati ruangan, Naruto membuka jasnya dan menurununkan resleting serta aksesoris yang melekat di gaun Hinata agar lebih mudah dilepas. Saat Hinata berdiri tentu saja gaun itu akan langsung merosot. Naruto langsung melempar gaun Hinata ke sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Hime, kenapa tidak pakai bra? Kau ingin menggodaku ya?" Naruto menangkup kedua payudara yang menggantung bebas itu. Hinata memang tidak tidak memakainya karena Kushina bilang tidak usah dipakai. Menantu yang sangat penurut ya?

Kini Hinata sudah duduk di pangkuan Naruto di tepi ranjang hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam dan perhiasan yang melekat di tubuhnya karena stilettonya sudah dilepas.

Leher jenjang Hinata tidak lepas dari kissmark karya Naruto, kini Naruto sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya dan melumat belahan payudara Hinata mengecup tiap buahnya hingga sang pemilik menggelinjang karena geli. Naruto menyedot keras puting Hinata dan memberikan sensasi geli yang sangat menyenangkan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan dimanapun lidah itu bergerak.

Sementara Naruto menginvasi bagian tubuh kesukaannya, Hinata berusaha membuka kacing kemeja Naruto yang sudah kusut karena remasannya. Kini Naruto meminta Hinata berdiri dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di perut rata istrinya. Entah kenapa mereka sangat nyaman dengan posisi itu, Hinata mengusap surai pirang suaminya penuh kasih seolah ada beban yang sangat berat tengah dipikul sang suami.

Perlahan diturunkannya celana dalam ungu berenda milik sang istri dan diloloskannya dari kedua kakinya. Naruto terus menciumi perut Hinata dan bergerak keatas meraih payudara yang menggantung indah sementara sebelah tangannya memanjakan bagian paling sensitif dari sang istri.

"Naruto-kun mmh" Hinata berusaha menahan erangannya yang hampir lolos.

"Jangan ditahan hime, lepaskan saja biarkan aku mendengarnya" ucap Naruto seduktif.

"Akhhh Naruto-kun" mendengar erangan sang istri yang sangat menggairahkan,membuat celana katun biru tuanya yang memang sudah sesak sejak pertama kali berpagutan dengan Hinata semakin sesak. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada sang istri.

Naruto menangkap sorot kekecewaan dari amethyst sang istri yang kini telah menjadi sayu. Rambutnya yang masih disanggul menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan Naruto.

"Hime, aku kepanasan" Naruto memberi kode, kemejanya yang tidak terkancing ia kibaskan memamerjan tubuh atletisnya yang terpahat sempurna dengan otot yang kencang.

Dengan cekatan Hinata yang sudah telanjang bulat menarik suaminya untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Hinata mulai melepas semua yang melekat di tubuh Naruto -kecuali celana dalamnya.

Kegiatan istrinya tidak sedetikpun luput dari pandangan safirnya yang sayu namun tetap menampilkan sorot yang tajam. Sejenak dia memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang merona sampai dia harus menghentikan kegiatannya melucuti pakaian Naruto.

"Kau sudah sering melihatnya hime"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, wajahnya hanya terus merona semakin merah.

"Ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang hime"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	8. 8

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

 **05.08 am**

Naruto dan Hinata masih terbuai di alam mimpi mereka, meskipun Hinata biasa bangun pukul 4 pagi tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian. Mengingat kegiatan malam mereka yang panas itu baru berakhir pukul 2 pagi, bahkan mungkin kegiatan itu masih akan berlanjut jika Hinata tidak pura-pura tertidur.

 **Tok tok tok**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang diikuti dengan teriakan sesorang dari balik pintu.

"Layanan kamar tuan" teriak sesorang dari balik pintu menginterupsi Naruto dari mimpi indahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh istri baru kaa-chan" igau Naruto yang masih enggan menampakkan safirnya.

"Layanan kamar tuan!" Ulangnya lagi dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Sontak Naruto terbangun dan memakai kembali boxernya asal. Sebelum membuka pintu, Naruto menengok sang istri yang masih menutupi amethystnya yang bagai rembulan dengan kelopak matanya asik menikmati mimpi indahnya. Naruto mengecup pendaknya dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan bed cover sampai sebatas dagu.

 **Cklek**

Naruto membuka pintu mahogany yang di plitur dengan plat kuningan bertuliskan 1001. (artinya lantai 10 kamar nomor 1)

"Aku tidak ingat memesan sesuatu" ucap Naruto pada si pelayan berambut bob dan alis yang tebal.

"Ini adalah titipan yang isinya pakaian ganti untuk Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama dari Namikaze-sama"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Maaf?" Tanya si pelayan bingung.

"Si wanita merah atau pria kuning?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ooh... yang merah tuan" jawab si pelayan lugu dengan senyumnya.

Naruto menautkan alisnya, jujur dia sedikit tersinggung dengan jawaban si pelayan tapi dia sadar bahwa itu memang salahnya sendiri yang mengajukan pertanyaan aneh sehingga si pelayan menjawab demikian. Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah dan dengan segera merebut paper bag berwarna hijau dan biru itu dari tangan si pelayan.

"Kau sudah memeriksanya?"

"Saya hanya bertugas mengantarkannya tuan, saya tidak berhak mengacak-acak privasi dari barang para tamu" ucap si pelayan agak panik.

"Oh baguslah, kalau begitu terimakasih" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu "hey siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Rock Lee tuan" jawab si pelayan dengan semangat.

"Aku akan rekomendasikan kenaikan jabatan untukmu pada Chouji" ucap Naruto menampilkan senyumnya.

"Ah? Tidak perlu tuan, sungguh. Aku merasa tidak cukup kompeten untuk jabatan yang lebih tinggi." Senyum si pelayan tampak sendu.

"Kalau begitu ajukan pengunduran diri dari sini dan bekerjalah di cabang Namikaze inc. kalau kau berminat kirimkan cv dan surat lamaranmu ke kantor pusat Namikaze inc dan serahkan langsung padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati mencarikan posisi yang cukup strategis untukmu." Ucap Naruto sebelum menutup pintunya.

Entah bagaimana reaksi si pelayan berambut mangkuk itu, tapi Naruto yakin dia pasti melongo dan tidak yakin pada pendengarannya. Namikaze inc. adalah perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di berbagai bidang vital dalam pemerintahan yang terkenal dengan kualifikasi masuk pegawainya yang terlampau ketat untuk mencari orang yang betul-betul berkompetensi tinggi, karena gajinya yang sangat besar dan berbagai fasilitas menggiurkan untuk para pegawainya membuatnya sebagai #2 most wanted workplace Japan versi majalah Shanghai Times. Yang menduduki posisi #1 tentu saja perusahaan mesin pencari rasaksa Google.

Naruto melihat benda apa yang disebut baju oleh Kushina. Kali ini dia mengakui selera ibunya memang luar biasa, satu paperbag biru berisi setelan celana jeans dengan baju couple berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'i love him' dan 'i love her more' dan jaket couple berwarna cokelat dengan aksen telinga kucing di hoodienya. Satu paperbag lagi yang berwarna hijau berisi dua sepatu kets berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Kaa-chan pasti menganggap kami abg labil, tapi seleranya bagus juga" ucap Naruto cukup puas dengan pilihan kaa-channya.

Naruto memilih mandi dan meninggalkan paperbagnya di sofa pojok ruangan bersama gaun dan jas yang mereka gunakan semalam. Dia hanya membawa pakaian dalamnya dan handuk yang dia ambil dari dalam nakas.

Hinata meraba sisi lain dari ranjang yang seharusnya dihuni oleh suaminya, dia terbangun karena merasa bahwa suaminya tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Naruto-kun? Dimana?" Hinata melirik jam digital di atas nakas.

 **Pukul 05.15**

Hinata mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, berarti suaminya berada di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan boxernya dan handuk diatas kepalanya.

Naruto mendudukan diri di dekat Hinata yang kembali menutup matanya.

 **Cup**

"Ohayou hime"

Hinata tersentak dan membuka matanya.

"Ohayou mo Naruto-kun, kau mengagetkanku" ucap Hinata manja berusaha menutup matanya lagi.

"Mandilah hime, setelah ini kita sarapan. Hari ini aku libur hime, ada yang kau inginkan? Kita bisa berjalan-jalan kalau kau mau" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu ke balkon.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto berbalik dan menatap ke arah ranjang. Hinata menguap dan menarik selimut menutupi wajah anehnya karena make up yang belepotan dan sanggul yang sudah berantakan. Naruto gemas melihat kelakuan istrinya menarik paksa bed cover hingga menampakan istrinya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang.

"Mandi hime!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada final.

"Hai' hai'" Hinata berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh polosnya disertai gerutuan tidak jelas yang semakin membuat sang suami geleng geleng kepala.

Hinata melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan rambut basah hingga airnya menetes dan membentuk kubangan kecil.

"Naruto-kun handuk" teriak Hinata saat tidak mendapati Naruto di dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto berjalan dari balkon dengan celana jeans dan kaos santai hitam bertuliskan 'i love her more', melangkah ke nakas dan mengambilkan handuk beserta paper bag titipan Kushina.

Saat akan menyerahkan handuk dan paper bag ke tangan Hinata secara tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan pantat menghantam lantai marmer yang basah -ya dia terpeleset- sontak Hinata yang melihatnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti tidak merasa berdosa.

Hinata segera meraih handuk dan paper bag yang jatuh tanpa mengindahkan erangan Naruto yang terdengar tersiksa, Hinata malah terus tertawa. Benar-benar istri yang baik.

Hinata dan Naruto duduk di lantai dasar Restaurant dan Hotel keluarga Akimichi. Mereka tampak imut dengan kaos couple dan pakaian sporty yang membalut tubuh mereka.

Setelah sarapan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengambil beberapa barang Hinata yang dia butuhkan sebelum menuju ke tempat wisata.

Mereka berjalan menuju basement dengan bergandengan tangan dan senyum yang tidak lepas dari keduanya, candaan ringan mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya.

"Kita pasti terlihat seperti abg labil hime" canda Naruto.

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar candaan itu sampai saat Naruto mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Astaga! Cubit aku Naruto-kun! Tampar saja kalau perlu" hinata membolakan amethystnya yang memang sudah lebar.

"Dengan senang hati" Naruto mencubit pipi chubby Hinata hingga si pemilik menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau kejam!" Rajuk Hinata mendekati mobil Naruto.

"Kau sendiri yang minta, bagaimana bisa aku kejam?" Naruto menampilkan tampang bingungnya.

"Ini mobil siapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata tanpa melepaskan amethystnya dari mobil yang kini dielusnya.

"Ini mobil baruku Hime, aku memesannya langsung dari Eropa beberapa minggu yang lalu dan ini baru saja sampai kemarin." Naruto mengernyit bingung pada ekspresi Hinata yang seolah sedang melihat sosok paling tampan di dunia.

 _"Maybach Exelero_ " ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Kau sedang membaca sesuatu hime? Atau kau memang tau namanya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku pernah bermimpi memilikinya, tapi kami belum berjodoh. Tapi kami-sama telah mempertemukan kami kembali di saat yang tidak terduga seperti ini." Racau Hinata tidak jelas.

 _'Dia? Kami? Siapa sih?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam Hati.

"Anata... ummm... izinkan aku mengemudikannya ya, sebentar saja" Hinata mengeluarkan jurus paling ampuhnya, puppy eyes dipadu dengan pipi yang merona dan ekspresi memohon ditambah hoodie berbentuk telinga kucing itu bisa membuat Naruto lemah jantung.

"Aku ingin melihat driving license milikmu dulu" ucap Naruto tanpa ragu.

Hinata mengeluarkan kartu kecil dari tas tangan hermesnya yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Kushina, dan dengan semangat menunjukannya pada Naruto.

"Kau diizinkan" jawab Naruto santai.

Bagai mendapat undian sejuta dolar, Hinata memeluk Naruto dan merebut kunci _Maybach Exelero_ itu. Hinata menyerahkan paper bag yang dibawanya pada Naruto dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

 **Tin tin**

"Mau berapa lama mematung disitu tuan?" Ucap Hinata dengan sombong.

"Sialan" umpat Naruto dengan seringai bahagia terpatri jelas di bibirnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan masuk ke dalam mobil barunya membiarkan Hinata melakukan test drive.

"Siap?" Hinata menggunakan kaca mata hitamnya membuatnya tampak sangat out of character.

"Selalu nyonya" Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Kaca mata hitam bertengger di hidung Naruto menambah ketampanannya menjadi 200%.

Hinata tancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi berlalu dari basement.

"Wooohoooooo" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Dengan kecepatan diluar batas wajar Hinata melaju meliuk-liukkan Maybach Exelero-nya dengan seksi di jalanan Konoha yang sedang lengang.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Keep reading yaa hehehe, mohon review jika berkenan_**


	9. 9

**Tin tin**

"Mau berapa lama mematung disitu tuan?" Ucap Hinata dengan sombong.

"Sialan" umpat Naruto dengan seringai bahagia terpatri jelas di bibirnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan masuk ke dalam mobil barunya membiarkan Hinata melakukan test drive.

"Siap?" Hinata menggunakan kaca mata hitamnya membuatnya tampak sangat out of character.

"Selalu nyonya" Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Kaca mata hitam bertengger di hidung Naruto menambah ketampanannya menjadi 200%.

Hinata tancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi berlalu dari basement.

"Wooohoooooo" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Dengan kecepatan diluar batas wajar Hinata melaju meliuk-liukkan Maybach Exelero-nya dengan seksi di jalanan Konoha yang sedang lengang.

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Hinata memilih jalan memutar yang sepi dan lebih jauh dari rumahnya supaya bisa melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hinata tampak santai mengendarai super car yang sangat elegan itu, Naruto juga sama sekali tidak protes saat Hinata menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam.

Dari balik kaca mata hitam mereka tampak binar adrenalin, dan sejujurnya mereka sangat menikmati acara kebut-kebutan dijalan seperti saat ini. Naruto bukan tipikal pria yang suka mengekang pasangannya, sehingga dia dengan santai membiarkan istrinya memacu super car barunya dengan kecepatan hampir 200 km/jam. Sebenarnya Naruto cukup terkejut pada kenyataan bahwa istrinya yang lugu itu bisa jadi seliar ini di jalan raya, Hinata itu sudah seperti pembalap saja.

25 menit perjalanan mereka lalui dengan adrenalin dibalik wajah datar mereka. Perjalanan seharusnya ditempuh selama 30 menit jika melalui rute tercepat yang cukup ramai dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Tapi Hinata memilih rute terjauh yang sangat sepi dan kecepatan yang diluar nalar.

"Kau luar biasa hime, katakan saja jika nanti kau menginginkan super car. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu agar kita bisa balapan di sirkuit. Kurasa kau bisa menang melawan Sasuke, tapi kau tau? Sakura itu selalu marah tiap kali kami selesai balapan. Aku jadi kesepian dan butuh patner balap baru hime." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Benarkah itu? Kalau begitu aku akan mempertimbangkan beberapa mobil yang aku inginkan agar kita bisa balapan!" Jawab Hinata penuh semangat.

"Kapan-kapan akan kuajak kau ke Shanghai Auto Show yang disponsori oleh perusahaan kakaknya Sasuke , kau bisa memilih salah satu jika ada yang kau suka hime. Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu jika kau juga suka balapan? Aku kan bisa mengajakmu ke pameran otomotif Paris bulan lalu" ucap Naruto sambil terus mengikuti Hinata sampai ke kamar mereka.

"Aku kan juga tidak tau kalau Naruto-kun suka balapan, aku kira Naruto-kun hanya suka bekerja saja. Aku sudah selesai Naruto-kun, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Hinata.

"Kali ini biar aku yang menyetir hime! Akan aku tunjukan betapa hebatnya suamimu ini dijalan raya" ucap Naruto menyombongkan dirinya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata.

Naruto memacu mobilnya pada kecepatan luar biasa saat berada di jalan tol menuju Okinawa. Hinata terus berteriak kegirangan merasakan dia seperti sedang naik roller coaster paling cepat di dunia.

"Suamiku memang yang terbaik ahahahahaaaa" seru Hinata saking senangnya.

Dibalik wajah datarnya yang sedang konsentrasi pada jalanan, Naruto merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Dia sangat sering dipuji bahkan lebih dari itu, tapi entah kenapa pujian yang terkesan spontan dari sang istri terasa sangat berbeda.

Gelak tawa Hinata menggema di ruangan dalam mobil dan mengalun bersama dengan lagu Booyah yang diputar Naruto karena dianggap dapat menaikkan semangatnya dalam berkendara. Sebenarnya Hinata lebih suka Get Low dari Dj Snake karena dia merasa menjadi salah satu bagian dari Fast and Furious yang memang sudah menjadi film favoritnya sejak seri pertamanya muncul.

1 jam terlewati dengan sangat menyenangkan -menurut mereka berdua. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama 4 jam entah bagaimana bisa diringkas oleh Naruto sampai senegitu singkatnya.

Kini mereka sedang melalui kawasan tol laut yang udaranya sangat segar. Naruto menurunkan kecepatan hingga 40 km/jam dan membuka kaca mobilnya begitupun Hinata yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan menghirup udara segar kawasan pinggiran yang belum tercemar, tidak seperti pusat kota yang padat dan penuh sesak.

Mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka cari. Mereka saling menatap, mempertemukan amethyst dan safir seolah ingin memamerkan mata mereka yang berbinar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kini mereka memang benar-benar mirip abg labil ajaib yang sedang melakukan kencan dengan pasangan mereka yang sama ajaibnya.

Mereka semakin semangat saat melihat plang dari kayu bertuliskan _'TEMPAT PELELANGAN IKAN'_ dengan gambar lobster di sudutnya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11.15 am yang berarti sudah dua jam mereka lalui untuk mencari berbagai macam jenis ikan dan beberapa jenis makhluk laut lain, bahkan mereka kini tengah mendekati kapal yang baru saja berlabuh dan menurunkan muatannya.

"Ojii-san ikan apa saja yang kau bawa?" Tanya Naruto antusias sementara Hinata malah langsung membuka barrel berisi ikan milik kakek pelayan.

"Oh kau mau beli ikan segar ini?" Melihat anggukan Naruto kakek pelaut mulai berteriak pada awak yang lain "hey segera turunkan semuanya, anak muda ini ingin membeli ikan"

Setelah acara bongkar muatan mereka selesai, kini Naruto dan Hinata mendekat ke arah barrel barrel ikan. Mendekat? Ya! Mereka diminta agak menjauh agar tidak mengganggu proses penurunan ikan dan mendengar cerita si kakek pelaut tentang apa saja yang mereka lalui saat melaut, mereka sangat antusias mendengar cerita kakek pelaut.

"Nah sekarang kalian bisa pilih sendiri. Barrel biru itu berisi ikan kecil, yang hijau besar itu lobster, yang hijau kecil itu udang, dan sisanya adalah ikan yang cukup besar." Jelas si kakek pelaut.

"Hime kau ingin apa?... whooa mereka berkelahi" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lobster yang sedang saling mencapit.

"Ojii-san bisakah tolong kau pilihkan aku tuna, salmon, dan marlin yang agak besar dan masih segar?" Tanya Hinata dibalas anggukan oleh si kakek dan beberapa awak lain.

"Hey nona kemarilah, coba cicipi ini!" Panggil salah seorang pelaut dan beberapa pelaut lain melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata.

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, mengalihkan atensinya dari dua lobster yang masih berkelahi dan berjalan menuju para pelaut itu.

"Nah kalian coba cicipi ini" seorang pelaut memberikan piring penuh daging ikan segar yang sudah dipotong tipis dipisahkan dari sisik dan duri tengahnya dan diberi perasan jeruk nipis.

Naruto dan Hinata mencicipi daging ikan mentah itu.

"Whoaaaa" seru mereka bersamaan dengan mata berbinar.

"Ikan apa ini oji-san? Aku mau ikan ini juga ya" Seru Hinata bersemangat sedangkan Naruto kini tengah mengambil potongan dari piring yang lain.

"Yang ini juga oji-san! Ikan ini manis sekali" seru Naruto kagum.

Beberapa pelaut melangkah mendekati barrel berisi ikan kecil.

Kini mereka menyudahi acara belanja mereka, Naruto membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

'Masih pukul 2.45 pm, harusnya masih sempat sampai ke sana'

Hinata melihat barang belanjaan mereka.

"Salmon, tuna, marlin, ikan kecil, lobster, gurita, cumi, tiram, umm apa lagi ya? Tapi ini banyak sekali" ucap Hinata bingung sendiri melihat belanjaannya seperti persediaan untuk dua tahun.

"Kau belum membeli lemon dan wasabi hime" sahut Naruto sekenanya.

"Ah iya! Tapi Naruto-kun bagaimana kita membawa semua ini? Rasanya tidak akan muat di mobil ini" Hinata masih saja bingung.

"Begitukah? Tinggalkan saja disini dulu hime, ayo kita cari wasabi dan lemon di supermarket seberang sana" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah supermarket yang cukup besar di seberang jalan tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil mereka.

"Ah kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang haus, ayo Naruto-kun"

"Hati-hati hime! Tunggu aku saja" ucap Naruto sambil menarik Hinata mundur. Setelah dirasa cukup aman untuk menyebrang, Naruto menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Hinata dan berjalan beriringan ke arah supermarket.

 **Tririring** ( ceritanya suara lonceng )

Naruto-dan Hinata memasuki supermarket yang lengang itu, tidak seperti supermarket pada umumnya, market ini menggunakan lonceng di pintunya sehingga saat pintu terbuka lonceng akan bergemerincing dan penjaga kasir berucap . . . .

"Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja"

Hinata langsung menuju ke showcase minuman dan mengambil jus jeruk serta beberapa minuman bersoda, Naruto mengikuti istrinya dan mengambil sekaleng minuman beralkohol.

Naruto mengambil troli belanja dan mendekatkannya pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk menimbang lemon, Naruto mengambil dua kotak kayu berisi wasabi dan dua botol wine.

Setelah menunggu Hinata menimbang 1 kg lemon segar, Naruto membawa troli belanja ke kasir dan mengeluarkan kartu debitnya.

Seperti halnya saat berangkat, Naruto juga menggandeng Hinata melalui zebra cross dengan sebelah tangannya memegang dua kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar. Fix mereka benar-benar seperti abg labil yang menggunakan setelan couple dan bermesraan di tempat umum.

"Hey tunggu dulu! Mau kau apakan belanjaan dan mobil kami!"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	10. 10

Seperti halnya saat berangkat, Naruto juga menggandeng Hinata melalui zebra cross dengan sebelah tangannya memegang dua kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar. Fix mereka benar-benar seperti abg labil yang menggunakan setelan couple dan bermesraan di tempat umum.

"Hey tunggu dulu! Mau kau apakan belanjaan dan mobil kami!"

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar Hinata berteriak panik, istri mungilnya itu jarang sekali mengeluarkan nada tingginya apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini. Naruto yang masih terpaku pada istrinya mengikuti arah pandang amethyst sang istri.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah saat melihat tingkah dua orang manusia yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Guy oji-san!" Teriak Naruto yang sadar bahwa teriakan istrinya tidak cukup untuk menyadarkan dua tersangka pencuri belanjaannya yang juga akan menderek serta _Maybach Exelero_ kesayangan Hinata.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Eh? Naruto-sama! Hahaha kupikir kalian sudah pulang karena mobil Eropa ini mogok" gelaknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan dirinya" seru laki-laki bersurai perak dengan masker berusaha membela diri.

"Angkut saja ikannya! Bukan mobilnya!" Seru Naruto dengan perempatan imajiner di pelipisnya.

"Ikan?" Tanya pria berambut bob yang dipanggil Guy inosen.

"Ya! Ikan! Kotak pendingin itu!" Seru Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sudah entah seperti apa.

"Kukira itu milik pelaut disini!" Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeh? Terserah kalian saja! Tolong bawa ke rumahku dan letakkan di ruangan pendingin di dalam gudang" seru Naruto memberi perintah.

Dari kejauhan Hinata memperhatikan keakraban ketiga orang itu, meskipun sedang berdebat, Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan diantara mereka dan dia yakin bahwa dua orang yang dipanggil oji-san oleh suaminya itu adalah bawahannya di kantor Namikaze inc. Hinata tersenyum melihat ekspresi beragam dari suaminya yang terlihat konyol dan keren disaat bersamaan.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut sneakers putih pilihan mertuanya mendekat kearah mereka bertiga.

"Sumimasen" Hinata memberanikan diri menyela perdebatan panjang mereka.

Ketiga pria berbeda warna surai itu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang hawa keberadaannya sangat lemah bahkan tidak terdeteksi.

"Kalau kalian ada waktu, datanglah besok ke rumah kami. Kami akan mengadakan pesta kebun dengan menu hidangan laut ini" ucap Hinata membuat ketiganya tersentak.

"Pesta? Ide yang bagus hime" Naruto menyetujui ucapan spontan Hinata.

"Apa tidak apa jika kami ikut?" Ucap Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Datang saja oji-san, besok aku akan memberi pengumuman di kantor agar semuanya datang" ucap Naruto menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Baiklah sekarang mari kita angkut semua ikan ini, Kakashi! Tulang tuamu itu tidak akan mampu mengangkatnya" ucap Guy meremehkan.

"Aku belum setua itu, tapi tak apa kalau kau ingin mengangkut semuanya sendiri" ucap Kakashi acuh sambiil berlalu memasuki kursi driver.

"Hey apa-apaan jawabanmu itu! Kemari dan angkat semuanya!" Bentak Guy yang tidak sabar dengan tingkah teman seperjuangannya itu.

Kakashi tidak menjawab.

Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman sederhana Hyuuga di tepian kota Konoha. Hinata bergegas menghambur masuk saat dia melihat pintu rumah terbuka sementara Naruto masih sibuk mengeluarkan barang bawaan dari bagasi mobilnya.

"Tou-san? Nii-san? Nee-san? Tadaima!!!" Teriak Hinata penuh semangat.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata mengernyit bingung 'tadaima?'

"Kyaaaaaa Hinata!!! Aku merindukanmu tau! Kau harusnya lebih sering main kesini" Tenten memeluk Hinata sambil terus mengoceh dengan girang.

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa kotak pendingin yang memang disisihkan khusus untuk para Hyuuga atas permintaan Hinata.

"Apa itu? Bom? Kelihatannya berat sekali? Apa kau selemah itu?" Neji berbicara dari arah belakang hingga membuat Naruto berjengit kaget.

Bola lampu imajiner muncul lagi.

"Ah nii-san! Ini berat sekali ttebayo, aku memang sangat lemah. Pasti nii-san yang kuat ini bisa membawanya sendiri kan?" Ucap Naruto menyerahkan kotak pendingin berisi ikan kepada Neji.

Dengan berat hati Neji menerima kotak pendingin itu, kotak itu sangat berat hingga wajah Neji tampak membiru. Sialnya Naruto sudah melenggang masuk ke rumah Hyuuga tanpa sedikitpun menengok kearah Neji yang seperti membawa dua Tenten di tangannya. Lebay ih Neji!

"Tou-san" Naruto memberi salam kepada ayah mertuanya yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar ke ruang tamu.

Keberadaan Hinata dan Tenten tidak terdeteksi oleh radar Naruto, ia yakin dua wanita itu pasti sedang melakukan hal tidak penting.

"Oh? Naruto ka? Apa kau sendirian? Dimana Hinata?" Hiashi bertanya dengan bertubi-tubi sambil melirik kearah anak sulungnya yang sedang mengangkat kotak pendingin dengan wajah membiru.

"Tadi Hinata sudah masuk, sepertinya dia ada kegiatan khusus wanita" ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hiashi menunjuk kotak yang dibawa oleh Neji.

"Itu ikan, tou-san. Tadi kami pergi ke pelelangan ikan dan mendapat ikan segar dari pelaut yang baru datang" jelas Naruto dengan semangat.

"Souka... baju macam apa yang kau pakai itu?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada mengejek sambil berjalan ke arah taman belakang diekori oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan kikikan canggung. Neji masih berjuang membawa ikan itu ke dapur. Kotak itu diletakkannya dengan asal, setelah mengambil beberapa piring berisi buah Neji menyusul seluruh anggota keluarganya yang dia ketahui sedang berada di taman belakang.

Naruto dan yang lain sudah duduk bersama di sebuah kursi taman dari kayu. Neji meletakkan buah itu ditengah meja bersama dengan minuman dingin yang dibuat Tenten beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Baju kalian ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada saat aku dan Neji-kun masih di senior high school. Hahaha dia imut sekali saat menggunakan baju itu" ujar Tenten berbinar saat menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Neji.

"Tenten" panggil Neji dengan suaranya yang terdengar rendah, sekilas orang lain pasti mengira dirinya marah, tapi Tenten tau jika suaminya itu hanya malu.

"Aku tidak pernah lihat nii-san menggunakan baju seperti itu?" Ujar Hinata sambil menerawang berusaha menemukan ingatannya tentang baju yang dimaksud Tenten.

"Dia berganti baju sebelum masuk rumah Hinata" sahut Hiashi.

"Tou-san tahu?" Celetuk Neji tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau mengganti bajumu itu di tempat penyimpanan alat berkebun didepan rumah" Hiashi geleng-geleng diikuti suara tawa geli dari semua orang.

"Tou-san, rencananya kami akan mengadakan pesta kebun bersama karyawan Namikaze inc. beberapa hari lagi. Jika kalian mau datang, aku akan menyiapkan jemputan untuk kalian-" jelas Naruto yang terpotong oleh ucapan Neji.

"Iie kami akan berangkat sendiri. Kurasa aku lebih suka mengemudi sendiri." Potong Neji.

"Kalian akan lelah jika mengemudi sendiri! Pokoknya nii-san harus menurutiku saat ini! Berangkatlah dengan orang suruhan Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata keras kepala.

"Neji-kun, turuti saja. Ne tou-san?" Tenten ikut mendukung Hinata.

"Terserah kalian saja. Ini sudah sore, apa kalian tidak apa pulang malam?" Hiashi mengingatkan.

Tidak terasa memang suasana menunjukan tanda tanda bahwa hari sudah sore, langit mulai menggelap.

"Tou-san mengusirku hueeeeee" Hinata menangis mendengar penuturan ayahnya yang terdengar seperti pengusiran baginya.

"Astaga cup cup cup Hinata, tidak apa kau boleh pulang dan datang kapanpun. Tou-san ini jahat sekali" cerca Tenten sambil memeluk Hinata yang menangis, Hiashi hanya mengerjabkan matanya karena merasa tidak bersalah.

"Tou-san benar hime, ayo kita pulang. Besok aku harus bekerja, sudah jangan menangis" ucap Naruto menenangkan istrinya yang entah kenapa jadi sensitif itu.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, aku masih ingin disini" tolak Hinata.

"Pulanglah Hinata, jangan sampai suamimu kelelahan" sahut Neji sambil berdiri.

Tenten membereskan piring dan gelas kotor yang tadi mereka gunakan. Mereka berjalan bersama ke beranda depan.

"Tou-san, nii-san, nee-san. Arigatou sudah menyambut kami" ucap Naruto

"Iie iie kami yang harus berterima kasih, kalian sudah membawakan kami begitu banyak ikan" sahut Tenten.

"Ah tidak apa-apa nee-san, kami senang bisa bertemu kalian" Hinata menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" Pamit Naruto.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Hiashi memberi pesan.

"Jaga Hinata baik-baik ya" imbuh Neji.

Naruto dan Hinata telah memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya kembali ke pusat kota Konoha dengan santai.

Selama perjalanan mereka terus melempar candaan tanpa henti, mereka tampak sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaannya. Hinata tampak sedikit lebih pendiam dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Lelah hime?" Tanya Naruto retoris dengan senyum lembut yang selalu memikat sang istri.

"Umm aku ngantuk Naruto-kun. Apa kita masih lama?" Tanya Hinata mulai tidak sabar dengan perjalanan pulang yang rasanya lebih lambat.

"Kita sudah sampai hime, kau bisa istirahat setelah mandi ya" Naruto mengelus puncak kepala sang istri yang sedang terkejut.

"Su-sudah sampai? Sejak kapan?" Hinata tercengang menyadari mereka kini sudah berada dalam garasi rumah.

Naruto dan Hinata telah masuk ke lantai atas, tepatnya di kamar mereka sendiri. Naruto yang sedang memilihkan baju untuk Hinata mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya kala mendengar suara bel pintu.

Hinata dan Naruto bergegas turun dengan baju kasual mereka. Naruto memadukan kaos putih tanpa lengan dengan celana olahraga pendek berwarna merah, sedangkan sang istri menggunakan tangtop hitam dengan celana katun rumahan pendek bermotif bunga bunga.

 ** _Ting tong_**

Mereka bergegas turun, Naruto berjalan ke depan bermaksud membukakan pintu bagi si tamu tak diundang, sedangkan Hinata ke arah belakang untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi dirinya dan sang suami.

"Ya ya ya, aku bukakan pintunya. aku kan juga harus berjalan..." Naruto geram dengan tingkah si tamu tidak diundang yang terus menekan bel rumahnya bertubi-tubi.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto dengan tampang malasnya memutar kenop pintu menampilkan si tamu.

"Hai, keluarga yang bahagia" sapa si tamu.

Naruto tidak mampu menutupi sorot keterkejutan yang terliha dari wajahnya yang bergurat kumis kucing, namun seper sekian detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan gidak bersahabat.

"Shion..."

 ** _To Be Continued._**

 ** _naaah Mao up dengan 2 chap baru yeyeyeyelalalala~_**

 ** _Mao akan menjawab komentar dari toriro-san :_**

 ** _sebelumnya Mao minta maaf kalo reader-san nggak berkenan sama fanficnya Mao yang masih berantakan dimana-mana, namanya juga masih newbie hehehe~_**

 ** _tapi Mao akan bicarakan tentang kontroversi chara 'Shion' yang seringnya dijadiin antagonis_** ** _oleh para author baik yang newbie maupun yang sudah papan atas *ceileeeeehhhh sa ae lu thor!_**

 ** _mungkin nggak semuanya setuju sama pendapat dari Mao tapi MUNGKIN para author jadiin Shion atau Toneri antagonis soalnya pairingnya NaruHina. bingung kan? hahaha let me explain_** ** _Kalo pairingnya NaruSaku mungkin yang jadi antagonis itu Hinata atau Sasuke dan sebaliknya, karena apaaaaa... karena mereka suka sama si tokoh utama._** ** _Mao sendiri nganggepnya Shion sama Hinata itu sama persis secara fisik kecuali warna rambutnya doang, Shion itu wanita pertama yang ngodein Naruto ngajak bikin keturunan buat jadi penerus negeri iblis, dan Shion itu gak ada gandengannya. Adakah yang sudah sadar? perlukah Mao lanjutkan?_** ** _gini ya, Hinata sama Shion itu mirip dan sama-sama suka Naruto tapi sifat mereka berbanding terbalik *kenapa bukan Sakura atau yang lain thor? ya soalnya mereka itu biasa aja sama Naruto, babang Naru aja yang genit sama Sakura. terus chara lain itu udah pada punya gandengan *chara lain juga banyak yang forever alone kok! kembali ke kalimat awal kalo Shion sama Hinata itu mirip tapi beda dan mereka sama-sama ngejar si main chara_** ** _*kalo mirip kenapa gak dijadiin sodara? nah dapet gen dari mana coba? Hiashi rambutnya coklat, mamanya Hinata rambutnya biru tua (indigo) gimana ceritanyee bisa punya anak pirang? *saudara tiri bisa kali thor! yahhh nanti ceritanya sama dong sama salah satu fanfic yang pernah Mao baca tapi lupa judulnya. pokoknya Mao pernah baca fanfic itu dan Mao juga suka banget sama penokohannya tapi masa iya Mao ngikut-ngikut?_** ** _*Sara gimana tuh? Sara itu rambutnya merah dan menurut keyakinan author, yang rambutnya merah itu masuk ke Uzumaki kecuali babang Gaara yang caqeeppp itu *plakkkk_** ** _mungkin Shion nggak se-konsisten Hinata tapi dia jauh lebih agresif dan berani makanya author milih Shion. bukannya bashing atau gimana tapi emang lebih greget aja kalo Shion yang jadi antagonis._** ** _naah segitu dulu pembahasannya ya kalo ada pertanyaan kritik atau saran Mao tunggu di review box ya minna ~_**

 ** _Gomen buat yang kemaren nggak kesebut ya soalnya ada banyak bug jadi kepotong deh._**

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

 ** _Akihara Yume_**

 ** _BYE-Chan_**

 ** _veringrande_**

 ** _Nao Vermilion_**

 ** _HimeNara-kun_**

 ** _para guest:_**

 ** _Baenah231_**

 ** _toriro_**

 ** _SR-Chan_**

 ** _Deandra_**

 ** _Anonym_**

 ** _Heira_**


	11. 11

**_Ting tong_**

Mereka bergegas turun, Naruto berjalan ke depan bermaksud membukakan pintu bagi si tamu tak diundang, sedangkan Hinata ke arah belakang untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi dirinya dan sang suami.

"Ya ya ya, aku bukakan pintunya. aku kan juga harus berjalan..." Naruto geram dengan tingkah si tamu tidak diundang yang terus menekan bel rumahnya bertubi-tubi.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto dengan tampang malasnya memutar kenop pintu menampilkan si tamu.

"Hai, keluarga yang bahagia" sapa si tamu.

Naruto tidak mampu menutupi sorot keterkejutan yang terliha dari wajahnya yang bergurat kumis kucing, namun seper sekian detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"Shion..."

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

"Ada perlu apa?" Ucap Naruto yang tengah memasuki mode marahnya.

"Tidak dipersilahkan masuk dulu? Aku bawa banyak cemilan untuk kalian loh" Shion berusaha mencairkan nada suara Naruto yang dingin.

Dari dapur Hinata berjalan keluar dan menghampiri Naruto, dia berusaha melihat siapa tamu yang datang namun pintu yang hanya dibuka sedikit tidak membuat dia bisa melihat menembus tubuh besar suaminya.

"Siapa yang datang Naruto-kun? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" Hinata yang penasaran menyusul dari belakang.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata, membalikkan badan secara spontan hingga Hinata bisa melihat siapa yang tersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Naruto.

"Hai istri yang sempurna" sapa Shion dari balik tubuh tinggi besar Naruto.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk bersama di ruang tamu rumah Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata sementara Shion duduk dihadapan mereka. Ocha hangat dan berbagai kudapan disajikan untuk tamu tidak diundang mereka.

"Hiimeeeeeeeeh!! Kau jauh sekali, kemarilah!" Panggil Naruto dengan nada yang terlampau manja seolah melupakan eksistensi seorang wanita lain yang menjadi tamu rumah itu.

Hinata beringsut mendekat pada sang suami yang sekarang sudah terlihat seperti anak kecil. Naruto mengarik kepala sang istri dan menyandarkannya pada dada sebelah kirinya yang membentuk bidang keras berotot, tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk memeluk sang istri mungil yang tampak sangat nyaman dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ehem..." Shion tampak tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Hinata mengalihkan atensinya kepada si tamu, sedangkan Naruto asik memainkan surai indigo panjang milik sang istri dengan tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa surai halus nan berkilau milik istri mungilnya itu tampak lebih menarik daripada si tamu yang hawa keberadaannya tidak terendus oleh Naruto.

"Anoo... maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian malam-"

"Sudah tau mengganggu kenapa tidak pulang saja?" Shion berusaha menciptakan topik untuk mengalihkan atensi kedua makhluk yang sedang bermesraan, namun Naruto memotong ucapannya dengan bentakan kasar.

"Naruto-kun kasar sekali!" Hinata memperingatkan Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan helaan nafas kasar sang suami.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan Shion-san"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf pada kalian atas semua perbuatanku selama ini, aku membawa sangat banyak makanan untuk kalian-"

"Makananmu tidak akan bisa menyogokku! Yang aku makan hanya masakan istriku! Kau pasti sudah memasukkan racun dalam makanan itu!" Lagi-lagi Naruto memotong ucapan Shion.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata mendongak mengeluarkan nada tegasnya, tidak keras tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto kaget. Pasalnya istri mungilnya itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara seperti itu bahkan saat mereka bertengkar hebat beberapa waktu lalu.

Melihat Shion yang terus menunduk seperti itu membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu Shion-san, bahkan sebelum kau terfikirkan untuk minta maaf" ucap Hinata lembut dengan bibirnya yang mengurva membentuk senyuman ramah.

Naruto tidak paham dengan jalan fikir istri mungilnya yang sangat polos itu. Dia bahkan tidak mampu menilai orang lain dalam sekali pandang, tapi biarlah istrinya itu melakukan apapun yang dia suka.

'Jika nanti wanita komodo itu menyakitinya, aku yang akan turun tangan' batin Naruto.

Shion tampak tersenyum senang, tampak tulus dimata Hinata, namun tampak mengerikan dimata Naruto.

"Benarkah itu-"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan maaf, segeralah pulang! Aku ingin segera mengunci istriku dikamar" ucap Naruto dengan sengaja membuang jauh filter dari dalam otaknya, dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Shion.

Seperti dugaannya, Shion berjengit terkejut. Hinata hanya merona, namun ia tidak merasa ada yang salah dari ucapan Naruto kecuali pengusiran kepada orang di seberang meja kristal itu.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku akan pulang sekarang" ucap Shion sambil berdiri, kemudian dia berojigi.

"Tolong jangan diambil hati ya, Naruto-kun hanya sedang lelah saja" Hinata membukakan pintu, dan langsung disambut Hangat oleh suara petir dan hujan deras.

"Sepertinya kau harus tinggal lebih lama" Naruto berjengit kaget pada pernyataan istrinya barusan.

"Tidak! Dia akan pulang sekarang! Hime, ambil jaket kita yang tadi pagi. Cepat!" Perintah Naruto tidak terbantahkan sebelum Hinata mulai protes. Shion masih terpaku di pintu depan.

Hinata bergegas melakukan apa yang diinginkan suaminya

"Tutup pintu itu baka! Nanti istriku bisa terpeleset" ucap Naruto kepada Shion dengan bentakan yang membuat Shion terkejut dan menutup pintu itu.

Naruto mengambil kunci di laci tv ruang tengah, meraih jaket yang disodorkan sang istri dan memeluk pinggangnya. Kemudian membuka kenop pintu di sebelah kanan ruang tamu yang terhubung langsung dengan garasi.

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak" ucap Naruto dengan ketus kepada Shion.

Shion segera mengekor kepada mereka masuk ke garasi,betapa terkejutnya dia saat memasuki garasi dan mendapati Maybach Exelero. Naruto yang mendapati Shion terus memandangi mobilnya dengan tatapan lapar segera menyentaknya.

"Jangan pandangi mobil istriku" Naruto seolah tau apa yang difikirkan oleh Shion.

Naruto membukakan pintu dan langsung mengarahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke mobil Toyota Supra putihnya yang hanya dia gunakan untuk acara keluarga atau jika ada keperluan mendadak.

Naruto menangkap raut kecewa Shion saat dia memasuki mobil pilihannya, Naruto hanya mendecih remeh dan seolah tau apa yang Shion fikirkan. Dimatanya, Shion seolah sedang meminta pada Hinata untuk diantarkan dengan Maybach Exelero itu, tapi Hinata sangat asyik dengan game di ponsel Naruto sehingga tidak memperhatikan gelagat Shion yang terus mengelus Exelero kesayangannya. Naruto yang geram dengan tingkah Shion terus saja menekan klakson mobilnya.

Shion dengan raut wajah kesalnya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan berjalan cepat dan masuk di kursi penumpang.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Naruto tampak sangat senang memperhatikan ekspresi menggemaskan dari sang istri yang tengah serius bermain game di ponselnya.

"Ah aku lupa, Shion-" Hinata mendadak mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha bercakap dengan Shion.

Naruto yang mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan itu sontak mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak.

"Ah maaf, aku sedang tidak fokus" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

Mendengar penuturan suaminya, Hinata mendadak lupa pada apa yang akan dia katakan pada Shion. Hinata mulai menawarkan beberapa hal yang mungkin dibutuhkan Naruto. Naruto melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju apartemen Shion sambil terus memancing pembicaraan dengan sang istri sehingga tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Shion, Naruto menghentikan mobilnya sambil terus berbincang dengan Hinata dan memberinya tips agar bisa memenangkan game yang sedang dia mainkan. Shion turun dan berojigi sebelum mobil Naruto melaju meninggalkannya dengan wajah kesal. Dengan kesal dia berjalan memasuki kawasan apartemennya.

Shion tidak menjawab sapaan dari resepsionis apartemennya dan langsung berlalu ke arah lift menuju kamarnya. Di dalam lift Shion terus saja mengumpat.

"Sial sial sial... Keparat kau Hinata! Kau telah merebut Naru-kun dariku bahkan telah menghasutnya untuk membenciku! Wanita jahanam!" Umpat Shion meluapkan kekesalannya.

Lift terbuka dan dia langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan tatapan bingung dari orang yang dilaluinya. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar bahwa dia merasa asing dengan tempat ini, sepertinya dia salah lantai. Tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disertai kikikan geli karena mereka sadar bahwa Shion salah lantai.

Dia menekan kembali lift itu dan sekarang dia bersumpah untuk lebih memperhatikan tanda lantai yang dia tuju.

Shion melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift menuju apartemennya, kali ini ia yakin bahwa itu benar-benar apartemennya. Dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Dia mencari kontak di ponselnya dan menekan simbol panggilan.

"Moshi moshi, Sasori-kun? Kau sedang sibuk? Aku harus membicarakan proyek baru kita"

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Oh iya, buat reader sekalian yang pengen lihat cerita ini tapi ada gambarnya bisa check wattpad Mao dengan username yang sama yaaa. Soalnya beberapa chapter kedepan akan sangat bejat_**. ** _Oh ya, Mao lagi ngerjain sequel dari We Don't Talk Anymore. Nanti Mao akan publish kalo udah jadi agak banyak -ini baru 3 chapter yang finish. Dan cerita ini udah mendekati konflik terbesarnya lohhh..._** ** _Read and Review yaaa_**


	12. 12

"Sial sial sial... Keparat kau Hinata! Kau telah merebut Naru-kun dariku bahkan telah menghasutnya untuk membenciku! Wanita jahanam!" Umpat Shion meluapkan kekesalannya.

Lift terbuka dan dia langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan tatapan bingung dari orang yang dilaluinya. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar bahwa dia merasa asing dengan tempat ini, sepertinya dia salah lantai. Tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disertai kikikan geli setelah mereka sadar bahwa Shion salah lantai.

Dia menekan kembali lift itu dan sekarang dia bersumpah untuk lebih memperhatikan tanda lantai yang dia tuju.

Shion melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift menuju apartemennya, kali ini ia yakin bahwa itu benar-benar apartemennya. Dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Dia mencari kontak di ponselnya dan menekan simbol panggilan.

"Moshi moshi, Sasori-kun? Kau sedang sibuk? Aku harus membicarakan proyek baru kita"

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

 ** _Kantor Pusat Namikaze inc._**

Pria jangkung berbadan kekar keluar dari kendaraan dinasnya, dengan surai pirang dan manik safirnya yang mengintimidasi sekaligus menawan disaat yang sama. Senyum ramahnya yang selalu ditunggu para wanita cerdas yang bekerja di gedung Namikaze inc. terlepas dari sikap konyolnya yang tidak kenal tempat, wibawanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun meski gayanya yang slengean selalu menjadi ciri khas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Namikaze-sama" sapa dua orang resepsionis yang ditempatkan di pintu utama gedung.

"Oh... ohayo" seringaian mautnya membius dua orang resepsionis yang mendadak merasa kakinya lemas bagaikan jelly.

"Hey dobe, mau kemana?" Sapa asisten pribadinya yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Ruang informasi. Mau ikut?" Tawarnya menaik turunkan alis pirangnya dengan sorot mata jenaka.

"Tentu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Bungsu Uchiha itu memang sangat dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya, dan sikap dinginnya itu akan jadi berlipat kali lebih dingin jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang diluar zona nyamannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan ke kantin saja, segera susul aku." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan segera berbalik menuju arah lain.

"Kau membuatku kecewa teme" ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dengan senyum miring yang selalu tampak cool bagi semua wanita termasuk Sakura Uchiha sang istri yang merupakan sahabat kecil mereka berdua.

"Hey teme aku hampir lupa, agendaku hari ini apa?" Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Kosong" ucap Sasuke sekenanya yang langsung membuat Naruto berbinar dan berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju ruang informasi.

Tidak lama kemudian gedung Namikaze inc. bergema dengan suara bariton sang bos besar.

" _Tes tes tes... aku sudah bisa bicara kan? Kau yakin mereka bisa mendengarku? Hey Asuma oji-san jangan merokok!... Eh gomen hehehe... Ehem aku ulang saja ya"_ terdengar suara helaan nafas dari pengeras suara yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

 _"Ohayou minna... hari ini akan aku adakan pesta kecil dirumahku jadi kalian hanya akan bekerja setengah hari, pesta akan dimulai pukul 3 sore ini sampai aku tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Eh? Haruskah? Dalam rangka apa ya? Tidak ada rangkanya! Pokoknya datang saja! Baiklah sekian dulu pengumuman dariku"_ Suara bariton yang terdengar seenaknya itu membuat gedung menjadi ramai dengan riuh rendah para pegawai yang bahagia.

Dari berbagai tempat di seluruh penjuru gedung terdengar suara-suara mistis.

"I love you bos!!"

"Kyaaa bos is the best"

"Kutunggu dudamu bos"

"Cih... pengumuman macam apa itu? Seenaknya saja" Sasuke mengucap protesnya dari kantin gedung Namikaze dengan senyum terkembang yang tentunya tidak terdengar oleh sasaran yang dituju, siapa peduli.

Sasuke sama senangnya dengan semua pegawai disini, namun hanya itulah bentuk luapan rasa senangnya. Sederhana memang, tapi memang itulah ciri khas Sasuke yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menepati janjinya untuk menemui Sasuke di kantin kantor di lantai dasar. Naruto tidak melepas senyumnya, banyak sekali pegawai yang menyapanya -itu sudah sangat biasa di mata Sasuke, tapi senyum Naruto kali ini tampak sangat berbeda.

"Teme, tolong nanti ajak Fugaku ji-san juga ya, ajak seluruh keluarga kalian. Tou-chan pasti merindukan mereka" ucap Naruto penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk menggunakan suffix-chan pada orang tuamu dobe" Sasuke menjawab dengan topik yang berbeda.

"Mereka suka dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu, aku sebagai anak yang berbakti harusnya mengikuti saja kan" Naruto mengendikan bahunya acuh dan memesan beberapa makanan.

Perbincangan kedua sahabat itu selalu saja berlanjut tanpa pernah kehabisan topik, sepertimya pembicaraan mereka jadi sangat panjang karena Sasuke tidak mau mengucap terlalu banyak kata dalam sekali bicara.

 ** _~Un-Invited Visitor~_**

 ** _Pukul 11.30 waktu Konoha_**

Hinata mendengar deru rendah mesin kendaraan bermotor roda empat yang memasuki garasi rumah mereka. Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pukul berapa sekarang dan kenapa suaminya itu sudah pulang, baginya semakin cepat sang suami pulang maka semakin baik juga. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup perlahan, dia tau jika sang suami pasti berusaha mengejutkannya.

"Tadaima Hime" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata yang tengah memasak dan menyodorkan buket bunga kepadanya.

"Okaerinasai Naruto-kun" senyum Hinata terkembang kala sang suami mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni.

"Mandilah, akan aku siapkan makan siang setelah ini" Hinata berucap sembari merebut buket bunga dari tangan Naruto, dia berjalan kearah vas bunga yang berada di ruang tengah dan membawanya ke dapur.

Naruto berlalu menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada, sementara Hinata merapikan bunga yang Naruto berikan padanya sembari melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

10 menit kemudian, Naruto turun dengan setelan kaos santai berwarna biru dipadu celana pendek berwarna hitam. Naruto menarik kursi menempatkan dirinya duduk menghadap pantry dapur dimana sang istri tengah menghidangkan berbagai menu berbahan dasar ikan.

"Naruto-kun tadi Shion-san kesini" ucap Hinata sambil terus memindahkan piring dari pantry ke meja makan.

 ** _Deg_**

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ucap Naruto terkesan dingin, mungkin karena fokus sang istri sedang melayang pada makanan yang tengah ia siapkan dia tidak memperhatikan nada mengintimidasi dari sang suami.

"Dia hanya mampir, aku memintanya datang ke pesta kebun kita nanti malam" Hinata mendudukan dirinya tepat diseberang Naruto.

 ** _Deg_**

"Kau melakukan itu tanpa merundingkannya padaku? Astaga hime, kau itu tidak tau bahaya apa yang sedang menimpamu! Dia itu wanita mengerikan-" ucapan Naruto terputus.

"Dia adalah temanku Naruto-kun, temanmu juga. Dia bagian dari masa lalumu, seharusnya kau menjadikannya pelajaran bukan malah menyingkirkannya" Hinata menyela ucapan sang suami dengan nada tidak terima yang ketara dari suaranya.

"Pelajaran? Kau akan mendapat pelajaran besar untuk tidak membawa tamu tidak diundang masuk kedalam rumahmu hime!" Suara Naruto terdengar berat dan dingin dengan matanya yang menajam menatap nyalang amethys dihadapannya. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil piring dan memilih sendiri makanannya tanpa mau diurus oleh sang istri.

Mereka makan dengan suasana canggung, hanya dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sumpit yang terdengar. Naruto sengaja mengetukkan sumpitnya untuk mendapatkan atensi sang istri yang entah kenapa jadi sangat dingin.

"Aku memesankanmu Ferrari LaFerrari Aperta berwarna Hitam, kau boleh memodifikasinya sendiri jika kau mau. Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya" ucap Naruto dingin saat dia selesai makan dan langsung melenggang pergi ke ruang tv.

Hinata masih membeku dalam keterkejutannya di meja makan. Matanya berbinar menanggapi suara yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Bahkan disaat marah dan merasa tidak dipatuhi oleh sang istri pun Naruto tetap memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuat sang istri merasa terlampau bahagia.

Hinata mengejar Naruto ke kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan eksistensi piring kotor yang menunggu untuk dibereskan.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata menghambur masuk ke kamarnya. Dia mendapati sang suami tengah duduk di sisi kanan ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat wajahnya sekilas memandang rona wajah bersalah sang istri lalu kembali menundukan wajahnya pada ponsel pintarnya. Hinata semakin merasa bersalah atas tindakan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Naruto-kun gomenasai..." Hinata menghambur kepada sang suami yang kini tengah terbelalak kaget.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Hinata bahkan menarik tengkuk sang suami dan mengecupi bibirnya dengan linangan air mata yang meleleh pada kedua pipi chubbynya. Naruto yang membolakan matanya perlahan mengerti alasan atas tingkah istrinya itu, perlahan dia menyerah dan turut membalas kecupan istrinya, mengubahnya menjadi lumatan ringan dan berakhir dengan lidah mereka yang bergulat dengan sengit.

Kebutuhan biologis akan pasokan oksigen menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Naruto terus menatap Hinata dengan sorot matanya yang dingin meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat pipi lembut sang istri dipenuhi lelehan air mata.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang?" ucap Naruto masih mempertahankan suaranya yang dingin.

"Aku harus bagaimana Naruto-kun? Aku sudah terlanjur mengundangnya. Aku tidak tau kalau kau akan marah seperti ini" jelas Hinata dengan linangan air mata yang terus turun mengalir di pipi chubby-nya.

"Ayo segera bersiap-siap, kurang dari 10 menit lagi para maid dari mansion akan datang" ucap Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata menuju kamar mandi "bawakan handuk dan gosok punggungku"

Naruto memerintah dengan nada yang masih sama sinisnya, tapi Hinata tau bahwa sang suami telah menurunkan emosinya hingga dia ingin berbicara secara privat dengan sang istri.

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Naruto-kun ada tamu" Hinata berucap dengan sedikit berteriak karena sang suami sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Biar aku yang lihat"

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Hayolooo siapa itu tamunya..._**


	13. 13

"Ayo segera bersiap-siap, kurang dari 10 menit lagi para maid dari mansion akan datang" ucap Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata menuju kamar mandi "bawakan handuk dan gosok punggungku"

Naruto memerintah dengan nada yang masih sama sinisnya, tapi Hinata tau bahwa sang suami telah menurunkan emosinya hingga dia ingin berbicara secara privat dengan sang istri.

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Naruto-kun ada tamu" Hinata berucap dengan sedikit berteriak karena sang suami sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Biar aku yang lihat"

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Naruto meraih asal sebuah kaus dan menyampirkannya pada pundak kirinya, dengan cekatan ia segera menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang polos dengan kaus yang dia sambar dengan asal.

Naruto berjalan cepat menuruni tangga hingga dia tidak berpijak dengan benar, ia limbung dan jatuh terguling dari lantai atas. Hinata melihat sang suami terkapar tidak berdaya hanya mampu meratapi kemalangan sang suami.

 ** _End_**

 ** _Eh enggak kok enggak... bercanda doang bercanda, kita lanyuttt ya? Jan ngambek yahhh_** ** _Lanyuuut_**

Naruto meraih asal sebuah kaus dan menyampirkannya pada pundak kirinya, dengan cekatan ia segera menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang polos dengan kaus yang dia sambar dengan asal.

Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah pintu depan dengan aura menusuk seolah dia sudah menebak siapa yang datang itu.

 _'Kubunuh kau!'_

Naruto membuka pintu depan dengan hentakan kasar.

"Naruto-sama" kata itu diucapkan dengan serentak oleh beberapa orang yang sangat familiar dimatanya, mereka kini tengah berdiri dengan senyum ramah yang mengembang.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, menampilkan seringai bahagianya yang secerah mentari.

"Kalian datang lebih cepat ya" Naruto berjalan kearah taman belakang rumahnya yang sangat luas untuk ukuran pesta kebun.

"Kalian bisa menata semuanya dulu mulai dari panggangan, meja, peralatan makan, dan semuanya. Untuk dekorasinya tunggu Hinata saja, dia pasti punya ide yang bagus. Alatnya bisa kalian ambil di gudang, ikannya di ruang pendingin, dan jika kalian merasa alatnya kurang segera hubungi aku, aku akan hubungi mansion untuk membawa peralatan tambahan" ucap Naruto panjang lebar kepada para maid yang akan membantunya mengadakan pesta kebun.

"Hai' Naruto-sama" ucap para maid serentak.

Maid yang dikirim adalah pilihan Kushina yang dia rasa sangat mengerti selera si tuan muda. Minato hanya mengizinkan Kushina mengirim beberapa maid dan beberapa amggota keamanan mansion, karena saat mereka berpesta dirumah Naruto keadaan mansion akan kosong dan berbahaya sehingga pengamanan harus diketatkan.

Meskipun banyak maid dan penjaga keamanan yang ditempatkan di dalam dan luar mansion ditambah lagi keamanan dari pihak pengelola perumahan sangat luar biasa ketatnya, namun Minato tidak ingin menurunkan kewaspadaannnya.

"Aku akan keatas dan bersiap-siap, kami akan segera turun jadi kerjakan tugas kalian dulu. Minna ganbattekudasai!!!!" Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya keudara memberi semangat pada para maid yang sudah dianggap saudara olehnya dan dibalas dengan gerakan sama oleh para maid.

"Ganbatte!!!!" Kepalan tangan mereka bagai menantang langit.

Dengan semangat tinggi mereka menjalankan tugas mereka, akhirnya Naruto bisa kembali dan melanjutkan acara mandinya dengan sang istri.

 ** _Garden Party_**

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Hinata tengah melihat keluar jendela memperhatikan para maid yang mempersiapkan pesta dengan riang. Hinata terkikik geli saat melihat beberapa dari mereka berebut mengerjakan sesuatu sementara yang lain menyiapkan hal lain. Petugas keamanan malah mengeluarkan sound system besar dan mulai mengajak para maid menari dan menyanyi bersama.

"Aku ingin dipijat, punggungku perlu digosok" bisik Naruto seduktif sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut sang istri.

Mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di pinggang sementara kakinya menggantung bebas seperti anak kucing kecil dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah bawa handuk tsuma?" Tanya Naruto dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

"Tsuma? Tumben sekali Naruto-kun memanggilku seperti itu" Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang suami namun malam mengajukan pernyataan

"Apa kau tidak suka? Aku bisa memanggilmu sesuai apa yang kau suka" Naruto dengan mudahnya dialihkan dan lupa pada pertanyaan awalnya.

"Iie iie terserah Naruto-kun saja" mereka samling menatap dan melempar senyum hangat satu sama lain.

 ** _Cklek_**

Pintu kamar mandi telat tertutup dan terkunci rapat dari dalam, tak berapa lama terdengar jeritan dan suara tawa dari dalam kamar mandi. Perlahan suara tawa itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi desahan dan erangan pria dan wanita.

 ** _Garden Party_**

10 menit kemudian, sepasang suami istri yang tampak sangat bahagia keluar dari dalam rumah mereka menuju ke tempat dimana akan diadakan pesta sambil terus melempar candaan hangat.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama. Penataan dasarnya sudah siap, kami sudah menunggu kalian untuk menata dekorasi" Teuchi segera menghampiri dan menyambut tuan dan nyonya mudanya dengan.

"Ah baiklah silahkan dilanjutkan penataan dekorasinya hime-sama" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu menuju para penjaga keamanan yang tengah berebut memilih lagu.

"A-aku? Kenapa aku?" Protes Hinata kepada sang suami yang kini telah ikut berebut memilih lagu dan sibuk mengganggu para maid yang masih berlalu lalang.

"Ini pestamu hime, nikmati sajalah" sahut Naruto yang kini memenangkan suit untuk memilih lagu.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas, dia merasa beruntung dengan sikap suami yang ramah dan hangat pada siapapun meskipun itu bawahannya yang paling bawah ataupun. Setidaknya sang suami tidak seperti bayangannya seperti di dorama yang selalu menampilkan bahwa orang kaya itu sombong.

 ** _Garden Party_**

Hinata dan para maid telah selesai mengatur dekorasi sesuai yang Hinata inginkan benar-benar tanpa campur tangan sang suami, Hinata mencari keberadaan sang suami yang biasanya menguarkan hawa hangat yang mudah dikenali.

Hinata mencari ke seluruh penjuru taman tapi tidak mendapati sang suami dimanapun, dia hampir melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam rumah saat sebuah suara mistis mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Harusnya aku menang ttebayo!"

"Ah sudahlah akui saja kekalahanmu itu Naruto-sama"

"Shaddup ttebayo!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahah"

Tiga suara bariton yang sangat berbeda terdengar saling bersahutan dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang pecah. Hinata melongokkan kepalanya ke balik tatanan sound system, dia melihat tiga orang yang sedari tadi hanya bersenang-senang dan membuat keributan.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata memanggil sang suami yang posisinya membelakangi dirinya, suami pirangnya membalikan badan dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata menjerit histeris melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat kotor dengan coretan hitam dari spidol

"Hime aku bisa jelaskan ini semua-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" penjelasan Naruto terpotong oleh jeritan sang istri yang jauh lebih keras lagi, entah apa yang perlu dijelaskan.

Tubuh Hinata limbung meratapi wajah tampan sang suami yang kini sudah bergambar kumis, janggut, kacamata, gunung, kapal, ufo dan gambar lain yang tidak masuk akal bahkan di dahinya tertulis _'aku cinta Sasuke'_.

"Hime biar aku jelaskan hime! Aku tidak mencintainya, dia hanya sahabatku hime! Aku hanya mencintaimu" sontak suara bariton bernada panik itu merenggut perhatian semua maid yang sedang mengatur dekorasi.

"Aku akan cuci muka hime! Ayo kita masuk, udara panas membuat otakku rusak" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan taman belakang dengan langkah lebar sembari menggendong sang istri di dadanya ala bridal style.

Kalimat terakhir dari sang tuan muda membuat semua maid dan penjaga keamanan terkikik geli. Sejurus kemudian mereka membubarkan diri dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing masing.

Teuchi tengah menunjukan pada ayame dan sasame bagaimana cara memotong ikan untuk selanjutnya diolah bersama perasan lemon dan wasabi bersama berbagai bahan yang lain hingga akhirnya menjadi sushi. Sementara Ibiki dan Iruka masih sibuk memperolok sang tuan muda karena kekhawatirannya pada sang istri yang melihat tulisan di dahinya. Misuki, Yugao, dan Hidate sibuk menata peralatan makan.

"Sasame, Ayame kita belum memiliki stok buah yang cukup. Bisakah kalian meminta Naruto-sama untuk menambah stoknya?" Pinta Yugao menghampiri meja pengolahan ikan Teuchi.

"Oh? Hai' Yugao-nee" jawab Ayame sambil mengerling menggoda Yugao.

Sasame terkikik geli saat melihat Yugao mencebikkan bibirnya dan berbalik dengan mengibaskan rambut violet panjangnya.

 ** _Garden Party_**

Sesaat tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Hinata hingga tiba waktunya memulai pesta kebun mereka.

Pukul 3 waktu Konoha, suami istri kontroversional Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina sampai di halaman rumah sang anak semata wayang dan menantu kesayangannya.

"Hinata-chan!!!" Pekik Kushina saat memasuki rumah, tanpa mengetuk pintu tanpa permisi Kushina berlarian memasuki rumah dan mencari keberadaan sang menantu.

"Kushina... tenanglah sedikit" Minato mencoba mengendalikan istri merahnya dengan memegangi hoodie jaketnya yang serupa dengan jaket Minato, alhasil Kushina merasa langkahnya semakin berat karena hambatan dari sang suami yang terus memegangi hoodienya dan menariknya agar lebih tenang.

Kushina bahkan tidak mengindahkan Minato yang berkali-kali memanggil dan mengejarnya karena pegangan pada hoodienya yang sempat terlepas. Kushina masih terus menjelajahi penjuru rumah sang anak dengan semangat berlipat ganda karena dia harus mengalahkan tekad sang suami untuk menghentikannya.

Mendadak Minato membekap mulut Kushina dari belakang hingga sang istri merah memberontak namun sejurus kemudian dia mulai tenang dan mengikuti langkah besar sang suami menuju lantai atas dengan mulutnya yang masih terus dibekap.

Kushina membolakan matanya kala Minato mengajaknya mengintip kegiatan sepasang suami istri yang baru saja sembuh dari acara bertengkarnya atas bantuan dari sang mertua teladan. Kushina menangkap pemandangan dimana Naruto melumat bibir sang menantu dengan lembut, Kushina dan Minato dapat merasakan aura bahagia dari kedua orang yang tengah menyalurkan cintanya melalui pagutan bibir itu.

Tak berapa lama pagutan bibir keduanya terputus.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan! Kalian sangat tidak sopan" ucap sang anak yang merupakan king copy dari sang ayah. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari amethys istri mungilnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo kita turun tsuma" ucap Naruto mengecup kening istrinya kemudian merengkuh sang istri untuk berjalan bersama menuju taman belakang.

 ** _Garden Party_**

Pesta dimulai pukul 5 petang, para tamu berdatangan dan ada beberapa yang membawa hadiah yang entah untuk apa karena seingat Naruto dia mengatakan bahwa pesta ini tidak memiliki tujuan khusus.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sampai paling awal dan seperti biasa, Itachi dan Izumi selalu menampilkan tingkahnya yang sangat abstrak dan romantisme berlebih seolah mereka adalah satu orang yang terbelah dua dan harus selalu bersama untuk bertahan hidup.

Neji bersikap lebih santai dengan mengakrabkan diri pada keluarga Namikaze -atas permintaan Tenten. Sakura dan Naruto tengah berdebat tentang rumput jenis apa yang sedang mereka pijaki saat itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan sesekali terkikik kecil melihat tingkah aneh mereka yang sibuk meributkan rumput.

Sasuke tengah sibuk mencomot tomat yang tersaji dalam nampan besar yang dipotong tipis untuk dihidangkan bersama sushi sesuai permintaan para tamu. Akhirnya Mizuki memutuskan untuk memberi senampan penuh tomat dingin yang sudah dipotong kepada Sasuke agar si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak terus mencomot tomat di nampan yang sudah setengah kosong karena ulahnya.

Kini sebagian besar tamu sudah berkumpul di taman belakang, Kushina menarik Hinata untuk mengambil foto keluarga bersama para suami yang sudah menunggu -atas paksaan dari Kushina.

"Permisi Namikaze-sama, ah maaf... keluarga Namikaze" sapa seorang wanita yang sukses membuat Kushina menampilkan senyum sinisnya.

"Oh hai, nona Shion"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	14. 14

Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sampai paling awal dan seperti biasa, Itachi dan Izumi selalu menampilkan tingkahnya yang sangat abstrak dan romantisme berlebih seolah mereka adalah satu orang yang terbelah dua dan harus selalu bersama untuk bertahan hidup.

Neji bersikap lebih santai dengan mengakrabkan diri pada keluarga Namikaze -atas permintaan Tenten. Sakura dan Naruto tengah berdebat tentang rumput jenis apa yang sedang mereka pijaki saat itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan sesekali terkikik kecil melihat tingkah aneh mereka yang sibuk meributkan rumput.

Sasuke tengah sibuk mencomot tomat yang tersaji dalam nampan besar yang dipotong tipis untuk dihidangkan bersama sushi sesuai permintaan para tamu. Akhirnya Mizuki memutuskan untuk memberi senampan penuh tomat dingin yang sudah dipotong kepada Sasuke agar si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak terus mencomot tomat di nampan yang sudah setengah kosong karena ulahnya.

Kini sebagian besar tamu sudah berkumpul di taman belakang, Kushina menarik Hinata untuk mengambil foto keluarga bersama para suami yang sudah menunggu -atas paksaan dari Kushina.

"Permisi Namikaze-sama, ah maaf... keluarga Namikaze" sapa seorang wanita yang sukses membuat Kushina menampilkan senyum sinisnya.

"Oh hai, nona Shion"

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Kushina terus melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi yang menunjukan betapa tidak sukanya dia kepada wanita pirang itu. Hinata menjadi salah tingkah sendiri atas ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan oleh sang ibu mertua, ditambah tatapan Naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan'.

"Ah permisi kami harus menjamu tamu lain-" Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya berusaha memutus ketegangan dengan ekspresi ramahnya meskipun didalam hatinya ia juga sangat geram tiap kali melihat wanita pirang dihadapannya "-yang lebih penting tentunya"

Kushina terkejut pada pernyataan sang suami yang sangat mengejutkan, tidak lama kemudian Minato menggandeng Kushina menjauh. Alasan keterkejutan Kushina adalah karena sang suami yang terkenal ramah dan tidak pernah berbicara buruk kepada siapapun, sore ini telah berlaku buruk kepada seorang wanita.

"Hinata!! Astaga aku tidak percaya benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan nyonya muda Namikaze ini, tidak sia-sia aku menuruti Kushina-san untuk menutup toko lebih awal dan datang ke pesta ini. Kemarilah akan kuperkenalkan kau kepada tomodachi-ku hehehe" Ino berucap panjang lebar dengan berbagai euforia kebahagiaannya bertemu sang sahabat, dengan segera dia menggamit tangan Hinata dan menariknya menjauh dari Naruto dan Shion.

Naruto dapat bernafas lega sekarang, dia tidak perlu memikirkan protesan sang istri dan bisa bersikap sesukanya pada sang mantan kekasih. Shion menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tertarik.

 _'Si jalang itu berteman dengan desainer sekelas Yamanaka Ino tapi sama sekali tidak modis? Ironis'_

"Singkirkan pandanganmu dari istriku kecuali kau seorang yuri!" Tegur Naruto tanpa sedikitpun merasa bahwa Shion akan sakit hati.

Pria pirang itu sudah terlalu terbakar emosi hingga wanita yang dulu pernah singgah dihatinya menjadi begitu buruk dimatanya. Jika dulu dia akan diam saja saat Shion mengganggu semua orang yang dekat dengannya, kini dia tidak akan tinggal diam karena yang menjadi sasaran Shion adalah istrinya.

Sebenarnya Shion mendekati pewaris perusahaan otomotif Akasuna dan pernah juga berusaha mendekati Itachi. Sayangnya Itachi merasa sangat buruk jika dia dekat dengan orang yang notabene adalah mantan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik.

 ** _Tririring tririring_**

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi sehingga ia segera menjauh dari kerumunan dan memilih masuk ke dapur rumahnya.

"Moshi moshi"

"Ya itu benar"

"Souka... akan kukirim alamatnya segera"

"Ah arigatou" Naruto menutup telepon namun ia tidak segera berbalik.

Suara air yang dituang kedalam gelas kristal membuatnya enggan untuk berbalik karena dia tau siapa yang cukup lancang melakukan hal itu dirumahnya. Keluarga Namikaze tidak akan keluar masuk tanpa saling menyapa seperti itu.

"Apa maumu?" Suara bariton itu terdengar sangat rendah dan menusuk, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela tempatnya memperhatikan sang istri yang tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu Naru-kun pernah dengar _BrewDog's Sink the Bismarck_ ? Aku membawa dua botol untuk kita, hanya kita" ucap Shion seraya mendekatkan satu gelas birnya pada Naruto.

Naruto meraih gelas yang disodorkan oleh Shion dan mengendusnya sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gelas kristal berisi cairan itu. Hanya menempel dan seolah-olah meminumnya, hanya beberapa tetes saja yang mengenai lidahnya sudah cukup untuk membantunya menilai bahan biadab apa yang dimasukkan Shion kedalam minuman mahal itu.

Naruto tertegun namun dia sama sekali tak menampilkan ekspresi mencurigakan karena wanita dihadapannya ini sangat peka dan sangat cerdas.

 _'Darimana dia mendapat obat ini? Dia benar-benar merencanakan segalanya dengan baik. Aku harus merekrutnya secara khusus ke divisi relasi publik dengan agenda khusus untuk membunuh rival yang tidak aku suka. Dia sangat sempurna untuk tugas itu'_

Inner Naruto benar-benar berfikir sangat jauh bahkan sampai memikirkan kemungkinan kemajuan bisnisnya jika dia mempekerjakan Shion.

Saat Shion berbalik untuk mengambil botol bir yang dia letakkan di meja makan, dengan cekatan Naruto membuang sisa cairan beralkohol -dan obat yang bisa membuat Naruto lupa diri- di dalam gelas kristalnya melalui pundak kirinya keluar jendela sehingga saat Naruto berbalik Shion sudah melihat gelas kristal itu kosong.

"Wah kau menyukainya ya?" Ucap Shion dengan senyuman bahagia penuh kelicikan yang sangat ketara.

"Aku akan keluar" Naruto meletakkan gelas di pantry dibelakangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Shion.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menaruh bir ini dikulkas" ucap Shion menyusul Naruto keluar dari dapur.

 ** _Garden Party_**

Malam semakin larut hingga tidak terasa sudah pukul 9 malam namun pesta belum juga selesai malah semakin riuh dengan berbagai penampilan dari beberapa orang yang menyanyi dan bersorak riang saat Guy dan Kakashi mengadakan lomba makan Sushi. Bahkan para wanita -termasuk Hinata- terkagum-kagum pada ketampanan Kakashi yang tidak pernah ia tampakkan diluar lingkungan rumahnya karena selalu tertutup masker, dan saat ini dia terpaksa melepas maskernya untuk kepentingan lomba makan sushi.

Saat semua bersorak bahagia Shion justru berdiri di sudut dengan gusar karena reaksi dari obat dan bir yang tadi dia berikan pada Naruto sama sekali tidak muncul. Hingga semua mata tertuju pada Naruto saat dia mengetuk gelas kristal berisi jus jeruk yang ada ditangannya.

"Uhmmm permisi tolong dengarkan aku sebentar... kaa-chan!" suara bariton yang terdengar berwibawa itu terdengar menarik perhatian tiap orang di ruang terbuka itu, dia memanggil sang ibu yang terus mengadu argumen dengan Mikoto tentang harga tomat.

"Kami punya kabar bahagia yang ingin kami bagi pada kalian, kami baru tahu ini sore tadi jadi kufikir sekalian saja aku beritahukan saat pesta berlangsung hehehe" Naruto terus berbicara dengan sebelah tangannya menggandeng tangan sang istri yang tampak tersenyum malu-malu.

"Saat ini... Hinata tengah mengandung"

Hening

1

2

3

Terdengar suara riuh rendah dari semua orang yang hadir seolah mengucapkan selamat kepada sepasang suami istri, tak sedikit juga yang menanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa baru tahu sore tadi sehingga Naruto harus memutar ulang memorinya sore tadi bersama sang istri.

 ** _Flashback_** ** _Naruto Point Of View_**

 _Aku berhasil menenangkan Hinata setelah membasuh wajahku hingga tidak satupun noda tinta spidol tersisa, dia sangat histeris dan marah ketika melihatku mengotori wajahku -kemarin setelah mengantar Shion pulang, kami memakai masker lumpur yang rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku baru saja selesai membantu Hinata mengikat rambutnya setelah memenangkan perdebatan panjang dengannya, dia tidak mengizinkan aku mengikat rambutnya tapi aku tetap ingin mengikatnya._ _Aku mendengar suara teriakan Ayame-nee dari bawah, tidak cukup jelas jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar._ _"Naruto-sama, stok buahnya belum cukup. Kurasa kau harus mendambahkan tomat untuk kekasihmu juga" dia tertawa bersama Sasame yang sedikit lebih pendiam namun sangat ramah sama sepertinya._ _"Oh begitu? Baiklah aku akan pergi membeli buah, adakah yang lain?" Jawabku sembari berjalan menuju dispenser air di sebelah kulkas -Hinata tidak mau aku terlalu banyak minum air dingin._ _"Itu saja, kami akan kembali ke taman belakang ya" mereka langsung keluar begitu saja, mereka memang aneh._ _Tomat? Sasuke ya? Kurasa mereka benar, aku harus beli sekarung tomat jika ingin menjamunya._ _Akhirnya kami berangkat menuju supermarket dan membeli barang-barang yang kami butuhkan._ _"Hime, biar aku yang antri di kasir. Tolong ambilkan aku minuman hime aku haus sekali, dan ambil beberapa kotak nori lagi" instruksiku membuat Hinata mencebikkan bibirnya, aku tidak peduli dia akan menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa toh akhirnya dia menurut juga hahahah._ _"Naruto-kun sudah selesai?" Hinata mengintrupsi kegiatanku menata kembalian didalam dompet._ _Aku hanya mengangguk dan meraih tangan mungilnya dan menariknya segera pulang, kau tahukan kalau membiarkan wanita berada di supermarket terlalu lama itu agak berbahaya -itu menurut tou-chan yang selalu dibantah oleh kaa-chan, tapi bantahannya itu membuatku percaya pada apa yang diucapkan tou-chan._ _Kami meletakkan belanjaan kami di meja dapur, aku mengambil barang yang kubeli diam-diam sebelum membawa kantung belanjaan kami ke taman belakang._ _"Hime ayo keatas aku ingin mencoba sesuatu" aku mengajaknya keatas, sepertinya dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan kulakukan karena dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi curiga._ _Aku menyerahkan testpack ke pangkuannya, dia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku harus menjelaskan bahwa aku sengaja membelinya karena penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah benda itu digunakan, akhirnya dia mengerti dan menunjukannya padaku._ _Aku paling malas ketika disuruh menunggu, tapi ketika hasilnya keluar rasanya seperti dia tengah mencubit hatiku, mencubit dengan sayang. Hinata bilang kalau muncul 2 garis berarti dia hamil, sebenarnya aku sudah tau tapi aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi hari ini._ _Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku, mengucapkan betapa aku berterimakasih kepadanya dan kami berjanji akan menjaga calon buah cinta kami hingga lahir dan akhirnya nanti dia tumbuh dewasa. Aku melihat sudut matanya berair, kurasa dia sungguh sangat bahagia._ _Aku menarik dagunya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya, melumat bibir atas maupun bawahnya dengan lembut hingga dia membalas lumatanku dan memberiku akses untuk mengecap dan menjelajah seluruh rongga mulutnya._ _Tidak lama kemudian aku merasa diawasi, tanpa perlu membuka mata pun aku tau itu pasti si merah dan si kuning._ _"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan! Kalian sangat tidak sopan" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hinataku yang tidak terkejut dengan ucapanku._ _Kurasa dia juga menyadari kedatangan mereka, dia sangat peka hingga kepekaannya sering membuatnya salah faham._

 ** _Naruto Point of View End._**

 ** _Flashback End_**

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	15. 15

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Suasana mulai sepi setelah sebagian pengunjung memutuskan pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Mereka diusir paksa oleh Naruto saat dia mengatakan bahwa yang datang terlambat ke kantor esok pagi akan mendapat hukuman khusus langsung darinya. Dan seketika taman belakang kediaman rumahnya menjadi sepi, hanya ada beberapa tamu yang masih aktif mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan kepada si ibu hamil.

Lain halnya dengan Kushina yang tengah ditenangkan oleh suami pirangnya, tanpa sepengetahuan anak dan menantunya mereka telah mrnghilang dari halaman belakang. Bukannya larut dalam euforia kebahagiaan sang putra, Kushina justru tengah menggigil hebat mendengar kabar kehamilan sang menantu.

"Kushina, tenangkan dirimu. Semua akan selalu baik-baik saja" Minato masih setia menenangkan sang istri yang sedang sangat ketakutan.

Istrinya memang sangat sensitif jika menyangkut janin apalagi Hinata memiliki riwayat keguguran di kehamilan pertamanya. Dia begitu takut jika hal yang sama terulang kembali, seolah keguguran yang dialami sang menantu adalah peristiwa traumatis bagi dirinya.

"Minato, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kushina dalam dekapan sang suami yang terus setia mengelus surai merahnya.

"Tidak ingin berpamitan?" Tanya Minato lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan dari sang istri.

Minato merengkuh tubuh sang istri yang masih terus menggigil kedalam pelukannya dan membawanya ke mobil, kemudian dia berjalan ke taman sebentar untuk menyampaikan pamit undurdirinya kepada beberapa tamu yang masih ada disana.

"Naruto, kaa-chan sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang" ucap Minato to the point.

"Kaa-chan sakit? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya dulu? Aku yakin bisa merawatnya" Hinata tampak khawatir sampai ia mendahului sang suami untuk menjawab pernyataan sang ayah mertua.

"Tidak perlu Hinata-chan, biarkan saja dia istriahat. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik" ucap Minato kemudian berpamitan kepada keluarga besannya Hyuuga Hiashi dan sahabat kecilnya Uchiha Fugaku.

Minato sungguh tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kushina, dan untuk sekarang dia tidak ingin mendebat sang istri. Mungkin jika nanti waktunya sudah tepat dia akan berusaha membicarakan semuanya dengan sang putra semata wayang.

Sebenarnya Kushina sudah hampir melupakan insiden yang membuatnya begitu tertekan itu, namun kedatangan Shion ke rumah sang putra beberapa waktu lalu seolah mengorek kembali lukanya yang sudah hampir sembuh. Kushina sangat mengkhawatirkan rumah tangga anaknya yang sudah pasti akan dimanipulasi oleh wanita itu ditambah kehamilan Hinata membuatnya semakin mengkhawatirkan keselamatan sang menantu.

Minato telah sampai di Mansion Namikaze tepat tengah malam, para maid menghampiri sang tuan besar namun dirinya menolak halus dan mengangkat tubuh sang istri yang tertidur didepan dadanya. Dia melepas seluruh aksesoris, mengganti gaun sang istri dengan piyama lucu kesayangannya, bahkan ia menghapus make up sang istri dengan susu pembersih. Dia membersihkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya dia menyusul sang istri dang merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan posesifnya.

"Kushina, apapun yang kau takutkan itu, percayalah aku akan menghapuskannya" Minato mengecup dahi sang istri dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi

 ** _Garden Party_**

Kediaman Namikaze masih ramai dengan keluarga Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan para pekerja Yamanaka. Mereka terus saja bercanda dan meramaikan taman belakang rumah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hey bukankah sebaiknya kita minum? Biasanya para pria selalu minum disaat pesta seperti ini kan?" Itachi membuka suara dengan usulannya yang cukup menarik ditelinga para pria dewasa yang ada disana.

Mendadak Naruto teringat sesuatu, bola lampu imajiner muncul dikepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku punya bir spesial untuk kalian" ucap Naruto beranjak menuju dapur rumahnya dan mengeluarkan bir yang dibawakan oleh Shion

'Mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih dulu tepar huahahahaha'

Naruto keluar dengan seringai kejinya, Sasuke menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dan berusaha menghindar namun Itachi menggamit tangannya.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana? Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak tomat. Sudahlah ayo kita berkumpul dan lupakan dulu tomatmu itu" Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menariknya kembali ke kerumunan para pria.

"Baka aniki! Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau disitu. Biarkan aku pergi" Sasuke terus memberontak hingga Fugaku harus buka suara.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke" ucap Fugaku singkat dan tidak terbantahkan.

"Perlukah kalian kuambilkan minuman dingin?" Tanya Neji yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sangat akrab dengan para pria disitu.

"Tidak usah nii-san, aku sudah membawakan kalian minuman dingin lengkap dengan gelasnya" Naruto menyeringai mencurigakan kearah Neji.

Hiashi mencium hawa tidak wajar dari diri menantunya tapi dia mengabaikannya dan tidak mau ambil pusing, Hiasi tidak mau repot-repot buka suara dan akhirnya malah merusak suasana. Naruto mulai membagikan gelas kepada para pria dewasa tangguh yang akan diuji ketangguhannya, dengan cekatan dia menuang bir itu sama rata tiap gelas.

"Tidak perlu minum terlalu banyak, aku yakin kalian pasti tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk hahaha" Naruto membuka suara dan mengangkat gelasnya tinggi.

"Bersulang" seru Itachi penuh semangat, detik berikutnya mereka telah menyesap bir berbahaya itu tanpa mengendus keanehan didalamnya.

Tidak seperti yang lain, Naruto dan Hiashi hanya berpura-pura meminumnya. Naruto sedang menghitung mundur efek apa yang akan dihasilkan oleh bir itu sementara Hiashi tengah memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah para pria dewasa itu yang tergolong tidak wajar.

"Bir ini luar biasa sekali hik... hahaha aku mau lagi!! aku mau lagi!!" Fugaku berteriak girang, hingga Hiashi membelalakkan matanya, pasalnya kepala keluarga Uchiha itu berlaku sangat out of character. Meskipun Hiashi baru mengenalnya malam ini tapi meski hanya melihat sekilas sifatnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Hiashi mengerti tabiat Fugaku.

"Izumi-sama?" Itachi menengokkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri mencari sang istri "Izumi-sama? Kau disitu ya hehehe" Izumi yang tengah berbincang dengan para wanita kontan terkejut dengan suaminya yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Izumi-sama, cium aku... cium aku... lihat rambutmu ini haha cantik sekali" Itachi meraih rambut Izumi dan meletakkan tiap helainya diatas kepalanya dengan bahagia seolah itu adalah rambutnya sendiri, Izumi hanya menghela nafas lelah karena memang seperti itulah sang suami jika dicekoki dengan minuman beralkohol.

"Sakura" suara Sasuke yang terdengar biasa saja membuat sang istri bernafas lega karena sang suami tidak ikut bertingkah aneh.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Itachi-nii seperti itu" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat kakak iparnya bertingkah aneh.

Dalam sekejap raut datar sasuke berubah menjadi raut ketakutan "Sakura aku takut! Aku takut sekali." Sasuke berjongkok dan memeluk kaki Sakura hingga dia tampak seperti kucing kecil. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyingkap bawahan dress sakura dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"KYAAAA SASUKE-KUNNNN!!!!" Mikoto dan Tenten menutup telinganya sementara Izumi masih sibuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang mendadak berubah menjadi anak berusia lima tahun.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau disitu? Aku boleh ikut?" Sakura bergidik ngeri saat melihat Itachi sudah berjongkok dan menoel-noel punggung Sasuke yang tidak ikut masuk kedalam bawahan gaun Sakura.

"Ita-kun lebih baik kau duduk dan mendengar aku berdongeng untukmu" Izumi mendadak panik ketika Itachi menjongkokkan dirinya.

Mikoto tersenyum mengerikan setelah dia tersadar dari kegiatan meratapi nasib keluarganya. Tak berapa lama dia sudah menggiring Sakura dan Sasuke untuk menjauh

"Tou-san apakah aku cantik seperti Hinata?" pertanyaan sang putra sulung membuat Hiashi dan Naruto berjengit kaget hingga Hiashi hampir terjengkang dari kursinya, beruntunglah dengan sigap Naruto memegangi bahu sang mertua "Apakah aku bisa secantik Sasuke?"

Kalimat tanya terakhir dari Neji membuat dua orang pria yang tidak mabuk itu menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Neji. Sasuke tengah menggunakan kostum lolita gotic super mini dengan aksen pita berwarna putih dipunggungnya dipadu dengan stocking jaring-jaring dan high heels 10 cm.

"Naruto kau mimisan ya?" Neji kembali bertanya dengan wajah inosennya.

"Tidak Neji-nii, ini jus tomat" jawab Naruto asal.

Fugaku mendadak berdiri menghampiri sang putra bungsu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Mikoto? Kenapa kau memakai gaun seperti ini? Kau ingin menggodaku ya? hahahaha kau bisa saja" Fugaku menoel-noel pipi Sasuke dan Sasuke malah menjerit dan berlari kearah Sakura.

"Eh ini Mikoto? Lalu ini siapa?" Tanya Fugaku saat melihat Sasuke dan Mikoto yang berdiri bersebelahan.

"Sebaiknya ji-san pilih sendiri saja Mikoto ba-san yang mana" Tenten menyahut seolah mempersilahkan si pria mabuk untuk memilih istrinya.

"Mikoto pasti yang ini, Mikoto kan sangat seksi" jawab Fugaku sambil menoel kembali pipi Sasuke.

"Astaga kalian sangat cocok, sekarang bawalah istrimu dan kenalkan pada teman-temanmu" seru Mikoto menahan tawanya sementara Tenten dan Sakura sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sakura selamatkan aku!" Sasuke menjerit putus asa namun tidak menolak ketika dibawa oleh Fugaku.

 ** _Garden Party_**

Hinata baru saja kembali dari tempat parkir setelah mengantarkan Shion dan rombongan Yamanaka yang pamit undur diri karena sudah terlalu malam. Sebenarnya Shion ingin pulang karena mendengar bahwa para pria akan minum-minum dan dia jadi sangat panik saat sang tuan rumah menyajikan bir darinya yang kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi ditambah dengan campuran obat berbahaya yang dia pesan khusus untuk mengacaukan pesta.

Sekembalinya dari tempat parkir Hinata dikejutkan dengan pemandangan luar biasa yang dia yakin itu adalah maha karya sang suami. Sang suami tengah menyiapkan kamera dibantu dengan para maid yang menata sound dan kursi seolah akan diadakan pertunjukan.

Disana terlihat meja yang berjajar dengan apik membentuk sebuah platform kayu, Hinata merona hebat melihat Sasuke yang tampak lincah berkejaran dengan Fugaku meskipun ia sedang menggunakan heels, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Itachi berteriak.

"Musik!" Dan seketika itu juga diputarlah lagu-lagu yang mengiringi nyanyian Itachi, tapi semua orang mabuk memang selalu berbuat aneh begitupun itachi yang menyanyikan lagu Twinkle Twinkle meskipun musik yang diputar adalah lagu Propaganda.

"Permisi nona apakah aku terlambat?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Hinata.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab ia mengikuti arah pandang wanita cantik didepannya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat pemandangan sepupunya yang luar biasa cantik. Itachi sudah biasa berbuat konyol tapi Sasuke pasti mabuk berat -sangat berat.

Si pria membawa Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung dengan menarik lengannya halus, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi mendadak dia mendapat pandangan menusuk dari si pemegang kamera. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengantarnya kearah si pria yang memegang kamera, tanpa basa basi pria itu langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain masih memegang handycam.

"Ah Shisui akhirnya kau datang" ucap Mikoto menyambut si pria yang baru datang.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Shisui dengan wajah bingungnya menatap kearah panggung dimana Itachi tengah menari dan Neji yang terus bergoyang ala dancer Anaconda.

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu pertunjukan akan segera dimulai" Mikoto menarik tangan keponakannya mendekat pada dirinya dan Sakura, sementara entah sejak kapan Tenten sudah berada didepan panggung dan terus bersorak kepada sang suami.

"Kyaaa neji-kun!" Teriakan Tenten membuat Neji semakin berani.

Ia bahkan sudah membuka kemejanya dan melemparnya asal.

"Kyaaaaa neji kun!!!!" Tenten mulai melemparkan lembaran uang bagai sedang menonton pertunjukan striptease.

Kini Neji mulai melucuti celananya hingga hanya menyisakan dalamannya saja, dan tenten masih terus bersorak sementara Hiashi tengah megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan nafas. Dia sangat tahu jika sang putra sulung tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol, dan dia sangat paham jika efeknya akan luar biasa merusak hidup dan citra sang putra sulung yang terkenal dingin.

Neji masih terus meliuk-liukkan badannya bak stripteaser handal. Bukan hanya itu, kini sasuke dan Fugaku bahkan sudah naik keatas panggung. Sasuke yang tadinya lincah dengan high heelsnya entah bagaimana dia jadi limbung dan terjatuh dipelukan Fugaku.

"Apa-apaan itu dia merona!" Naruto menimpali dari bawah, dia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Hinata yang tampak shock berat karena pemandangan dari kakaknya.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	16. 16

Neji masih terus meliuk-liukkan badannya bak stripteaser handal. Bukan hanya itu, kini sasuke dan Fugaku bahkan sudah naik keatas panggung. Sasuke yang tadinya lincah dengan high heelsnya entah bagaimana dia jadi limbung dan terjatuh dipelukan Fugaku yang telah siap menangkapnya dibelakang.

"Apa-apaan itu dia merona! Si Teme itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras" Naruto menimpali dari bawah, dia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Hinata yang tampak shock berat karena pemandangan fulgar dari kakaknya.

 ** _~~~~~~_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Hiashi kini tengah ditenangkan oleh Shisui, sementara sang anak bungsu terus merona dengan mata terbelalak dipelukan menantu bungsunya yang sudah sukses mengerjai para Uchiha dan kakak iparnya sendiri. Yang paling membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah bahwa si menantu sulung yang terus berteriak menyemangati suaminya untuk bergoyang sambil melemparkan lembaran uang kearah sang suami.

"Nikmati saja ji-san, lagipula hal ini hanya kita yang tau" ucap Shisui menenangkan.

"Aku rasa aku harus meminta kopian rekamannya nanti, anak sulungku tampak sangat bahagia. Bukan begitu?" Hiashi mulai menanggapi kejahilan konyol sang menantu bungsu dengan positif.

Shisui hanya menanggapi dengan senyum lembutnya, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ketika ada suara lembut bernada ceria menginterupsi interaksi diantara mereka.

"Apakah kalian juga berfikir Sasuke semirip itu denganku?" Tanya Mikoto disertai kikikan kecil menatap romantisme sang suami dengan anak bungsunya, ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hiashi dan Shisui.

Dua pria yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Mikoto itu hanya mengangguk disertai senyuman dan kikikan kecil. Mereka berinteraksi seperti sudah saling mengenal sedari kecil.

 **Kita kembali ke panggung.**

Kini tampak Itachi sedang merangkul Neji dengan mesra dan sebelah tangannya memainkan rambut panjang Neji seperti ia memainkan rambut sang istri. Tenten dan Izumi kini hanya mampu melongo dengan bola mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar melihat betapa manjanya Itachi kepada Neji.

"Astaga aku melihat pasangan yaoi dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" Izumi berteriak dengan sangat girang sembari memeluk Tenten yang sangat shock dengan kelakuan sang suami.

"Sekarang aku melihat pasangan yuri yang bahagia" ucap Sakura sweatdrop karena mendengar pekikan Izumi yang begitu bahagia mengetahui bahwa dirinya punya saingan baru laki-laki pula.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari panggung yang sangat ramai itu.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti hime, sekarang lebih baik kau duduk atau ikutlah melempar uang kearah Neji" ucap Naruto santai, sebelah tangannya mengelus lengan sang istri yang masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Hinata mendadak lemot.

Lagu yang tadinya diputar dan telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Mizuki agar tidak behenti entah bagaimana sekarang malah berhenti setelah 30 menit. Tapi aksi Neji dan kawan kawan belum selesai.

"Hey Mikoto, sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya?" Ucap Fugaku yang masih terus menganggap bahwa sang putra bungsu adalah istrinya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamuuuuu..." jawab Sasuke manja.

Sasuke tampaknya telah menerima Fugaku, tampak dari caranya bergelayut manja ditangan sang ayah yang kini tampak lebih pendek darinya karena efek high heels yang dia pakai.

Neji dan Itachi kini malah duduk di atas rumput dan menghitung uang yang tadi dilemparkan oleh istri mereka.

"Satu domba, dua domba, tiga domba, em-" hitung Neji.

"Tidak tidak, kau salah menghitungnya. Biar aku saja yang hitung dasar cantik!" Itachi menginterupsi kegiatan Neji dan kini malah membuat Neji merona. Dia tampak sangat mirip dengan Hinata.

"Satu uang, dua uang, tiga uang, banyak uang!! Yeeeay!!" Itachi telah selesai menghitung.

"Jadi uang kita berapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Uang kita ada banyak" jawab Itachi sambil melemparkan lembaran kertas itu keudara.

"Akan kita apakan uang kita yang banyak ini?" Tanya Neji menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya.

"Sebagian akan kuberikan pada tou-san untuk melamar Sasuke dan sisanya akan kugunakan untuk menikahimu" ucap Itachi tertawa yang dibalas dengan tepuk tangan dari Neji.

 ** _Jderrrrr_**

"CHIGAUUUU!!!!!" Ucap Izumi marah dengan asap yang mengepul dari kepalanya.

"Eh? Izumi-sama? Astaga aku ketahuan!" Ucap Itachi menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya panik seolah dia adalah orang yang ketahuan berselingkuh.

"Pulang! Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersamanya lagi!" Izumi melempar deathglare kearah Neji yang terus menggenggam tangan Itachi dengan inosen.

"Astaga Izumi, dia tidak akan menduakanmu. Lihatlah mereka berdua tampak saling mencintai" Tenten menghentikan deathglare Izumi, kalimat terakhirnya sukses membuat Neji mengangguk antusias.

"Baik kita harus hentikan ini segera, Shisui kau bawa Sasuke dan aku akan membawa Fugaku. Setidaknya Fugaku lebih mudah diatur dari pada Sasuke" ucap Mikoto dengan panik, segera setelah ia sadar bahwa si bungsu dan suaminya hampir berciuman.

"Oh astaga!" Shisui segera berlari kearah panggung dan menarik Sasuke menjauh sebelum bibir mereka saling menyentuh.

"Hey jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku! Aku sudah ada yang punya!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada melambai.

Shisui sama sekali tidak menggubris ocehan sepupunya itu dan langsung membawanya keluar di tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

"Hey kau menculik pengantinku!" Fugaku yang memekik marah karena Sasuke diculik oleh Shisui hampir menyusul mereka sebelum Mikoto menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku kan disini anata, ayo kita pulang" ucap Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan menarik tangan Fugaku yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu dan bingung.

"Sakura-chan tolong urus pakaian suamimu ya, kaa-san akan tunggu di mobil. Izumi bawa suamimu pulang, astaga kepalaku sakit sekali melihat tingkah suamimu itu" Sakura membawa barang-barang suaminya dan membantu Izumi menjauhkan Itachi dari Neji.

Sangat sulit menjauhkan Itachi dari Neji, mereka membuat Hiashi harus turun tangan. Sakura dan Izumi menarik tangan Itachi dibantu dengan Hinata, sedangkan Neji tidak bisa bergerak karena pergerakan tangannya dikunci oleh Hiashi dan Tenten. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia merekam setiap kejadian tanpa melewatkan satu detikpun.

"Lepaskanlah dia nii-san! Izumi-nee jauh lebih cantik darinya. Astaga bisakah kita menghentikan acara ini, bahuku rasanya mau lepas" Sakura mengeluh dengan tidak elitnya sambil terus menarik tubuh sang kakak ipar.

"Ita-kun!! Aishiteru!! Ita-kun!! Otou-san tolong restui kami!!!" Ucap Neji yang sukses membuat Izumi ikut berteriak tidak suka.

"Hey jangan seenaknya ya!" Izumi memekik dengan emosi.

"Tidak! Tidakk jangan pisahkan kami!!! Izumi-sama tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengannya!!! Neji-chan!!!!" Pegangan tangan mereka akhirnya terlepas.

 _'Neji-chan?'_ Alis Tenten berkedut, ingin rasanya ia melempar kursi kearah pria mabuk itu.

 ** _Garden Party_**

Naruto mematikan handycam-nya saat semua kegilaan di halaman belakang rumahnya telah berakhir, dia hanya merekam sedikit bagian dimana Neji meratapi nasibnya. Dia menangis tergugu karena kehilangan Itachi sementara Tenten tengah memakaikan kembali pakaiannya yang tadi dilepas saat menari.

"Naruto, tolong suruh supir yang tadi menyiapkan mobil. Kami akan pulang" Hiashi mendekati Naruto yang tengah membantu para maid untuk membereskan bekas pesta.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya menginap disini saja? Ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari tou-san. Kasihan Neji nii-san" Naruto membujuk dan menggoda sang ayah mertua disaat yang sama.

Hiashi melirik kearah Neji yang kini tengah menangis meraung-raung memanggil Itachi sementara Hinata mencoba menenangkannya dan Tenten malah mengikat rambutnya twintails.

"Haaah... dia akan terus begitu jika tidak segera dibawa pulang" Hiashi menghela nafas lelah melihat keabsurdan putra sulungnya yang baru pertama kali ini mabuk.

"Aku akan memintanya untuk menyiapkan mobil dan mengantar kalian pulang" Naruto melenggang pergi menghampiri Kotetsu, supir yang ia tugaskan untuk mengantar jemput keluarga Hyuuga.

Dan seperti itulah akhir dari pesta mabuk yang diadakan oleh Naruto. Naruto mencari kembali gelasnya dan gelas sang ayah mertua yang isinya belum tersentuh sama sekali dan mengembalikan bir itu kedalam botolnya.

Dia akan menyelidiki dan membicarakan masalah ini bersama ayahnya.

 ** _Garden Party_**

"Anata kau belum ngantuk?" Sapa Hinata memeluk Naruto yang tengah membaca komposisi bir yang diberikan oleh Shion di dalam kamar mereka.

Naruto meletakkan bir itu diatas nakas dan berbalik memeluk istrinya, ia mengecup kedua pipi istrinya yang merona dengan sangat manis.

"Mobilmu sudah datang, besok aku akan mengambilnya. Kau akan kuantar ke mansion karena aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat dan aku tidak ingin kau sendirian disini tsuma" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata merasa ada yang salah pada Naruto, dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan panjang lebar dari suaminya. Ia tidak ingin membantah kali ini.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa balapan? Aku ingin segera test drive anata. Nanti kalau umur kandunganku sudah besar pasti aku akan sulit memakai sabuk pengaman dan sangat sulit mengendalikan mobilnya" rajuk Hinata.

"Begitukah?" Naruto mencolek payudara besar sang istri.

"Naruto-kun, dia bisa terluka" Hinata mengingatkan suaminya yang tengah melepaskan kancing piyamanya pada keberadaan buah cinta mereka.

"Aku tidak akan melukainya" bisik Naruto setengah mendesah di cuping telinga istrinya.

Sejurus kemudian ia telah melepaskan piyama Hinata yang berbentuk seperti kaos berkancing yang panjangnya mencapai lutut, menampakkan bongkahan buah dada sensitif milik sang istri yang tidak dibalut oleh bra. Salahkan kebiasaan Hinata yang tidak suka tidur dengan memakai bra.

Dengan cepat, naruto meraup kedua bongkahan kenyal itu dengan mulutnya sementara kedua tangannya melepas celana dalam Hinata dengan cepat. Tangan kirinya menjelajahi tiap lekuk bagian sensitif sang istri hingga Hinata menggelinjang dan mendesah dengan sangat menggoda.

Tidak ingin kalah, dengan cepat Hinata menurunkan celana pendek sang suami yang memang tidak memakai atasan. Menyisakan celana dalam yang kini tampak menggembung dan sesak, tangan kanan Naruto meraih tangan kiri Hinata dan mengarahkannya untuk memanjakannya.

Tidak lama mereka sudah bergulat dengan sengit diatas ranjang mereka dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh. Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menegang dan menjeritkan nama sang suami pirangnya itu hingga kini tiba saatnya sang suami akan menikmati surganya, segera ia mempercepat gerakannya dan menumpahkan seluruh laharnya pada kulit perut dan dada sang istri.

Ia berguling mendekati sang istri yang kini telah basah dan lengket. Ia tidak mempedulikan cairan cintanya yang mengotori tubuh sempurna sang istri, ia langsung merengkuh Hinata mengarungi alam mimpi bersamanya.

 ** _Garden Party_**

Hinata dan Naruto telah menyelesaikan ritual paginya meskipun mereka agak telat bangun karena acara tadi malam ditambah acara dadakan mereka yang akhirnya baru selesai pukul 2 dini hari.

"Hime cepatlah, aku akan melakukan inspeksi pagi ini" Naruto melompat dengan terburu-buru menuju mobil Toyota Supra-nya.

"Sebentar Naruto-kun, flatshoes ini sangat rumit" Hinata masih sibuk melerai ikatan tali pada flatshoesnya yang seharusnya mengikat betisnya.

Naruto yang tidak sabaran berjalan keluar dari mobil untuk menggendongnya masuk dan mengambil flatshoes berwarna ungu tua dari bahan beludru yang dia rasa cocok dengan gaun Hinata yang berwarna ungu muda. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju mansion Namikaze, bahkan mereka tidak sarapan sebagaimana mestinya.

Selama perjalanan Hinata tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang flatshoes pilihan suaminya yang menurutnya agak kotor. Naruto mendengarkan ocehan istrinya tanpa antusias sedikitpun hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di mansion Namikaze.

Naruto keluar dari mobil berniat membukakan pintu untuk istrinya yang kini tengah merajuk.

Hingga dia merasakan benda dingin menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Jangan bergerak atau kepalamu hancur"

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Maafkan ke-absuran Mao ya** **Dua chap ini bener-bener menguras imajinasi Mao sampe Mao kering kerontang macam ini...** **Menurut reader sekalian, bagian mana yang paling gaje?** **Maaf juga buat up yang agak lelet... Mao lagi ngurus banyak berkas buat melanjutkan ke salah satu PTN terfavorit, jadi maaf kalo akhir-akhir ini jadi lama up.nya... *ojigiojigi** **Review selalu ditunggu yaaaa...**


	17. 17

Hinata dan Naruto telah menyelesaikan ritual paginya meskipun mereka agak telat bangun karena acara tadi malam ditambah acara dadakan mereka yang akhirnya baru selesai pukul 2 dini hari.

"Hime cepatlah, aku akan melakukan inspeksi pagi ini" Naruto melompat dengan terburu-buru menuju mobil Toyota Supra-nya.

"Sebentar Naruto-kun, flatshoes ini sangat rumit" Hinata masih sibuk melerai ikatan tali pada flatshoesnya yang seharusnya mengikat betisnya.

Naruto yang tidak sabaran berjalan keluar dari mobil untuk menggendong istrinya masuk dan mengambil flatshoes berwarna ungu tua dari bahan beludru yang dia rasa cocok dengan gaun Hinata yang berwarna ungu muda. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju mansion Namikaze, bahkan mereka tidak sarapan sebagaimana mestinya.

Selama perjalanan Hinata tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang flatshoes pilihan suaminya yang menurutnya agak kotor. Naruto mendengarkan ocehan istrinya tanpa antusias sedikitpun hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di mansion Namikaze.

Naruto keluar dari mobil berniat membukakan pintu untuk istrinya yang kini tengah merajuk.

Hingga dia merasakan benda dingin menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Jangan bergerak atau kepalamu hancur"

 ** _~~~~~~_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Seseorang dengan jaket hitam berhoodie dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dipadu celana jeans yang lututnya sengaja disobek dan sneaker hitam tengah menodongkan pistol kearah kepala belakang Naruto.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca memikirkan nasib suaminya selanjutnya. Naruto hanya berdiri disana dengan tatapan datar lalu dia menghela nafas lelah.

"Tou-san sudahlah aku sudah terlambat" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu mobil.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa tahu?" Minato membuka hoodie dan menurunkan masker yang dia pakai hingga menggantung di lehernya

"25 tahun bersamamu cukup membuatku paham apa yang terjadi pada dunia, tou-san" ucap Naruto santai sembari membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Hinata turun.

Naruto meraih tisu yang ada di dashboard mobil dan mengelap sudut mata Hinata yang basah.

"Tidak apa hime tou-san memang nakal, sekarang temui kaa-san di dapur dan masaklah untukku" Hinata mengangguk dan meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan Minato yang kebingungan.

"Tou-san ikutlah ke kantor, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang kau lewatkan tadi malam" ucap Naruto serius.

"Ya, sarapanlah dulu. Tou-san akan bersiap-siap sebentar" Minato mendahului Naruto memasuki mansion.

Naruto menyapa para maid yang tengah bekerja kemudian masuk dan langsung menuju ke meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan masakan Kushina. Kushina tampak agak murung meskipun dia telah menutupinya dengan terus menggoda Hinata.

Minato turun dengan kemeja merah dan celana bahan berwarna hitam dipadu sepatu kulit mengkilat yang juga berwarna hitam. Sebelah tangannya menenteng jas hitam dan dasi bermotif garis-garis.

"Anata mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina saat mendapati sang suami sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan menyodorkan dasi kearahnya.

"Naruto ingin membicarakan hal yang penting jadi aku akan ikut dengannya ke kantor" Kushina mengikatkan dasi ke leher Minato.

Bukannya Minato tidak bisa memakai dasi atau sebagainya, dia hanya *uhuk sangat manja pada istrinya.

"Duduklah tou-san ayo kita sarapan dulu" Hinata mendorong tubuh kedua mertuanya kearah meja makan, kemudian ia mendudukan diri di sebelah Naruto.

Suasana sarapan sangat hening, hanya terdengar denting piring beradu dengan alat makan yang lain. Hinata merasa aneh dengan situasi ini, tidak biasanya suasana sarapan di mansion Namikaze suram seperti ini.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo berangkat tou-san" ucap Naruto mendahului niat Hinata untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku berangkat dulu hime, baik-baiklah disini" Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata dengan sayang dan berlalu meninggalkannya menuju halaman depan.

"Minato! Kenapa kau tidak menciumku ttebaneeeee!!!!" Kushina berteriak hingga Minato terkikik geli dan segera berbalik menghampiri Kushina, memberinya ciuman manis tepat dibibir.

Deru mesin mobil semakin lama semakin menjauh sayup-sayup suaranya menghilang berikut wujudnya yang telah keluar dari halaman luas mansion Namikaze.

 ** _Big Disaster_**

Duo pirang yang selalu dinantikan oleh para wanita di kantor Namikaze inc. tengah berjalan beriringan menuju lift diujung ruangan.

"Tou-san duluan saja, aku akan menyusul" Minato mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului sang putra semata wayang menuju ke ruangannya.

"Kirimkan daftar hadir hari ini kepadaku, aku ingin hardcopy. Ucap Naruto dengan seringai mengerikan kepada Konan, resepsionisnya yang dia tampatkan di lobi utama untuk mengurus absensi pegawai.

Dan Naruto jadi kesal sendiri saat Konan mengangguk santai tanpa sedikitpun menampilkan raut takut dan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Padahal dia merasa sudah menampilkan seringai paling mengerikan yang dia punya.

 **Cklek**

Naruto membuka pintu ruangannya, ia melangkah masuk mendudukkan diri di sebelah Minato yang kini sudah asik dengan ponselnya.

"Tou-san, pernah mendengar

Brew Dog's Sink the Bismarck dari Scotlandia?" Tanya Naruto to the point sambil terus mengecek ponsel pintarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Tentu tou-san pernah mendengarnya, itu bir yang nikmat dengan komposisi yang pas, dan tidak terlalu memabukkan yah cocok dengan harganya" ucap Minato mengingat-ingat tentang bir yang ditanyakan oleh sang putra.

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ini tou-san" Naruto mengeluarkan botol bir semalam dengan isinya yang masih setengah kemudian ia meraih laptopnya dan membuka video dari handycamnya semalam.

Minato sedang khusyu menyaksikan hiburan luar biasa yang semalam dia lewatkan itu saat Shikamaru dan Karin masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ohayou Namikaze-sama" ucap Shikamaru.

"Oji-san? Ada apa ke kantor?" Tanya Karin dengan bingung "bukannya oji-san sudah menyerahkan semua kepada Naruto?" Karin masih bingung dengan kedatangan pamannya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kantor Namikaze setelah satu tahun memutuskan pensiun.

Minato menghentikan sementara aktivitas menontonnya untuk menanggapi ucapan sang keponakan dari pihak Uzumaki.

"Lanjutkan saja tou-san, biar aku yang jelaskan pada mereka. Aku meminta mereka datang untuk identifikasi barang ini" ucap Naruto sebelum sang ayah sempat buka suara. Minato menjawab ucapan sang putra dengan anggukan singkat sebelum ia menenggelamkan diri pada video dokumentasi yang Naruto berikan lagi.

"Shikamaru, tolong kau selidiki botol ini sampai semua detil terkecilnya. Karin, aku akan memberimu sampel bir ini dan dari data yang diberi Shikamaru tolong kau cocokkan dan identifikasi kandungan yang tidak seharusnya ada disini" ucap Naruto langsung memberi perintah dan membagi tugas.

"Aku mengerti, ini pasti tentang pestamu semalam. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang jadi aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi" ucap Nara Shikamaru. Pria jenius yang khas dengan rambut nanasnya ini adalah ketua spionase elit paling rahasia dan keanggotaannya sangat disembunyikan oleh pemerintah.

"Eh? Gomenne semalam aku juga tidak datang hehe. Tapi baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan menuruti apa maumu, sepertinya ini sangat penting sampai kau mendatangkanku jauh-jauh dari Oto" ucap Uzumaki Karin yang bekerja di departemen pengawasan makanan dan kandungan gizi sebagai kepala divisi analisis kimia di laboratorium pemerintah Oto.

"Terimakasih, aku senang sekali kalian mau bekerja sama. Oh ya... Karin mampirlah kerumah dulu, kaa-san tampak agak murung pagi ini mungkin kau bisa menghiburnya. Disana juga ada istriku mungkin kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan" ucap Naruto sembari menyerahkan botol bir kepada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Sasuke dimana?" Tanya Karin.

"Dia aku perintahkan untuk mengambil mobil istriku sekaligus mengecek mesinnya. Kau masih minat dengan suami orang ya?" Ejek Naruto mengingat Karin adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke yang selalu membuat Sakura sakit hati tiap mengingat romantisme mereka semasa bersama.

"Sialan kau, aku juga akan segera menikah kok" ucap Karin tidak terima.

"Astaga baunya... ini seperti-" ucap Shikamaru kaget setelah mencium bau bir itu.

"Ada apa Shika?" Tanya Minato khawatir.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi sangat mudah, aku akan membawanya ke Kiba. Dia pasti tau hanya dengan mencium baunya" ucap Shikamaru setelah menutup kembali botol yang tadi diendusnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung membawanya ke Kiba dan mengabarimu setelahmya. Aku permisi dulu Naruto, Minato ji-san" pamit Shikamaru memasukkan botol itu kedalam tasnya.

"Aku juga akan langsung ke tempat Kushina ba-san setelah ini. Aku juga pamit dulu ya" Karin menyusul Shikamaru yang telah lebih dulu keluar dari ruangan.

"Kenapa mereka bisa sampai semabuk ini?" Tanya Minato yang heran melihat kelakuan sang sahabat karib.

"Itulah yang aku bingungkan tou-san bir itu aneh, rasanya sangat tidak biasa. Aku yakin dia mencampurkan obat halusinogen kedalamnya" jelas Naruto.

"Dia? Siapa?" Tanya Minato tidak mengerti.

"Shion"

Deg

"Wanita itu lagi. Kau tau? Semalam kaa-chan meminta untuk pulang saat mendengar kabar kehamilan Hinata" ucap Minato menerawang.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak bahagia mendengar kabar itu?" Tanya Naruto meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya nak. Kaa-chan sangat bahagia, tapi peristiwa traumatis yang kalian alami sebelumnya juga diakibatkan oleh Shion kan? Dia hanya tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi. Dia sangat ketakutan" ucap Minato mengingat sang istri yang kasar itu memiliki jiwa yang sangat lembut.

"Aku mengerti tou-san, aku akan menjaga istri dan calon anakku sebaik kalian menjagaku. Aku janji tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka" ucap Naruto memahami dilema sang ayah.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengatasi wanita itu?" Tanya Minato sembari mematikan laptop dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah tou-san, jika dia berulah lagi akan aku pastikan dia membusuk di penjara" ucap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sebenarnya Minato merasa jika hal itu sangat kurang dibandingkan penderitaan lahir batin yang dialami sang istri dan menantu kesayangannya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan duo pirang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pintu langsung terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria dengan rambut raven dan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"Hai Sasuke, kenapa aku belum menerima undangan pernikahanmu dengan 'suamimu' Fugaku? Apa kau menikah diam-diam?" Ejek Minato yang sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah menahan malu.

"Sialan kau dobe! Dobe senior ternyata sama saja!!" Ucap Sasuke melempar kunci mobil kepada Naruto dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hey dasar tidak sopan! Hahaha dia sangat manis" ucap Minato yang sukses membuat Naruto berjengit dan merinding.

"Tou-san dia itu milik Fugaku ji-san, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu" canda Naruto yang akhirnya membuat sang ayah tertawa lepas mengingat betapa mesranya Sasuke dengan Fugaku.

"Kunci apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Minato menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Ini kunci mobil baru Hinata tou-san, dia suka balapan juga. Kurasa dia ingin balapan denganku sebelum perutnya membesar" jawab Naruto menimang kunci yang tadi diserahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau membooking sirkuit saja, rasanya itu akan jauh lebih aman daripada dijalan" ucap Minato memberi saran yang dijawab anggukan oleh sang putra.

Mereka hanya tidak tau bahaya apa yang sedang menunggu mereka. Sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi disaat yang tidak mereka duga kan?

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	18. 18

"Kunci apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Minato menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Ini kunci mobil baru Hinata tou-san, dia suka balapan juga. Kurasa dia ingin balapan denganku sebelum perutnya membesar" jawab Naruto menimang kunci yang tadi diserahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau membooking sirkuit saja, rasanya itu akan jauh lebih aman daripada dijalan" ucap Minato memberi saran yang dijawab anggukan oleh sang putra.

Mereka hanya tidak tau bahaya apa yang sedang menunggu mereka. Sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi disaat yang tidak mereka duga kan?

 ** _~~~~~~_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

 ** _~~~~~~_**

Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju mansion Namikaze bersama sang ayah yang duduk di kursi belakang. Minato benar-benar asik dengan video 'malam gila' di dalam laptop putra semata wayangnya. Ia terus memutar ulang video aneh itu dan terus saja tertawa melihat tingkah para pria yang mendadak kesurupan.

 **Tririring tririring**

Dering telepon Naruto yang berbunyi membuyarkan konsentrasinya dari jalanan.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Shika?"

"Kratom?"

Minato yang berminat dengan pembicaraan anak semata wayangnya menjadi tidak sabar karena merasa tidak dilibatkan.

"Hey nak bisakah kau aktifkan loudspeaker saja? Aku juga ingin mendengarnya jadi lepaskan earphone itu!" Perintah Minato yang kesal dengan putranya yang sok rahasia.

"Hai' hai' tou-san" Naruto melepas earphone dan mengaktifkan mode loudspeakernya.

Naruto meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di dashboard mobil agar tidak terlalu jauh dan suaranya tetap bisa didengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Shika bisa kau ulang?" Ucap Naruto sedikit menambah volume suaranya.

 _"Ya, aku dan Kiba telah mengidentifikasi adanya unsur diluar komposisi yang aromanya sangat kuat. Orang Amerika mengenalnya sebagai kratom, Kiba bahkan bisa mengenalinya hanya dari baunya kurasa Shion mencampurkan kratom itu dengan dosis gila-gilaan"_

"Kratom? Bisakah kau pastikan dulu Shika?" Tanya Minato sedikit berteriak agar Shikamaru bisa mendengar suaranya

 _"Aku tidak bisa mencobanya sama sekali hanya untuk memastikannya karena adanya kandungan unsur berbahaya itu, halusinogen yang dikandungnya menimbulkan efek setara dengan marijuana dan ekstasi. Kalau bisa jangan sampai benda ini disentuh lagi, efek candunya bisa saja meracuni pamakainya"_

"Kalau begitu over ke Karin saja, biarkan dia melakukan uji laboratorium untuk memastikan kandungan zat berbahaya yang kau maksud tadi" ucap Naruto menanggapi ketidak mampuan Shikamaru untuk melakukan identifikasi lanjutan

 _"Roger!"_

"Akan kututup Shika" merasa tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Naruto memilih menutup panggilannya.

"Naruto sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang saja" ucap Minato mengutarakan perasaan tidak enaknya hingga membatalkan acara booking sirkuit untuk menantunya.

"Aku berfikiran sama tou-san. Lebih baik reservasinya lewat telepon saja, tou-san ada kontak yang bisa kuhubungi?" Tanggapan Naruto mengamini pendapat sang ayah.

"Ada" jawab Minato singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang" Naruto memutar balik arah mobilnya dan melaju santai kearah mansion.

Hari sudah sore saat Naruto dan Minato sampai di mansion, Karin sudah pergi ke laboratorium pemerintah kota Konoha sejak ia mendapat kabar dari Shikamaru untuk identifikasi lanjutan. Tinggalah Kushina dan Hinata yeng sedang minum teh di halaman belakang bersama beberapa maid wanita yang ingin sedang senggang. Mereka saling bercerita tanpa menghiraukan perbedaan status yang seharusnya menjadi penghalang.

"Kalian disini. Aku tadi mengucap salam hingga berulang kali tapi tidak ada jawaban, hanya Teuchi yang terus menjawab salamku dari dapur" keluh Minato saat mendapati sang istri tengah asyik sendiri tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"Hehehe okaeri anata" ucap Kushina berdiri dan mendekati sang suami. Ia mencium bibir sang suami sekilas.

Minato yang dapat merasakan bahwa istrinya tidak lagi murung, kini merasa sangat lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mendengar nada ceria dari sang istri yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Hinata, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Naruto tiba-tiba sudah datang dengan setelan santainya. Entah kapan ia berganti baju.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamarnya di lantai dua mansion Namikaze, ia memberikan hardfile identifikasi bir yang diberikan Shikamaru melalui fax.

"Apa ini Naruto-kun? Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Hinata setelah membaca tiap kata yang ada di dalam file itu.

Dengan telaten Naruto menjelaskan tentang isi file tipis itu. Ia menjelaskan tentang bir yang diberikan oleh Shion saat pesta, hal yang Hinata lewatkan saat dia ditarik oleh Ino. Naruto juga menjelaskan tentang kemungkinan adanya zat herbal yang mengandung halusinogen tinggi didalamnya.

Bukan Hinata tidak mengerti, otak cerdasnya memudahkannya untuk mencerna setiap kata dalam file itu bahkan tanpa penjelasan Naruto sekalipun. Ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa file itu diberikan padanya dan apa hubungan semua itu dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan padamu bahwa orang yang kau panggil teman itu tidak sebaik yang kau kira" ucap Naruto menghela nafasnya berat.

"Dan lagi, kita sudah membicarakan tentang 'pelajaran' tempo hari. Kukira kau sudah cukup dapat pelajaranmu" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku pada fikiran sempitnya tentang si 'teman'.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan ketika sang suami berbalik dan melempar sebuah kunci ke arahnya.

"Atau mungkin belum" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin kemudian melanjutkan langkah keluar dari kamarnya.

 ** _Big Disaster_**

Naruto berjalan menuju ke dapur dengan niat awal ingin menghilangkan dahaganya. Sebuah tepukan di bahu lebarnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, bagaimanapun dia itu gadis polos yang kau bawa dari desa. Jelaskan semuanya perlahan, jangan mendesaknya seperti itu" Naruto merasa teramat bahagia mendengar wejangan dari sang ayah yang belakangan ini tidak lagi terdengar.

"Tou-san mendengar pembicaraanku tadi?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai tersadar bahwa ayahnya menguping.

"CCTV" jawab Minato singkat.

Naruto tentu tau, ia sangat tau bahwa ayahnya bisa memperkirakan suatu keadaan hanya dengan melihat sekilas. Naruto tersenyum melihat punggung tegap ayahnya yang masih tampak muda itu berjalan melaluinya.

 **Tririring tririring**

Dering telepon menyadarkannya dari kekaguman terhadap sang ayah yang membawa gen dominan pada dirinya.

"Moshi moshi"

 _"Aku sudah mendapat analisa lab-nya, kau bisa mengambilnya sekarang"_

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

 _"Positif! 25% kratom bubuk ada di dalamnya. Itu dosis yang sangat tinggi"_

"Pantas saja baunya kuat sekali, rasanya juga aneh"

 _"Kau ambil atau aku antar? Besok aku pulang, jadi akan aku bawa saat perjalanan ke bandara"_

"Jangan... biar aku yang mengambilnya sekaligus mengantarmu ke bandara"

 _"Baiklah"_

"Aku tutup dulu"

 **Pip**

Setelah menutup telepon ia bergegas menuju ke taman belakang. Niat hati ingin mengabarkan hal penting ini, apa daya kemesraan MinaKushi memang tidak kenal tempat.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas kasar saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu berciuman di taman belakang menghadap ke jajaran pohon sakura. Dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedua pasangan yang tidak ingat umur itu.

"Yugao-nee, bisa tolong buatkan jus alpukat?" Tanya Naruto saat berpapasan dengan Yugao yang sedang mengelap gelas kristal.

"Tentu Naruto-sama" jawab Yugao yang selalu menjaga batasan dengan tuan mudanya mengingat statusnya yang hanya sebagai maid.

"Antarkan ke kamarku ya" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu menuju tangga yang langsung membawanya ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu dan membukanya sedikit tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kini ia mendapati Hinata yang tengah membaca file analisis dari Shikamaru. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melempar file itu keatas nakas dan membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Entah apa yang mengganggu fikiran istrinya itu, sekarang ia bahkan menimang kunci supercar yang ada ditangannya.

Wanita hamil itu benar-benar mengerikan. Ia langsung memeluk kunci itu dan menangis dengan isakan halus hingga sang suami yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari balik pintu terpaksa keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hime, ada apa? Apa kau marah padaku? Aku terlalu jahat padamu ya? Maafkan aku hime... aku hanya tidak suka kau tidak mematuhi ucapanku" Naruto yang datang dengan tiba-tiba, langsung menarik sang istri menuju dekapan hangatnya dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan hingga isakan sang istri tidak lagi terdengar.

Perlahan ia hentikan usapannya pada helaian indigo sang istri dan melerai pelukannya. Kini bukan raut kesedihan yang tampak diwajahnya namun ekspresi memelas -tanda wanita ada maunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hime? Katakanlah" tanya Naruto seolah mengerti bahwa sang istri kini tengah ada maunya.

"A-aku ingin me-melakukan test drive" jawab Hinata menundukan kepalanya malu-malu hingga helaian poni indigonya menutupi wajahnya yang telah memerah.

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sempat lupa bahwa keinginan awal sang istri memang melakukan balapan -ralat- keinginan awal mereka memang melakukan balapan.

"Aku sudah sewa sirkuit, lusa kita bisa test mobilnya dan aku mengizinkanmu balapan hanya 5 lap" jelas Naruto yang telah kehilangan antusiasme terhadap tangisan sang istri yang aneh itu.

Tak begitu lama kemudian Yugao mengetuk pintu.

 **Tok tok**

"Naruto-sama ini jus-nya" suara Yugao yang lembut terdengar memanggil sang tuan muda.

 **Cklek**

Naruto membukakan pintu dengan wajah awut-awutan.

"Arigato Yugao-nee" tanpa antusias sedikitpun ia meraih gelas yang dibawa Yugao dan menenggaknya sampai tandas sambil berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

Ia meletakkan kembali gelas iu keatas nampan dan masuk kekamarnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari Yugao. Kini Yugao tengah berjalan kembali menuju dapur sambil menimang gelas itu didepan wajahnya.

"Gelas ini bocor kah?" Tanya Yugao bingung pada Misuki yang sedang mengelap mencuci piring di wastafel dapur.

"Kalau gelas itu bocor berarti genting dimansion ini semuanya pecah" ucap Misuki yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh Yugao.

Pria berperawakan tinggi besar dengan rambut baby blue yang mencolok itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik unuk menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

 ** _Big Disaster_**

Minato dan Kushina tengah berbincang sambil menikmati ocha yang mereka dapat dari besan mereka melalui pos pagi ini. Hiashi mengirimkan ocha melalui pengiriman paket dengan alasan bahwa dia dia tidak bisa mengantarnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ochanya tsuma?" Tanya Minato kepada sang istri sambil mengelus surai merah sang istri yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Bukankah rasanya sama saja dengan punyamu Minato?" Sahut Kushina sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan sang suami "apa kau suka ochanya?"

"Iya, ini agak berbeda dari ocha lain yang biasa kuminum" Minato terus mengelus surai merah Kushina tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ocha disebelah tangannya.

"Kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Kushina memancing pembicaraan "sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui"

Minato mulai menangkap kearah mana pembicaraan istrinya itu. Ia menghela nafas mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat agar tidak mengguncang mental istrinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang ingin kau tau" ucap Minato dengan yakin.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Yooooo minna!!!_** ** _Maafkan Mao buat up yang agak berantakan ini ya..._** ** _Mao lagi sibuk ngerjain banyak story di WP. Buat AOM (All of Me) tetep tunggu yaaa reader-san._** ** _Soal yang protes soal ceritanya kependekan Mao bisa jelasin... Ini semua ngga kaya yang kalian kira... okay jadi gini ya, Cerita ini mao terbitkan lebih dulu di WP dan kalo wordnya lebih dari 1700 storynya eror dan yang kesimpen cuma setengah jadi banyak bug gitu..._** ** _Nggak kasian sama Mao? udah ngetik capecapee eh kehapus setengah... kan sedih huehuehueeee :"""""_** ** _Maafin yaaa tapi Mao usahakan tiap up lebih dari 2 chap biar kalian bacanya nggak kependekan juga yaa... mampir mampir laahhh ke WP Mao usernamenya sama kok..._** ** _Leave a review yaa minna *_**


	19. 19

Minato dan Kushina tengah berbincang sambil menikmati ocha yang mereka dapat dari besan mereka melalui pos pagi ini. Hiashi mengirimkan ocha melalui pengiriman paket dengan alasan bahwa dia dia tidak bisa mengantarnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ochanya tsuma?" Tanya Minato kepada sang istri sambil mengelus surai merah sang istri yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Bukankah rasanya sama saja dengan punyamu Minato?" Sahut Kushina sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan sang suami "apa kau suka ochanya?"

"Iya, ini agak berbeda dari ocha lain yang biasa kuminum" Minato terus mengelus surai merah Kushina tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ocha disebelah tangannya.

"Kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Kushina memancing pembicaraan "sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui"

Minato mulai menangkap kearah mana pembicaraan istrinya itu. Ia menghela nafas mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat agar tidak mengguncang mental istrinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang ingin kau tau" ucap Minato dengan yakin.

 ** _~~~~~~_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

Naruto masih asik dalam mimpi indah di siang harinya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sang istri yang tadinya dipaksanya untuk tidur siang kini telah menghilang. Niat hati menyuruh sang istri beristirahat namun apadaya bahwa dirinya jauh lebih lelah daripada sang istri.

Naruto berbalik dalam tidurnya. Ia berusaha merengkuh tubuh sang istri yang ia kira ada disampingnya. Ia meraba ketempat dimana sebelumnya sang istri (berpura-pura) terlelap.

"Hime?" Naruto membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Kemana lagi dia? Astaga dasar shadako!" Naruto menjambak surai pirangnya kasar sambil berteriak frustasi.

Ditempat lain Hinata tengah berkeliling ke seluruh dapur mencari sesuatu yang ia cari. Ia sudah membuka seluruh laci dan mengelilingi tiap sudut dapur. Kini ia tengah meneliti satu persatu kulkas yang ada disudut dapur.

"Pistol? Bukankah ini yang kemarin dibawa tou-san?" Hinata bermonolog ketika melihat sebuah pistol yang diletakkan pada sebuah pirng dan ditempatkan didalam kulkas.

Dari kejauhan tampak minato tengah berjalan dari arah taman belakang dengan memusatkan atensinya pada ponsel pintar ditangannya. Ia menengok ketika mendapati suara yang menyebut namanya. Kini ia mendapati sang menantu tengah bermonolog sembari memainkan pistol ditangannya.

Minato memilih mengendap endap mendekati sang menantu yang masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dengan sigap ia menyambar sendok dan serbet yang berada diatas meja dapur.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan serbet dengan niat menyamarkan suaranya. Ia terus beringsut mendekati sang menantu yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Nona Namikaze, kuperingatkan padamu, jangan berteriak dan ikuti perintahku!" Ucap Minato dengan menempelkan sendok ke urat leher Hinata dan menyamarkan suaranya.

Hinata berjengit kaget saat merasakan benda dingin yang diyakini adalah sebuah pisau menempel pada urat lehernya.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa kegiatannya tengah disaksikan oleh seorang pria pirang lain dengan wajah bosan.

"Astaga tou-san" dia berbicara dengan sangat pelan karena khawatir kegiatan dua orang itu akan berhenti.

Terlihat bahwa Hinata kini telah menjadi pucat pasi. Seketika ia sadar bahwa ia sedang membawa pistol. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengarahkan pistolnya ke letak kepala seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai rampok.

"Tinggalkan rumah ini tuan, aku membawa senjata!" Ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang bergetar namun dia berusaha keras agar tidak terbata.

 **Krak**

Kini Hinata merasa bahwa pistolnya sedikit bergerak sehingga menimbulkan suara retakan yang ia tidak tau retakan apa itu.

"Tou-san kau menakutinya" ucap Naruto mengeraskan suaranya sehingga membuat dua orang yang mendengarnya berbalik melihatnya.

Hinata merona saat melihat sang suami yang turun hanya dengan celana pendek menampilkan otot perutnya yang sangat sempurna. Sedangkan Minato hanya tercengir tidak jelas saat lagi-lagi dipergoki oleh sang putra semata wayang.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan mendapati sang mertua tengah tertawa seolah tanpa dosa.

"Tou-san? Tou-san ingin membunuhku ya? Tou-san jahat sekali" Hinata mulai bersungut-sungut saat mendapati Minato hanya menyeringai.

Dia merasakan ada yang aneh. Ayah mertuanya itu tampak seperti tengah mengunyah sesuatu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pistol ditangannya. Benar saja pistol itu kini sudah kehilangan bentuknya dengan bekas gigitan yang sangat kentara pada ujungnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah mereka dan mengambil sebuah gelas yang kemudian ia isikan dengan air dingin dari dispenser.

"Tou-san ma-makan pi-pis-pistol i-ini?" Hinata menatap ngeri kepada sang ayah mertua yang masih terus mengunyah pistol itu.

Minato meraih pistol di tangan Hinata dan menggigit ujungnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan. Dari ekspresi senang sang ayah, ia yakin bahwa benda berbentuk pistol itu adalah sejenis kue yang dilapisi dengan coklat keras.

"Tou-san? Tou-san makan pistol?" Naruto berjengit kaget hingga hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya duduk saat mendengar penuturan polos dari sang istri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata mengira bahwa benda itu adalah pistol sungguhan.

"Ini kue coklat, Hinata. Dia jadi sekeras ini karena terlalu lama kuletakkan di lemari pendingin"

 **BINGO!**

Ucapan Minato barusan membuat Naruto merasa menang karena tebakan dan analisisnya tidak meleset.

"Baiklah mari kita hentikan acara ini! Wanita hamil ini harus tidur!" Ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang masih mencerna ucapan sang ayah mertua "Dan kau harus jelaskan padaku hime, kenapa kau kabur pada jam istirahatmu?"

Naruto mendorong bahu Hinata dari belakang dan membimbingnya kembali ke kamar mereka.

Minato hanya terkikik geli pada perhatian berlebih yang diberikan sang putra. Ia bukannya tidak tau bagaimana kerasnya rumah tangga mereka saat Shion berusaha mencampuri rumah tangga mereka.

 **Big Disaster**

 _"Hime?" Naruto mendekati meja rias tanpa kaca tempat Hinata duduk._ _Tidak ada jawaban._ _Helai indigonya sama sekali tidak tampak karena tertutup handuk yang membungkus seluruh rambutnya._ _"Hime?" Naruto kembali memanggil sang tuan putri kesayangannya namun tetap tidak ada jawaban._ _Ia terus berjalan mendekati tempat dimana sang wanita idaman bersolek ria hingga menulikan pendengarannya pada panggilan sang suami._ _"Naruto-kun" terdengar suara lirih dari sisi lain tempat yang ditujunya._ _Ia berbalik dan melihat sang istri tengah didudukkan pada sebuah kursi goyang mengenakan nagajuban putih dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat._ _Naruto tampak sangat bingung. Berulang kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya bergantian menuju wanita yang tengah bersolek dan wanita lain yang tengah terikat. Entah yang mana Hinata yang asli._ _"NARUTO-KUN TOLONG AKU!" Wanita yang terikat menjerit keras kala ada seutas tali lain yang mengikat bagian perutnya yang masih rata. Perut berisi gumpalan darah sang calon penerus yang usianya bahkan belum menginjak satu bulan._ _Naruto membelalakkan matanya kala saat ini ia melihat sang wanita yang terikat berada didalam lemari kaca ditengah jalan. Kembali... ia memutar kepalanya dan masih mendapati wanita lain yang masih bersolek tanpa kaca tepat dibelakangnya._ _Terdengar suara lain. Suara deru mesin mobil yang melaju cepat kearah sang wanita didalam lemari kaca._ _"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak. Ia hendak berlari menuju wanita yang tengah dalam bahaya itu tapi kakinya terasa berat._ _"Disini saja Naru-kun, aku mencintaimu" Naruto menatap kearah suara itu. Ia sungguh terkejut bahwa si wanita yang bersolek tadi, kini sedang memegangi kakinya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak._ _Helai pirang pucatnya semakin tampak seiring jatuhnya handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia mulai panik sekarang. Kurang dari 10 detik lagi ia yakin mobil itu akan menabrak Hinatanya yang tidak berdaya ditengah jalan._ _"Hime!" Tidak menggubris keberadaan Shion. Ia terus memberontak dan menyerukan nama sang kekasih hati._ _"Naruto-kun!" Teriakan Hinata terdengar semakin pilu seiring air matanya yang mengucur deras._ _"Hinata! Hinata! Larilah! Berusahalah! Aku akan menolongmu!" Teriakan Naruto semakin putus asa. Ia seolah lupa bahwa pergerakan sang istri kini sangat terkunci mengingat posisinya yang luar biasa sulit._ _Entah bagaimana bisa cengkraman Shion sebegitu berat untuk dilawan hingga ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya._ _Mobil itu tampak semakin dekat dan terus mendekat._ _"Naruto-kun" Hinata yang panik jadi semakin kalut._ _"Hime!" Safir sejernih lautan itu meloloskan tetesan air merutuki ketidak berdayaannya terhadap kondisi sang istri._ _"Naruto-kun"_ _"Rem mobilnya!" Teriak Naruto putus asa. Ia berharap mobil itu akan berhenti._ _"Naruto-kun"_ _"Naruto-kun"_ _Sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menyelamatkan sang istri._ _Mobil itu kian dekat..._ _Kini ia hanya mampu menutup kedua matanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa dia hindari._ _._ _._ _._ _"Naruto-kun"_

 ** _Kringggggggg_**

 _"Naruto-kun"_

 _"Naruto-kun"_

"Naruto-kun"

 _"Naruto-kun"_

"Naruto-kun"

 _"Naruto-kun"_

"Naruto-kun"

Safir yang selalu menyejukkan itu menampakan dirinya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang wanita dengan helai indigo kusutnya. Wanita itu menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas dada dengan selimut tebal.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" Wanita itu tampak khawatir. Ia menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh bersamaan dengan air mata sang suami.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Secepat kilat ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan membuangnya asal. Sang wanita indigo tampak kebingungan dengan sikap suaminya pagi ini.

Suaminya tampak begitu kacau dan memandangnya bingung seolah ia adalah patung yang bisa berbicara. Dia dapat melihat tangan kanan suaminya bergetar hebat saat berusaha menggapainya. Pipi chubby itu dielus perlahan seolah takut jika pipi itu akan pecah.

"Yokatta..." suara sang suami terdengar begitu lirih dan sarat akan kelegaan.

Sejurus kemudian ia menarik sang istri yang masih sangat bingung pada sikap suaminya. Ia memeluk istri mungilnya dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya yang menguarkan bau wangi dari shampoo yang biasa dia gunakan.

Sejurus kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Lengket. Menempel. Hangat. Mereka berdua berkeringat. Mereka telanjang.

Entah setan apa yang membuat Naruto melupakan mimpinya dengan segitu cepat. Ia kembali membaringkan sang istri dan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya dengan sangat lembut. Sorot matanya tidak lagi berisi kelegaan namun tajam dan penuh birahi.

"Naruto-kun, bukankah kita akan pergi ke sirkuit?" Tanya Hinata dengan sorot matanya yang begitu penuh dengan harapan.

"Kau ingin balapan hime? Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba yang lain dulu?" Hinata seolah tau apa yang dimaksud oleh sang suami dan ia sama sekali tidak mampu menolak kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Pagi itu mereka kembali memadu kasih. Berlomba saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Berlomba untuk menunjukan cinta siapa yang paling besar. Mereka seolah tidak ingin dunia menganggu cinta mereka yang suci dalam ikatan pernikahan. Tidak satu orang pun boleh mengusik cinta mereka.

Pagi itu, hari sabtu yang indah. Siang itu, hari akan jadi sabtu yang mengerikan.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	20. 20

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pair : NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : Typo bertebaran_**

 **09.18 am**

Tampak empat orang turun dari sebuah mobil cantik Toyota Supra dengan baju santai. Seorang pria pirang menyembunyikan safir jernihnya dibalik kacamata hitam. Sebelah tangannya merangkul mesra pundak sang istri yang tampak imut dengan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Sementara dari pintu belakang turun seorang pria berambut raven panjang memutupi sebelah matanya bersama wanita dengan helai sewarna permen kapas pendek. Tak berapa lama kemudian datang sebuah Pagani Huayra Roadster biru putih. Pintu terbuka menampilkan dua orang yang sangat terkenal di negeri matahari terbit itu.

Seorang designer ternama yang sedang naik daun. Ia menjadi juara bertahan lomba peragaan busana ternama internasional. Sementara si pria adalah pelukis terkenal yang lukisannya terjual dengan harga fantastis setelah pameran lukisannya yang sukses menarik perhatian penikmat seni dunia.

Mereka memasuki arena sirkuit yang sepi karena sengaja dipesan secara pribadi. Naruto dan Hinata berajalan memimpin barisanmenuju sebuah loket yang telah ramai dengan beberapa kru yang akan menurus keperluan mereka untuk balapan siang itu.

Naruto sengaja meninggalkan Maybach Exelero dan Ferrari LaFerrari Aperta yang ia beli khusus untuk istri mungilnya itu agar lebih efisien waktu. Beberapa kru sedang memindahkan Pagani Huayra Roadster milik pasangan seniman itu. Sementara Zenvo ST1 milik pasangan Uchiha telah bersanding apik dengan mobil kesayangan pasangan Namikaze.

Naruto melepas kacamatanya dan menyaksikan beberapa kru tengah mengecek ulang kelayakan dan kelengkapan sirkuit.

"Hime, biar kami yang mulai ya. Aku ingin memastikan dulu mesim itu cukup bagus untukmu atau tidak" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan ekor kuda indigo sang istri.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto-kun. Aku akan berkumpul dengan Ino dan Uchiha-san" ucap Hinata cuek dan berlalu menuju kursi didekat garis start.

"Tolong singkirkan Maybach ini dulu. Kami akan mulai bertiga" ucap Sai lantang saat melihat Hinata mendudukan diri disebelah sang istri.

Mereka memasuki mobil dan menginjak pedal gas dalam posisi perseneling netral. Naruto tidak mau memakai pengaman apapun kecuali sabuk pengaman sedangkan Sai memakai sarung tangan khusus balap. Sasuke mengambil jepit rambut kupu-kupu berwarna pink milik sakura dari saku celananya agar poninya tidak menutupi mata kirinya.

Mereka masih sibuk memainkan gas mobil mereka saat dua orang paruh baya datang dan membawa serta motor MV Agusta mereka masuk ke sirkuit. Beberapa kru tampak mengejar dua orang yang berbocengan itu dengan raut wajah panik.

Setelah tiga mobil super sport itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka, pengendara Agusta itu malah memutar gasnya dalam-dalam hingga keluar suara bising khas motor gede yang terdengar merdu di telinga para kru dan Hinata.

"Huuuft... Minato sepertinya kita harus ganti ban setelah ini, ban ini agak licin ttebane" Ucap wanita dengan helaian serupa kelopak mawar setelah membuka helm yang dia kenakan.

"Ku-ku-kushina be-be-besok jang-jangan b-b-ba-ba-bawa mo-mo-tor la-la-la-la-la-gi y-y-ya?" Ucap seorang pria yang masih gemetar di boncengan motor besar itu. Ia tidak ingin melepas pegangannya dari perut sang istri. Ia bahkan belum membuka helmnya.

"Berhenti disitu!" Ucap kepala kru yang tampak gusar menghampiri pasangan suami istri itu.

"Eh... tunggu dulu, tidak apa-apa mereka orang tuaku. Biarkan saja" ucap Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri orang tuanya yang super nyentrik itu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan kaa-san, tou-san" ucap Naruto tidak minat. Yang membuatnya perlu bertanya adalah alasan mereka datang dengan motor berbahaya miliknya saat remaja itu dan alasan mereka menghancurkan pintu masuk sirkuit.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa ha? Bocah rubah! Aku ingin melihat menantuku dan memastikannya baik-baik saja. Kau harus ingat bahwa dia itu sedang hamil muda dan dia tidak boleh melakukan hal nista seperti ini! Kau tau... blabla.. bla bla bla blabla blablabla blabla bla bla blabla... Mengerti kau bocah rubah!" Ucapan Kushina yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kali setengah alas itu tidak sedikitpun masuk ke telinga Naruto meskipun pandangannya terkunci pada sang ibunda yang terus mengoceh.

"Tou-san? Mau menambahkan sedikit?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah yang masih meringkuk gemetaran dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung sang istri.

'Ayahku mengenaskan sekali ttebayo'

"Y-ya-ya-yang ma-mau t-t-tou-san k-k-ka-ka-kata-katakan ku-ku-kurang l-l-le-le-le-lebih s-s-sama d-de-dengan u-u-uca-ucapan k-k-ka-kaa-sanmu t-t-t-ta-tadi" Ucap Minato singkat namun perlu waktu 3 menit untuk mengucapkannya.

"Kau ini kenapa Minato! Kenapa kau jadi sok manis begitu?" Kushina menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan sang suami yang masih meringkuk dipunggung mungilnya.

"Jadi menurut kaa-san, si gagap ini manis?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk hidung sang ayah.

"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja" Naruto menepuk punggung Minato dengan sekuat tenaga "JAGA UCAPANMU ANAK MUDA!"

Minato berhenti dari kegiatan gagap-gagapannya itu setelah mendapat tepukan keras dari Naruto yang efeknya bahkan membuat Kushina sedikit terdorong kedepan.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera parkir. Kami sudah menunggu terlalu lama" ucap Naruto memelas kepada ibunya yang sangat tidak tau tempat itu.

"Oh begitu? Baiklah. Minato tolong bawakan helmku" Kushina membelokkan motornya. Tepat saat dia keluar dari lintasan Minato melompat turun dari motor itu.

"Aku tidak kuat lwaghiiii -Hoeeeekkkk" Minato melempar asal dua helm yang tertulis namanya dan nama sang istri. Ia segera berlari menuju pot terdekat dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya yang diobrak-abrik oleh Kushina.

Naruto hanya membuang nafasnya kasar saat orang tuanya lagi-lagi mengganggu kegiatannya. Bahkan hingga membuat ketiga wanita yang tadinya duduk manis itu berlari panik menghampiri sang ayah. Sementara istrinya sendiri tidak peduli dengan suaminya yang tengah mabuk darat itu dan malah memilih berkeliling mencari tempat parkir.

Ia berani bertaruh pasti ibunya itu memaksa ayahnya untuk memboncengnya dengan motor saja, dan ditengah jalan ia akan mulai tancap gas hingga hampir menyentuh limit speedometer motor supercepat itu. Sehebat apapun wanita, ibunya itu tetap saja ceroboh. Dan ayahnya yang malang hanya bisa memeluk sang istri sembari merapalkan doa keselamatan untuk mereka berdua. Doa keselamatan yang diucapkan Minato adalah sejenis rapal yang isinya...

 _'Ya kami sama... aku mencintai istriku dan anakku yang sangat tampan itu. Kumohon jangan buat anakku jadi yatim piatu... dia bahkan belum bisa kencing sendiri'... siapa yang akan mengganti popoknya nanti?'_ dan blablabla nantinya doa panjang itu akan ditutup dengan kalimat... _'ASTAGA KUSHINA AWAS..._

 ** _BRAKKKK_**

 ** _CKIIITTTTT_**

 _... apa aku masih hidup?'_

Naruto kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Kepala kru mulai menghidupkan sign dan lampu peringatan.

Saat lampu telah berubah warna menjadi Hijau mereka bertiga langsung menginjak gas dalam-dalam berusaha meninggalkan satu sama lain meskipun nyatanya kini mereka masih sejajar. Tikungan pertama memberi keuntungan lebih pada Naruto yang berada di line paling dalam sehingga dia menempuh jarak lebih kecil untuk berbelok.

"Susul mereka Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak histeris menyemangati sang suami.

"Jangan sampai kalah sayangku!!" Pekik Ino tak kalah semangatnya.

"Hajar mereka semua Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata yang tetap terdengar pelan.

"Gigit leher mereka bocah! Tarik kuku kaki mereka hingga lepas! Kau harus mencabiknya dari bawah keatas lalu beri garam pada lukanya dan rebus dengan air dingin lalu sajikan dengan parutan keju!" Teriak Kushina penuh semangat, dia jadi terdengar seperti sedang melakukan siaran memasak.

"KUSHINA, AKU MENCINTAIMU!!!!!!" teriakan Minato sukses membuat semua yang ada disana menengok padanya. Teriakannya itu tidak kalah absurdnya dengan sang istri yang melakukan demo memasak.

Sayangnya Minato adalah pria, suaranya berkali lipat lebih keras dibanding wanita sehingga teriakannya terdengar jelas oleh semua kru. Tiga wanita muda disebelah istrinya kini terkikik geli mendengar teriakan mertua dari si wanita Indigo.

Mereka telah melakukan 4 lap dengan sangat apik dan untungnya mereka terhindar dari suara nista yang bisa membuat mereka linglung seketika.

Pada lap terakhir nyatanya belum ada yang mengungguli Naruto yang mendapat keuntungan lebih setiap bertemu dengan tikungan. Jarak Sai dan Sasuke yang sangat Tipis membuat mereka harus bekerja ekstra keras.

Naruto mendadak oleng saat ban belakangnya mendadak slip dia jadi kesulitan dalam mengendalikan mobil yang tengah dipacu dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi itu. Ban belakang Naruto yang tidak stabil mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke dan Sai agak menjauh. Namun mereka lupa bahwa itu adalah lap terakhir dan akhirnya sesi itu dimenangkan oleh Naruto yang ban belakangnya sudah jadi sangat licin.

Naruto melangkah keluar menjauhi mobilnya, dia agak pusing karena insiden yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan tadi.

"Ganti ban belakangnya! Tolong pakai yang terbaik, istriku akan menggunakannya" seru Naruto lantang. Dengan cekatan para kru langsung membawa mobil itu dan mengganti bannya dengan ban kualitas terbaik dan melakukan beberapa pengecekan pada mesinnya.

"Kau mau pakai itu atau pakai punyaku saja hime? Tarikannya sangat nyaman tapi aku tidak mau hal ini terulang padamu" tanya Naruto pada sang istri yang kini menyodorkan air minum kepadanya.

"Aku ingin test drive Naruto-kun. Jadi aku mau pakai Ferrari itu saja, kan kita sudah pernah test drive dengan Maybach" ucap Hinata sambil menyeka keringat sang suami dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Ia memasang kembali kacamata Naruto yang tadi dititipkan kepadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang akan dipakai Hinata sudah kembali dengan ban baru dan mesin yang sudah dicek ulang. Mobil yang akan dipakai Sakura dan Ino juga telah mendapat pemgecekan mesin dan telah dijajarkan pada garis yang sama dibelakang garis start.

"Pakai ini sayang... oh ini juga... kau juga wajib pakai ini... dan ini... ummm sepertinya kau juga harus memakai ini... oke sudah, kau siap untuk balapan" Sai memakaikan jaket kulitnya pada Ino yang hanya memakai tanktop dipadu celana jeans hitam dan memakaikan sarung tangannya. Sai kembali memasangkan helm dan pelindung siku untuk kekasih pirangnya. Untuk sentuhan akhir dia meminta kekasihnya memakai pelindung gigi juga.

"Sai! Aku ini akan balapan bukannya tinju" Ino menggeram kesal pada sang kekasih yang agak polos itu.

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja kok" ucap Sai polos dengan santainya. Dan dengan tidak santainya wajah Ino memerah.

Ino memberikan pelindung gigi itu kembali pada Sai dan langsung memasuki mobil dengan wajah yang masih merona. Sai menjauh dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Minato dengan senyum yang tidak luntur.

"Sasuke-kun kau tau berapa lama aku mencari ini? Aku mencarinya sejak kemarin dan dengan tidak berperasaannya kau mengambilnya tanpa ijin dariku" Sakura bersungut-sungut melihat sang suami menjepit rambutnya dengan jepit kesayangannya.

"Oh" jawaban singkat yang sangat tidak enak didengar. Sasuke melepaskan jepitan rambut yang sengaja ia bawa dan memasangkannya pada sakura sehingga poninya yang agak panjang tidak mengganggu kinsentrasinya.

Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi menyusul Sai dan meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai mengerti kenapa suaminya melakukan hal itu. Dokter cantik itu sangat tau seberapa besar suaminya mencintainya hingga ia sangat khawatir padanya. Benar saja, jika seandainya jepit itu tidak dibawa oleh Sasuke, pasti dirinya juga tidak akan ingat untuk membawa jepit untuk poninya. Sakura memasuki mobil dan memperbaiki letak jepitnya yang agak kendor.

"Hime bersiaplah, aku akan melihat dari kursi penonton" Naruto berucap singkat. Ia mengecup sekilas kening dan bibir sang istri kemudian membukakan pintu untuknya sebelum akhirnya ia naik ke bangku penonton menyusul yang lain.

Mereka bertiga telah bersiap didalam mobil masing-masing. Mereka menyalakan mesin mobil. Sign mulai dihidupkan.

 ** _Merah..._**

 ** _Merah..._**

 ** _Kuning..._**

 ** _Kuning..._**

 ** _Kuning..._**

 ** _Hijau_**

Mereka mulai menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan memulai lomba dengan posisi sejajar. Posisi saat ini dipimpin oleh Ino kemudian Hinata dan terakhir Sakura. Disini Sakura tampak kewalahan dengan kebolehan Ino dan Hinata karena dirinya memang tidak pernah menggunakan mobil cepat sebelumnya. Suaminya yang menilai bahwa dia sangat ugal-ugalan ketika mendengar kabar 'diskon berakhir hari ini' membuat sang suami berani mendaftarkan istrinya yang masih amatir itu.

Hinata dan Ino saling melempar ejekan. Dua wanita yang telah bersahabat sejak belia itu tidak lagi fokus pada jalanan. Mereka memainkan klakson seolah saling mengejek dan saling mengancam dengan saling mendekatkan bodi mobil mereka.

"Astaga, sayang mobil itu baru sebulan" pekik Sai yang khawatir pada keselamatan mobilnya yang terancam.

"Hime, mobil itu baru kita pakai sekali! Eh? Maksudku... perhatikan jalanmu!!" Naruto memekik emosi kala istrinya yang tengah hamil muda itu saling membahayakan dengan kecepatan tidak kira-kira.

Hingga pada tikungan pertama ban belakang Hinata slip...

 **Ckiiit...**

 **Srakk...**

"Hinata!"

"Astaga menantuku!"

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 _Haihaihaiiiii reader sekalian..._ _Mao numpang promo yaaa minna..._ _Ramaikan story Mao yang judulnya **All of You** yang merupakan sequel dari We **Don't Talk Anymore**..._ _Mao suka banget baca review dari kalian. Jadi jangan malu-malu buat meninggalkan review seperti apapun bentuknya yaa minna..._

 _Review kalian selalu Mao tunggu ya minna-san, review dari para reader sekalian adalah semangat buat Mao dan para author lain..._ **_Arigatou_**


End file.
